U Can't Take Back the Past
by TweetieLoveMe
Summary: Brooke meets Nathan and they have instant connection. What happens when they sleep together and she has a baby but leaves? And then comes back! Whats changed in Tree Hill? How does he react! Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school and like most teens Brooke was regreting it. And this wasn't just the first day of school, it was also her first day at TreeHill High. Her and her parents just moved from California at the beginning of summer and since then Brooke hasn't made any friends. None.

She got out of bed and went straight to go get a shower. It didn't take her hours upon hours to get ready like most girls do and wasn't in to the latest fashion like her twin sister Rachel. Rachel was the total girly girl who cared about all that kindof crap.

"Come on Rach. I gotta get a shower!" Brooke pounded on the bathroom door.

"Alright, alright. Take a chill pill." she said barging out and into her room.

Brooke was already showered and down stairs when Rachel came prancing down and into th kitchen. Rachel was wearing an incredibly short skirt and a white strapless while her sister looked rather plain in a pair of jeans and a purple shirt.

"Alright sis, ready for the first day of junior year?" Rachel asked while grabbing the keys off the table.

Brooke shook her head quickly.

"Just because you stayed in all summer and didn't meet any friends doesn't mean its going to be a bad year." she hissed.

"I did meet someone." Brooke said back.

"Bumping into Nathan Scott doesn't make you his friend. Hate to break it to ya." she said walking out and towards the baby blue bug in the driveway.

Brooke shut the door behind her and got in the car. She said nothing to her sis's comeback, it was true that she'd bumped into Nathan Scott while walking back to her house.  
He was dribbling a basketball at the time and had his ipod on. When they'd bumped into eachother she said she was sorry and he'd nodded, those deep blue eyes barely meeting her gaze but other than that nothing happened. Soonly getting over it, Brooke stepped out of the car and up to the front doors of TreeHill high. Once she got her schedule from the office she had a few minutes so she went to go find her locker. Her locker number was 678 and when she went finally got to it there was a girl with curly blonde hair in all black getting stuff from the locker besides hers.

When Brooke approached the blonde rebel she flashed a brief smile and then opened her locker."Your the nubie aren't ya?"

Brooke turned to face her, "Uh yea... how'd ya know?

"Come on, treehill isn't a very big town and i've lived here forever." she quickly grinned.

"Oh.. Yeah me and my sister just moved here from Cali." Brooke said the only thing she could think of.

"Peyton Sawyer." THe skinny blonde held out her right hand.

"Brooke Davis." she grinned and then shut her locker.

"Well Brooke this is your lucky day because i don't usually do this kindof thing. Give me your schedule." Peyton demanded and held out her hand.

Brooke reached in her bag and pulled it out.

"Okay looks like we have american government, english lit and calculos together. Lets go."

Brooke followed her into the first class once the bell rang. Unruly teens were sprawled out around the room. They headed towards the back of room and sat down. All of a sudden a tall dark haired guy with familar eyes walked in.

"Now take your seat. I don't want you wasting my time." the oldder woman behind the desk said.

"Geez I'm going." he smirked. And gave a fake wave towards Peyton.

Once it was lunchtime Brooke looked over at peyton who was drawing. "Who was that?" even though she already knew.

"Whose who?" Peyton asked, not once looking up from her masterpiece.

"The one who waved to you in English."

Peyton stopped and looked up from her paper. "Damn you're new. That's Nathan Scott, basketball captin, mr. Mcdreamy. Blah blah blah."

Brooke nodded slightly.

"Why you care." Peyton asked sharply.

"Umm... I bumped into him this summer and i was just-"

"Say no more. I just hope you don't fall for his crap cos thats what he is. The biggest douche on this Earth!"

"Nice to hear your voice to Sawyer." Nathan appeared in front of the sun with a cocky smile on his perfect face.

"Ugh leave me alone Scott." Peyton muttered.

"Geez its someones time of the month." his friend tim said. Making Nathan laugh.

Peyton ignored him.

"So whose your little sidekick now?" Tim asked, grinning in a stupid way.

Brooke looked up deep into his eyes.

"Huh, looks like she's just like you Peyt. A Freak!" Nathan said.

Just then Hailey James appeared by Nathan's side, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Well, well the new girl in TreeHill is a freak." she said smugly.

Brooke grabbed her bag and got up.

"Oh no... You don't leave until i tell you to." Haley said getting infront of Brooke.

"Leave er' alone Haley." Peyton finaly said.

Just then Haley stuck her foot out and tripped Brooke. Which knocked her on the ground. She instantly grabbed her wrist in pain. Peyton got up and said, "LEave before i kick your ass like last year."

"Hmm." Haley shook off that remark and grabbed Nathan pulling him until they were walking side by side.

"You okay?" Peyton said once she'd gotten up.

"Does she do that kindof stuff all the time?" Brooke winced and the pain in her left hand.

"Yeah. I mean her dad's the vice president of this town. That tramp can get anything she wants." Peyton spat out.

"Like Nathan?" Brooke mumbled.

"She got drunk and hooked up with him the night of my party at Tric." she answered back.

"Wow what a jerk." Brooke crossed her arms looking at Nathan who was halfway across the courtyard now.

"Thats the nicer way to put it." Peyton gathered her things. "Come on. I'll give you a ride."

Brooke thought about her sister but then decided that Rachel wouldn't care at all. "sure."

Nathan looked back one time. Even though he was a jerk what haley did made Nathan reconsider their relationship. He knew that if he broke things up with her it wouldn't be pretty, i mean her dad was the vice freakin president of TreeHill. But lately Haley was a bore to him none-the-less these days. There were a ton of cute girls at school but something in Nathan made him look back at the beautiful brunette in pain.

` Haley laughed, "What a skank!"

Nathan just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his brother. "Ay, Luke can you gimme a ride?"

Lucas, the dirty blonde haired cutie turned around in suprise. Nathan never asked him for rides, he was always staying after school with Haley. "Uh yeah. I guess."

Nathan nodded and headed towards him.

Haley cleared her throat, making Nathan turn back around. "Why aren't you staying with me."

"Uhm... I have this big project to do so i have to go to th library." he said, which was true.

"My baby is going to the library? Now thats a shocker!" she gigled again.

"See ya later." he mumbled and jumped in his brothers car.

While luke was driving everything was quiet, well that was until he tried to make conversation with him. "So where am i really taking you."

Nathan's devilish grin appeared. "The library!"

"Okay.." his brother laughed.

"What?"

"Its just... The whole time I've known you you've never been there. Ever." Lucas was now pulling into the only library in TreeHill.

"Yeah, well..." Nate cut off his sentence and got out of the car.

"Bye Nathan." he said.

"Bye." and then Nathan walked into the Library. The library was rather small but had tons of books and computers there so he decided to do his research paper. Since this really was his first time being there he had to go aske where things were. Once he found the stuff he needed Nathan grabbed a table in the back. People were also back there with either a book or a labtop, but the only person he saw was the beautiful brunette from earlier. She was wearing the same clothes except she had a black hoodie on over her shirt. Brooke was sitting peacefully on a couch and reading a Nicholas Sparks book.

"Oh my god. why in the world would he be here?" Brooke asked herself. She thought the library was an anti-jock zone. Guess she was wronge. While she was relaxing it took her a lot of strengh not to look at him. There was no doubt that he was gorgeous. His sexy smile and piercing blue eyes were getting to be her weakness. But Nathan was just a stupid jock who laughed when girls trip, well thats what she believed from her new friend Peyton. And now she could feel those eyes burning into her skin, this was making her very uncomfortable so she got up and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week later everything seemed to be going well. Brooke loved her classes and was so happy to meet a friend, Peyton wasn't like any other friend she'd had in the past. It was now around 2am on friday when Brooke was listening to some music and writing in her journal (she has written in it every night since she was 12!). She was laying in her bed and started to get worried about her sister Rachel. Rachel went to a party that following night and said she'd be back by 1am, and even though she was only an hour late it wasn't like her. Brooke began to worry, her parents had already gone to bed and it was just her. She was just about asleep when she heard a car pull up and get out. This got Brooke's attention and looked out the window, sure enough it was her sister being carried by a dark figure in a ran down the stairs and opened up the front door, she looked down at her sister who she figured was drunk and then took a look at the guy who brought her sister home. To her surprise it was Nathan.

"Shit." nathan mumbled. "THis is your sister?"

Brooke nodded. "Why the hell are you here."

He was taken aback by her tone. "She passed out drunk at a party so i brought her home."

"Is that all that you did." it came out like more of a statement then question.

"Of course. What do i look like a rapist?" he asked his head cocked to one side.

"Idk, its not like your no saint!" she bit back.

"I think i deserve a thankyou." he said.

"I dont have to thank you for anything." she hissed. "I mean why should i?"

He remembered what happened that first day with haley. "I'm sorry she tripped you."

Brooke folded her arms, "Didn't seem that way when u laughed."

Nathan finally gave up, put his hands in his pockets and turned back to his car. He truly did feel bad that she was tripped but since he didn't do anything about it he decided to forget it. "Damn, why'd she have to open the door." nathan asked himself. All he was planning to do was leave at the front door and ring the doorbell but that didn't happen. Not even close.  
There was something making Nathan wanting to turn back and really appologize to her but he kept driving.

as quietly as she could Brooke dragged her sister into her house and up to her bedroom. It was now about 1:30am and she was still awake, Brooke laid there in her bed and thought about the events that just happened. Was nathan really as bad as she thought? Finally Brooke decided to go take a walk, and she ended up sitting on a rock overlooking the river by the rivercourt. Everything was very peaceful and she thought she was alone, and well she was until she heard noise from behind her. Brooke got scared and quickly turned around to see him, playing basketball. At first she wanted to runaway and go back home but then she walked out of the darkness to where he could see her. Once nathan did see her he just got back to playing his game.

"Hey." she mumbled.

"Hi?" he panted.

"Listen, about tonight-"

"Don't bother." he cut in.

"Nathan please, i wanted to appologize." Booke looked sencere but deep down she was trying to hide in her black hoodie.

"Apology excepted." he said then went on playing his game.

"Why are you out here so late?" her voice was strained in some weird way that she couldn't explain.

"Its peaceful. Well most of the time." he said.

"Oh." Brooke looked the other way.

"Why'd you really come here brooke?" Nathan had the ball on his hip.

"I told i was-" she started.

"Come on i may not be passing history but i wasn't born yesterday." he grinned.

"Your failing historty?" Brooke laughed to herself.

"Yes but you never answered my question "

"Well i also was wishing to see you to appologize."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because maube i thought you weren't that jerk i saw on the first day of school." Brooke muttered.

"Wow. " Nathan was shocked.

"Listen, if you ever want me tutor you just ask." Brooke said and then walked away.

""Wait." he yelled after her, "You would tutor me? But why?"

"I owe you one." Brooke gave one of her winks which was flirty and cute. And then she disappeared into the darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

On monday Brooke took a little more time to get ready, she put on her makeup on really pretty and then headed down to the kitchen where her mother and sister were arguing about the party on friday.

"But mom there's this really cute skirt at Hollister i want to buy." Rachel was whining.

"No buts! I told you to be home by 11pm and you were not in your bed until 2! I'm sorry but your not getting the car." their mother was stirring some eggs.

"Then how am i getting to school?" Rachel pouted.

"You and your sister are taking the bus!" he mother said sternly.

"Hey why am i getting punished to?" Brooke cut in.

"Because when i checked on you, you were not in your bed either missy! Now you better go or you guys are guna miss the bus.." Victoria said and walked out of the room.

When the girls got on the bus Rachel and Brooke sat together. She didn't really mind the bus but her sister couldn't stand it. Rachel used to whine and cry for her mom to take her to school until she was old enough herself.

"This is all your fault!" Brooke whispered.

"How is it mine?" Rachel asked dumbly.

"I had to drag your drunken self up to your room at 1:30am and thats why mom didn't see me in my room." whispered back, mad.

"Well i guess thats your fault then. You didn't have to do that for me." Rachel muttered.

"Fine. I'll remeber that next time." Brooke said and got off the bus.

It was now lunch time and Brooke went to go meet Peyton who was under a tree on the field. "Hey."

"Hi." Peyton smiled. "Where were you all weekend?"

"No where. At my house."

"Sounds boring. You should've hung out with me." Peyton was drawing something new like always.

"I was sortof grounded." Brooke said.

Peyton laughed, "Take a seat, by the way i love your ofit today. Total rocker chick vibe."

Brooke looked down at her dark blues skinny jeans, white tanktop, and black leather jacket. She smiled, the comment made her feel better. "Oh this? Its just somethin i threw on today."

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're alright Davis,."

"Eh, you are to Sawyer." Brooke grinned and looked up to see Nathan right there looking down at her.

"What do you want Scott? Can't you get the hint that she isn't intrested." she shot to him.

But Nathan didn't even hear Peytons insult, he was to busy staring at Brooke. He never thought he saw someone more beautiful. "H-hi brooke. Can i talk to you for a second."

Peyton gave a confused look to brooke. She shook her head slightly.

Brooke got up quickly and walked a few steps over to him, "What?"

"Do you think you could tutor me in history?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan Scott is asking me to tutor him?" Brooke put her right hand up to heart, mocking him.

"Come on, you offered. Remember?" Nathan got a little closer to her.

"Suure-" Brooke flirted. "But on one condition."

Nathan raised a brow.

"Don't tell anybody." Brooke said.

Nathan was totaly fine with that, "Okay."

"Meet me after school in the Library." Brooke said and then turned back in her friends direction and walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Peyton asked very annoyed.

"Nathan wants me-" Brooke forgot she didn't want anyone to know about their secret plans. "Nathan wanted me to tell you how unbelievably stupid you look but then i told him to suck it."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Typical nathan scott for ya."

"Come on, lets get to class." Brooke grabbed her things and headed towards the door. Wow that was close but it seemed like Peyton didn't care so she forgot about it. Her next class went by so quickly and it was soon time to go meet Nathan. Once she ditched Peyton, Brooke headed for the library in search for him. Brooke grabbed a table in the back and then waited. After waiting about fifthteen minutes, an angry Brooke left the school. Since thee buses had already left she was stuck walking. While walking home she received a text message,  
when seeing who it was Brooke rolled her eyes. The text said, "So srry i missed our tutor session. Meet me at the beach house in ten. -Nate" Her gut told her to forget it but her heart urged her in the other direction. Within five minutes Brooke was at Nathan's door ringing the door bell.

"I knew you'd show." Nathan said cocky.

Nathan's sexy grin was getting to be her weakness, that scared her. A lot. "Yeah, yeah. You guna let me in?"

He raise his eyebrows and lifted his muscular arrm so that she could walk under it. Once she was inside Brooke was shocked. "Wow this place is beautiful."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah no thanks to our maid. Shh she's sleeping."

Brooke hit his arm playfully. "Okay where do you want to study at?"

Nathan led her into the kitchen and they began to study. She talked to him about the American Revolution and the Civil war. About an hour into their little stsudy session Nathan started to get restless and then finaly said. "Come on, lets take a swim."

"No! We're here to study, and i dont have anything to wear!" Brooke said.

"Everyone needs a break sometimes. Here this should fit you, this was my sisters." Nathan lied. But he handed her the plain white bikini.

Brooke looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Fine."

Nathan was outside by the pool when she came out wrapped in a towel. He stared at her pretty legs and then back up to her face. He couldn't wait to see her under that purple towel that she wore so cute. "Come on, lets get in."

"Turn around until I get in." Brooke laughed, an embarased tone deep down.

"I've seen plenty of girls in bikinis." Nathan proudly said but realized it wasn't the right thing to say. He smiled again and walked up to her, once they were inches apart Nathan grabbed the end of her towel and pulled it off. He just stared at her beauty.

"Nathan!" she screamed.

And he laughed so sexy and perfectly. Then picked her up and jumped in the pool. They made a huge splash and when they both came up Brooke yelled "Nathan Scott, How dare you!"

"Come on, you had fun." he cocked his head to the side and did an exciting grin.

Right then Brooke thought of his muscular bicepts wrapped around her when they jumped in the pool. That warm sensation was making her body tingle with bliss. Her mouth got dry and when she spoke it was like a screeching sound. "I can't believe you."

Nathan laughed. "Sorry, sorry i couldn't help myself."

"Uh-huh." Brooke flirted as she swam away.

They were both having a great time in the pool. Brooke totaly forgot about everything but being with Nathan. When it started to get dark, the two teens got out of the pool and wrapped up in their towels. Everything was going great, until they heard someone walk through the back gate. They were both shocked to see peyton standing there with Haley James pissed as ever.

"What the hell is this?" Haley asked, her hands on her hips. "I was going to ask the same thing, Brooke."

"I was tutoring Nathan in History." Brooke said.

"In the pool? Come on Brooke." Peyton argued.

"We just took a break." She ssaid to her only girl friend.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Peyton said and then walked back to her car. But before she was out of the gate she turned around and said, "Oh yeah, and I'm sure he liked that bikini on you better than me." Once she saw Brooke's jaw drop, she turned back around and left.

"You slut!" Haley slapped Brooke across the face and walked out to.

Brooke felt humiliated and small. After the pain from her cheek went way she turned and looked at Nathan. "Are you kidding me? You said this was your sisters bikini. God you don't have a sister, do you?"

Nathan shook his head in shame.

"Peyton was right. You're nothin but a jerk!" Brooke grabbed her things and started to walk towards the door. But before she made it to her car Nathan grabbed her wrist.

"Brooke i'm sorry. Haley and Peyton are just jealous." He said.

"Let go of me." Brooke fought her hardest to get away but he wouldn't let go.

"I care about you so much."

"Oh really? How do I know you aren't going to treat me like the other girls you've been with?" Brooke cried deep into his eyes.

Nathan panicked, he had no clue what to say next. So he took her delicate, pale face in his hands and kissed her. He moved his lips all over her mouth until she began to kiss back.  
Then he snook his tounge through her mouth. Brooke was getting into it until she realized what just happened and broke away. "No. I'm sorry. I just cant."

"Why? Why can't you take a chance on me?" he asked sincerely.

"Because, I don't want to get hurt like Peyton." Brooke said coldly and then walked down the beach. Leaving Nathan was harder than she thought it would be but she knew that walking away was best. While walking back home Brooke repeated the kiss between her and Nathan over and over again. She couldn't seem to get that kiss out of her mind no matter how hard she'd tried. Before she went home she stopped by the rivercourt to appologize to Peyton. When she approached the her car Peyton was clearly not paying attention, and thats when Brooke spoke up.

"Hey." She whispered.

Peyton looked up from her drawling in shock, "Hey, i thought you'd be with your new bo."

"Trust me, he's not nor ever will be my bo." A laugh slipped from her mouth. "You walked in at a bad time. Peyton he lied to me, i thought that bikini was his sisters."

"Wow you expect me to believe you?" Peyton shook her head in disbilief.

"I didn't know he was tricking me. I left right after Haley came up and slapped me." Brookes arms were crossed and she was looking down in embarrassment.

"You should've took my advice and stayed away. Getting on Haley's bad side is the worst thing you could do. She will make your life a living hell and the worse part is that no ones going to help you out." Peyton sewt down her drawling and looked Brooke in the eyes. "If you promise to stay away from him, I'll protect you."

"I don't need Protection. What i need is a friend."

Peyton knew right there that Brooke was truly sorry. "Good. Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks." Brooke said and then jumped in the car.  



	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning before Tree Hill High's Home coming dance and Brooke had nothing to wear. She was rumaging through all her stuff to find a decent dress to wear but the only thing close to a dress was the one she wore in a talent show 2 years ago. "Mom i have nothing to wear!" Brooke said as she went down the staircase.

"Are you sure dear?" Victoria said while making a pot of coffee.

"Yes I'm sure. Can I please have some money." Brooke pleaded with her mother.

"Alright, here's a hundred dollars. But dont tell your sister, Rachel will freak out!" Victoria smiled slightly.

Brooke hugged her mom and then went back up stairs to get dressed. Before leaving she picked up the phone and dialed Peyton's number. "Hey Peyton."

A tired Peyton answered the phone and said, "Yeah?"

"Lets go to the mall and get some dresses for homecoming." Brooke said.

"No way. I'm not going anyways." Peyton mumbled.

"Fine. At least go with me to pick one out. PRetty please."

Peyton paused for a long minute but then spoke in a sarcastic way. "Fine. I'll pick you up in ten."

"Thanks!" Brooke squealed and then hung up.

When Brooke and Peyton reached the mall it was dead. Hardly anyone was there which they thought was a good thing but when the went in to all the dress stores everything was picked clean. Brooke frowned at the emptiness of all the stores, "Great."

"Well lets go then." Peyton said and turned back.

"Wait! Do they have fabrics?" Brooke asked as she wandered the mall.

"Uhh yeah, i think there's a Joannes in here somewhere. But why-"

"I can make our own dresses!"

About a half an hour later Brooke was at home making her and Peyton's dresses for the dance. For Peyton's dress she made a long silky black dress with only one sleeve and a white laced flower in the corner. And then for herself she made a short creamy white dress with no sleeves and a Black laced flower in the corner of her dress. THe last finishing touch for both the dresses she created was long white and black silky gloves. "Perfect!" Brooke said proudly as she took one last look at the dresses.

"Wow this is beautiful." PEyton said as she looked in mirror.

"Thank you. I think they both turned out great." Brooke said looking at herself in the mirror to. Everything was turning out great and she couldn't wait to get to the school where she could show off. Once they did their hair and makeup both the girls were off to homecoming. When they steped out of the car at Tree Hill High all eyes were on them, even Haley and her pauce.

"Omg! Where the hell did they get those dresses?" Haley screamed to her girls.

"I didn't see anything like that at the mall." Bevin groaned.

"Whatever, at least I'm here with the captin of the basketball team." Haley said and then walked over to Nathan and his buddies.

"Wow." Nathan whispered as she approached but he was looking over her to where Brooke stood.

"I know isn't it beautiful." Haley smoothed out her pink dress out but then looked up to see her boyfriend gazing at the new girl. Right then Haley knew exactly what she had to do.

"Oh hey Haley." Nathan finaly said and took her into the gym.

"Lets dance." Haley said and then pulled Nathan to the dance floor.

"Oh my goodness what are going to do? Robin is sick and we have no one to sing." A girl said.

"Brooke will do it." PEyton screamed and pushed Brooke over to the girl.

"You can sing nubie?" The perky girl said.

Brooke was still in shock but still spoke up. "Umm sordof."

"Not just sordof. Brooke here is great." Peyton said.

"Alright then. You're on in five." The girl said and walked off.

Brooke playfully hit Peytons arm. "I cant believe you did that!"

"Go on and have fun." PEyton said. "This is a great way to prove yourself. Ive heard your voice, its great. Okay now go."

"Fine." Brooke said and then shyly walked on stage.

"Oh my god!" Haley mumbled when she saw Brooke on stage.

Nathan looked up and saw the beauty again. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

Brooke smiled and then said, "I'm going to sing a song i learned along time ago in my church." Brooke took a deep breath and then started to sing.

This is my temporary home its not where i belong,  
windows and rooms that were passin through. This is just a stop on the way to where im going. I'm not afraid because i know this is my temporary home.

Everyone was shocked at her very beautiful voice. Haley made Nathan slow dance with her, and while they danced Nathan couldn't his eyes off of her. The song she sang was absolutely beautiful. Once she was done singing he saw Brooke leave the gym. "I'll be right back." he told HAley and then headed to the door. Brooke was standing outside looking up at the night sky. He came up behind her and said, "There you are."

Brooke turned around to face him, "Hi."

"You look amazing." Nathan eyes were wide and staring at her.

"Thanks. I acually made mine and Peyton's dress." Brooke said proudly.

"Wow. So would you like to dance?" Nathan asked.

"Out here?"

"Why not." He said and grabbed her delicate hand. He twirled her around which made her giggle.

"I didn't know you were a dancer." She flirted.

"I got a few tips from my mother you could say." He laughed &dipped her slightly. Dancing with Brooke just felt right to him. He didn't want this momment to end and neither did she. Having Brooke this close to him was just an amazing feeling and even though the song ended he couldn't seem to let go of her.

"Nathan i need to go." She whispered in his ear. That was the last thing that she wanted to do but if she didn't get back into the dance Peyton would start to look for her and if that happens the worst place she could be would be in Nathans arms. Brooke also remembered that if Haley found them like this it would only make it worse for herself.

"Can't I walk you home? I promise not to tell." He smiled that sexy grin again.

"Don't tempt me please." She broke away and started walking towards the gym.

But Nathan wasn't going to take no for an answer. He jogged up infront of her and said, "Pretty please with basketballs on top."

Brooke bursted out laughing. "Fine."

They started walking down the side walk and towards her house. All of a suden it began raining. "Great!" Brooke screamed.

Nathan stopped as they reached the beach. "Get on my back and I'll take you to my beach house."

"What?" Brooke yelled over the thunder.

"Get on my back." He said and bent down.

She just rolled her eyes and climbed on his back. As soon as she was on he ran as fast as he could to the Beach house. Once they reached his porch he let her down. "My dress is totaly ruined!"

"Sorry." He said honestly. When they got inside he hurried into the kitchen and turned on the lights. "I'll take you home once the rain stops."

THe rain was now pouring down and the thunder was roaring like crazy.

"Okay." she said and rubbed her arms to get them warm.

"Here." he said and handed her a plain navy blue tee and some plaid pants. "These will keep you warm."

Brooke looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well you can freeze if you want but i'd put them on." He smirked and handed her the clothes.

When she came out of the Bathroom she was wearing his clothes and a white towel on her hair. They both laughed when she saw him and then she reached for her phone. "I'm just going to call my mom and tell her im alright."

Nathan nodded and then went into the kitchen and said. "How about some hot cocoa?"

"Sounds great." She hollered from the living room.

Brooke called her mom and straitened everything out. Once she got off she followed the wonderful smell to the kitchen. "Whatcha making?"

"I thought home baked cookies would go good with the hot chocolate." He said.

"Yeah, they smell delecious." Brooke smiled.

After they got their cocoa and cookies they both headed to the couch. THere was candles lit because the power had gone out so it was very romantic. When Brooke was settled she decided to get to learn alittle more about him. "So how long have you been with Haley?"

Nathan took a bite of his cookie and then said. "About four months."

"Oh." Brooke said. "When did you start to play basketball?"

"Lets just say for my third birthday i got my first basketball hoop. You know the plastic ones." He laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Nice." Brooke laughed back.

"So whats with the 20Q:?" Nathan asked after he took a sip of his cocoa.

"I just wana get to know you, thats all." Brooke said as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Wow you're like the only one thats ever said that to me." Nathan said.

"Figures." Brooke said.

"My turn. How did you become such a great singer?"

"Mom says i get it from my grandmother. She said i used to sing every night in my sleep." she started to get teary-eyed. "And then she passed away when i was nine and my mom said i stopped."

"Wow. I'm sorry." Nathan put his hand on her shoulder which made her lean into him.

"Well you know thats life. Life sucks and then you die." Brooke mumbled coldly against his chest.

"Life doesn't have to suck Brooke." Nathan kissed her forehead.

Brooke looked up into his piercing blue eyes and whispered, "How can you be so sure?"

Nathan brushed his hand against her cheek and smiled. Then he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips. They stayed there like that forever, he moved his hands over her arms and then squeezed the side of her stomach. She let out a slight moan and whispered, "Nathan, we can''re with Haley."

Nathan sighed, "You're right."

Brooke sat back up and rubbed her face. "I should really get home."

"Damn, its already 2am. Are you sure you cant spend the night?" Nathan yawned.

"I told my mom i was sleeping at Peyton's. I guess i could stay." She picked up her cell and contemplated whether she should stay or not but then set it back down on the coffee table. Then she laid back down next to Nathan, Brooke felt warm and safe wrapped up in his arms. Soon after, they both drifted too sleep in eachothers arms. Nathan woke up before Brooke and decided to make her breakfast. He scrambled up some eggs and bacon, fried some toast, and squeezed fresh orange juice. Once the table was set and all the food was ready, Nathan went to go wake up Brooke. But when he got in the living room she was already awake.

"What smells so good?" Brooke smiled.

"I cooked us some breakfast. II hope you like scrambled eggs and bacon." Nathan smiled as he brought her into the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me? Thats my favorite." She made her way to the table and sat down. "I can't believe you did this."

"Don't worry it was my pleasure." Nathan grinned and sat down next to her. Once they finished eating Brooke helped him clean up even though he said that he would do it all himself.

"Thanks for everything." Brooke said walking out of the bathroom wearing her white dress from the night before. She truly appreciated all that he did for her but it was time to get back home before her mom got suspicious.

"Your welcome, anytime." Nathan said, getting off the couch and heading over to the door. He took one last look of her, the dress looked almost as good as it did on her the night before. Her beauty blew him away everytime he was with her. He never felt anything like this with Haley or any other girl he has been with. When she walked out his door Nathan felt her take a part of him with her. This scared Nathan to death.

"Bye." She said and reached up slightly and placed a kiss on his cheek. Once Nathan waved, Brooke walked down the steps and walked home. When Brooke got home she realized no one was up yet, so she thought. But as she tip toed in and shut the door behind her a familar voice whispered, "Where the hell have you been?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my god you scared me. I thought you were mom." Brooke said and then headed to the stairs.

"Not so fast." Rachel said coming out of the kitchen. "Where were you all last night?"

Brooke turned around to face her sister and then said, "I was with Peyton."

"I dont think so. Peyton called last night around midnight hoping you got home safe. Now come on, you better tell me or im telling mom." Rachel crossed her arms.

"ALright fine, i was with Nathan. But if you tell mom i will-" Brooke rambled.

"Wait! You were with Nathan Scott?" Rachels eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"Yes. And all we did was get to know eachother. I swear if you say anything to mo-"

"Don't worry. I'm proud of ya sis." Rachel smiled. "now go upstairs and change before mom wakes up."

Brooke hurried up the stairs but before she reached the top step Brooke turned around and said, " Hey Rachel. Thanks."

Rachel rolled her eyes and then went back into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. 


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke went up to her room to change into some pajamas. After getting out of the ratty dress, Brooke passed out in her bed. While sleeping she dreamed about being in Nathan's stronge and tanned arms. They came so close to sleeping with eachother which Brooke alittle dissappoined but she knew how wronge it would be. Brooke was never the one to be a slut and ruin relationships so she wasn't going to start now. She woke up a while later and checked her alarm clock, it was already 3:40pm.

"There you are sleepy head. Me and your sister were about to call an army to get you outta that bed." Victoria smiled at her lazy daughter wearing a pair of sweats and a tanktop.

"Yeah its like you were out all night." Rachel smirked and gave her sis a sarcastic look.

"Well you know, all that dancing must of got to me." Brooke said and gave her mom a hug. While hugging her mom, she gave her sister a dirty look.

"Okay. I'm off to the mall. See you guys later." Rachel grabbed her keys then purse and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Brooke said. "Mind if I go with you? I wana but a few things."

Both Victoria and her sister were shocked but Rachel knew exactly why she wanted some new things. "Why of course." Her sis waited in the car for her to get dressed. Five minutes later Brooke was hopping into the baby blue bug.

"Thanks for letting me hitch a ride with you."

"WEll its about time you start dressing like a girl." Rachel said.

Brooke giggled. "Will you help me pick out something sexy?"

"Girl I'm going to get you something that even that slut Haley won't even beable to top." Rachel smiled and then speeded towards the mall. When they got to the mall the first store the girls went in was Charolette Russe. THere was plenty of cute clothes there but Brooke didn't think it was her style.

"But thats the point. You want to wear something that you'd never wear before. Here try this on." Rachel handed her a dress. She had many other things for her sis to try on but nothing was really fitting Brooke's style. It wasn't until the last dress she had Brooke try on that made her look hot. It was a short black sundress that showed off her tiny legs.

"I love it!" Brooke smiled at her self in the mirror.

"And better yet, Haley will have a fit." Rachel hugged her sister from behind.

"THanks." Brooke smiled once again and then went back in the dressing room to change.

Monday came faster than she expected it to. Brooke woke up early to curl her hair and do her makeup, and when she came down the stairs in her new dress Rachel was proud.  
They got in the car and headed to school, and when Brooke stepped out of the car and up the school parking a lot all eyes were on her. She smiled and headed inside to find Nathan, and as she expected he was with all his buddies in the courtyard. The first person to notice was Haley who almost spit her non-fat soy latte' at Bevin.

"She looks so-" Haley squinted her eyes in that direction.

"PRetty." Bevin said in a dumb-blonde way.

"Oh shut up, Bev." Haley spat out and walked over to where Nathan was. To bad she got there before Brooke did. "Hey baby." She sat down on his lap and gave him a deep tounged kiss.

Nathan was taken by surprise. "Woah slow down." he said nearly out of breath.

"Why don't we skip class today." Haley badded her eyelashes

"You know we can't Hales." Nathan sighed.

"Ugh whatever, your loss" Haley said. "Come on Bev." And then she strolled away like nothing happened.

Nathan rolled his eyes and then looked up to see Brooke half way across the courtyard, beautiful than ever. He smiled but then realized that she saw the kiss. Nathan had to explain what happened, he started toward her in a slow jog but the began to chase after her.

"This was the worst mistake, what am i thinking!" Brooke yelled to her self as she ran out of the school. Soon after though he caught up with her.

"Brooke wait! Its not what it looked like. Haley kissed me." Nathan panted.

"Yes it was. But its fine. You shouldn't have to explain why you kissed her girlfriend. I don't know what i was thinking." Brooke cried.

"I don't want to be with Haley, I want to be with you." Nathan said.

"You clearly don't know what you want. Come on Nate, you know that if you wanted me you'd be with me. And not Haley to." Brooke looked around to see Haley walking towards them. "Go. Its rude to keep her waiting." She squeezed his arm one last time and then walked the other way. Brooke let a couple of tears escape down her cheek before going into first period. As hard as that was, Brooke knows that its time to move on and maybe find someone else.

For the next couple of months thats exactly what Brooke was doing. She was now taking a chance on Nathan's half Brother Lucas, who she wasn't sure about until the night of the winter dance. While Nathan and Haley were dancing, Brooke was alone and cold until Lucas showed up and gave her his coat jacket and gave her a good talk. He told her how Nathan was just pressured to be with Haley because of her dad. Lucas made her feel special and welcomed. They ended up kissing that night infront of Brooke's house. THe kiss was warm and short but made her feel a connection between them.

It was New Year's eve in Tree Hill. Everyone was out drinking and celebrating the coming of the new year. Lucas invited Brooke to a party at his house, and even though Nathan would be there Brooke knew that she'd be safe with her boyfriend. Rachel and her arrived at the Scott's residence around eight o' clock, Rach went strait to the dane floor and Brooke went up to Lucas's room. "Luke" Brooke asked as she entered his bedroom. But when she turned the corner Nathan was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. "God you scared me. Where's Luke?"

"I don't know where your boyfriend went." Nathan muttered.

"Right, I'll go find him." Brooke whispered.

"Wait, Brooke I'm sorry. Can we talk?" Nathan sat up and rubbed the space next to him.

She didn't know if that was such a good idea but nothing was going to happen, she was in her boyfriends room. Brooke sat down next to her old crush. "What do you wana talk about?"

"I just want you to know how sorry i was. If haley was-"

"Its alright. You don't have to explain I'm with Lucas now." Brooke tried to smile at him but she coukdn't. So she looked over at Luke's nighttstand and stared at the picture of them posing infront of Karen's Cafe'.

"So how are things between you guys?" Nathan mumbled.

"Good. He makes happy, isn't thats what matters?" Brooke said quickly and then got up from the bed, she walked over to the window and stared out into the stary sky. Things were starting to get serious with Lucas and that scared her. Lucas was the first guy she really loved but being with Nathan at the momment was confusing her mind.

Nathan followed her over to window and put his hands on her shoulders. Then he leaned in to kiss her hair. Right then he wanted to tell her everything, from how much he loved her to breaking up with Haley. But just as he opened his mouth Lucas walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Lucas yelled which made Brooke move away from Nathan.

"Luke, its not what it looks like. I swear." Brooke ran over to Lucas and spin him around to give him a hug. "Happy New Years Babe!"

Lucas smiled, "Happy New Years Brooke. " and then he broke away and leaned down to kiss her. Once they kissed, all the fireworks went off.

Nathan stared at Brooke and lucas like a dummy. He knew how much Brooke meant to his brother but he couldn't help how he felt about her. it was painful to watch them kiss so he left. On the way out he managed to throw a picture of Brooke and lucas in the street. All of the feelings for her were bubbling inside him and there was no way to get rid of it. Haley didn't matter to him anymore and neither did his life. Nathan walked out into the middle of the street and screamed on the top of his lungs. Then he looked up only to see car lights in his direction. All of a sudden, Nathan was hit by a blue jeep. He was knocked down to the street and all cut up.

"NATHAN!" Brooke, Lucas, and Haley screamed. They both ran out of the house and over to him. Brooke was the first to get there, as soon as she saw him laying there, she fell to the ground. Soon after Lucas was grabbing and pulling her away from him. He was screaming for Haley to call 911 and thats exactly what she did. Five minutes later you could here the sirens surrounding the big beach house. The medics had to lift Nathan's limp body on a gurnee and into the ambulence. Once that was all done Brooke spoke up, "I'm riding with him."

Lucas was surprised and was about to say something when Haley ran up to the truck. "No I'm riding with him, he's my boyfriend."

The ambulence let her in the truck and then shut the door. "YOu can meet us there."

"Come on, we'll follow them there sweetie." Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her to his car. He speeded all the way to the hospital and got there the same time as the ambulence did. They both hurried into the emergency room and waited for them to come out.

The doctor finally came out to the waiting room. "Are you Lucas Scott?"

Lucas shot up right away making Brooke wake up since she was laying on his chest. "Yes, hows my brother doing?"

"Well he's in a coma from a concusion he got from the accident but other than a couple cuts and bruises he should be fine." THe doctor said.

"Can we go see him?" Brooke asked.

"Why of course. Just one at a time please." The doctor said and then walked away.

They both got up at the same time and Lucas said, "After Haley gets done seeing him I'll take her home and then i'll come right back."

Brooke nodded and walked into Lucas's arms where she began to siley cry. She knew that this had to be her fault some how but she didn't want to believe that. After Lucas and Haley both visited Nathan it was her turn. Brooke walked back to Nathan's room, watching him in that coma was reakky tough for her. She sat down right next to him and grabbed his hand.  
"Hey Nayte." She cried in her whisper, seeing him all cut up was hard. "If you can hear me move your fingers. Please move your fingers Nayte." But there was no use. He wasn't waking up anytime soon. Brooke spent the rest of the night by his side hoping he would move hbis fingers. The next morning there was still no change but Brooke kept her faith stronge.

"How is he?" Lucas walked in with two coffees and a bagel.

"Still no change." Brooke looked at Nathan all cut and bruised. She wondered if there was ever going to be any change.


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been a week since Nathan's accident. He was still in a coma with no change at all, the doctors didn't know if he was going to ever wake up. He still had people visiting him including Brooke, Lucas, and Haley. They brought flowers and bal loons into his room to make it more colorful, Brooke hated the plain white everything of the hospital. She usually came to see him at night but on sunday she came in the morning. She went right over to his bedside and grabbed his hand, he felt warm. Then her cellphone rang and she read the newest message she recieved from Lucas. "Mornin' babe. Cant wait to see ya -Luke" This made her smile, after her visit with Nayte she had a bbq with Lucas & with his mom. Brooke wiggled her hand free from his hand and began to reply to her text.

"Brooke." Nathan mumbled hoarsly. He moved his hand to grab her perfectly manicured hand.

Brooke was startled, "Oh my god. You're alive!"

"Barely." he whispered.

Brooke smiled and rubbed her hand on his cheek. "You scared us to death. How dare you go out and get your self hit by a car!"

"My bad." He laughed for the first time since he got up.

Brooke gave him a dirty look and then got up. "I better go tell them your up."

"No, wait! Can you just stay here with me, right now?" Nathan said.

She couldn't resist his wishes so she sat back down. He asked about whats been happening in tree Hill and how everyone was. They talked and talked for about two hours until she finaly went and told the doctors that he woke up. The doctor said he could go home that day and then left. But he also said that he was going to need help getting around for the next week and no driving.

"Looks like Lucas is guna hav to play daddy while you're all banged up." Brooke said to Nathan.

"What, why?" Nathan asked, sounding confused.

"Your parents are still on their cruise. Don't worry they know all about your accident." Brooke smirked.

Nathan did a sexy sideways grin and said, "I swear nothing was going to stop them from getting on that boat."

"I'm sure. Well your brother is on his way to pick us up and take you back to his place. They're having a bbq." Brooke said gathering her things.

Nathan laughed at how serious she was being, Brooke looked adorable to him. "Calm down. Karen's nice, nothing like my mom."

Brooke stopped pacing his room and smiled, "I know. I guess im alittle nervous."

"Alittle?" Nathan laughed.

"Alright im a lot. But you better be there to save my butt." Brooke said.

"Always babe." Nathan smirked just as his half brother Lucas barged in.

"You made it!" Lucas smiled and turned around to hug and kiss Brooke.

"Ugh stop before i puke, please." Nathan said sarcastically and threw a pillow at the happy couple.

"Ready to go Nayte? " Brooke asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Nathan said and got up from the bed.

The three teens got in Lucas's car and went back to his place. Smoke filled the Scott's backyard from the grill, friends and family were sitting in chairs and the kids were playing with their toys. Everyone was glad to have Nathan home, when he first walked through the yard people didn't recognize him. He avoided everyone's question to how he got hit and if he saw it coming but he managed to worm his way into the house where Lucas and Brooke were talking.

"Geez, you'd think I'd been gone for months." Nathan joked as he made his way to the couch. "What's going on with you two?"

"Oh nothing, we were just discussing how ungrateful Lucas is being." Brooke crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" Lucas said.

Nathans eyes went wide, "Whats going on?"

"Your brother got offered a two week tour of Duke which he's refusing because you'll be all by yourself."

"Dude you have to go, thats such a great offer. I'd be upset if you didn't go." Nathan said to his brother.

"Really? Are you sure because I can cancel on them and reschedule." Lucas was holding Brookes hand which was warm and soft.

"Yeah, and besides, Brooke won't mind helping me out if i need anything." Nathan grinned and put hand on her thigh.

Lucas looked at his girlfriend for approval, in which she nodded her head.

"Okay well I'm leaving tomorrow." Lucas said and got up from the chair.

Once Lucas was outside Brooke looked at Nathan and said, "Better not try any shit while he's gone."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He grinned with excitment. This was going to be fun he thought to himself, he knew that Brooke still had feelings for him and with Luke out of the picture, anything could happen. Staring at her in those shorts and purple tanktop made Nathan's palm sweat, she was the only girl that could do that to him. Even though she was his brothers girl, he couldn't help the way he felt about her.

"Yeah, well I'm gona go say goodbye to everyone before i leave. See you tomorrow." Brooke waved and then walked out the back door. Once she said all her goodbyes and gave Lucas a kiss, Brooke got in her baby blue bug and headed home. As soon as she was in bed Brooke passed out and went strait into a dream. Her dream was about being with Nathan, having his arms wrapped around her, his soft lips on her. This dream was truly wronge but she couldn't do anything to stop it, which made her scared. Especially because Luke was going away for two weeks. Brooke reconsidered her answer. She didn't know if it was such a good idea if he went down there. In the end Brooke decided to let him go, it wasn't fair to kepp him from going especially if her only reason was because she didn't want to be temped with his brother. Morning came around too fast and she had to say goodbye to Lucas, she gave him a bug hug and kiss before getting on the bus. After saying goodbye, it was time to go over and wake up Nathan for school.

" Rise and Shine." Brooke announced as she opened his blinds. "We have to be at school in ten minutes."

Nathan groaned and the rolled over. "Come on, we only have one more week and then we a two off." Brooke said.

"Go away MOM!" He groaned again.

Brooke jumped on his bed and fell down on his chest. Her legs were spread out with her hands on his bare, muscled chest. "Nayte you have to th count of three to get your lazy buns out of this bed or else I'm gettng the hose."

Nathan opened his eyes and grinned, "Well, you're deffinetly not my mom. Tell me, do you wake Lucas up like this?"

Brooke realized she was doing and pressed down on his chest so she could get up. Once she was off the bed Brooke yelled. "1... 2!"

"Come on Brooke." He groaned.

"No gget up. Threeee!"

"Alright, I'm up!" He threw the covers off of him and got out of bed.

"I swear you are worse than my two cousins." She mumbled. "Lets go before we miss home room."'

Now it was friday night and everyone was out on break . A big celebraation party was being held at Haley's mansion. Everyone in her junior class was invited, along with a few hot seniors from the football team. Nathan of course dragged Brooke to the party even though she hated parties, he got her to go. When she arrived in a black one sleeved shirt and a denim skirt that she took from Rachel's droors. THe whole party scene was still alittle different and needed some catching up on.

"You made it!" Nathan yelled and gave her a big squeeze when she walked up. Haley was starting to warm up to Brooke but if she saw them hugging Brooke was sure she'd have a fit. But not seeing Haley around gave her the okay to give him a hug.

"Yeah, i wish Luke was here though." Brooked hollered over the music, truth was, being here made her feel guilty.

"Don't worry about Luke, he's probaly at a college party right now, not even thinking about Treehill."

"I'm going call him. I'll be down in a minute." Brooke frowned and then headed up the stairs. SHe hoped that Lucas wasn't at any parties or getting drunk, Nathan totaly scared her into a fight with Lucas. Brooke picked a random room to go in which looked to be a spare bedroom.

"Hello?" Lucas asked over party music playing in the background.

"Lucas. How's duke." Brooke asksed.

"What?" He yelled. "I can't hear you."

"Are you at a party?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"Yeah, listen babe i gott a go. I'll call you tomorrow bye."

Brooke couldn't believe when she heard the phone hang up. This made her angry, she had no clue what her boyfriend was doing. Just as she was about to leave, Nathan barged in the room.

"Burooook!" Nathan stumbled into the room and over to the bed.

"Nayte. Are you drunk?" Brooke bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Hell yehh..." He plopped down on the bed. "How's Lukey doin?"

"He was at a party." Brooke mumbled and sat down on the edge of the king sized bed. She watched Nathan popp up and open his mouth, mocking her.

"Lucas went to a party? Call the cops! Bring in the FBI." He laughed hysterically. "Come on Brooke, he's a big boy. He can handle himself just chill."

"Fine. If he's going to have fun then i plan on doing the same thing!" Brooke said with confidence.  
"THat's my girl!" He through his fist in the air.

She rolled her eyes and then laid dow on her elbow where she could face him. And the Brooke whispered, "You're never going to give up, are you?"

Thats when he caressed her cheek and said, "Do you want me to?"

"Nayte." she cried.

Nathan grinned and then kissed Brooke. He tooke control and began kissing her and moving his hands up her shirt, and surprisingly she didn't try to stop him. Brooke was acually enjoying it, then she began to take off his shirt. Nothing else mattered in the world while they were together especially not Lucas. He kissed her neck and then made it all the way down to her belly button. This made Brooke moan, she didn't want the sensation to stop. They were making love in a agressive yet intimate way ehich made Brooke go crazy. THey finished up around 11 and then reality started to set in.

"Oh my god what did i just do?" Brooke cried to herself.

"What you just did was amazing." Nathan laughed out loud until he saw Brooke's face. She was almost to tears.

"I have to leave." SHe jumped out of the bed with the navy blue sheet wrapped around her slim body.

Nathan sat up in the bed, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to duke." Brooke said as she slipped on her bra and shirt. "I have to talk with Luke. He's my boyfriend and i just slept with his brother." When she was all dressed,  
Brooke pratically ran down the stairs and drove away, not even getting Nathan the chance to chase her.

"UGh!" Nathan screamed and then through the lamp across the room. He realized that sleeping with his brothers girlfriend was the worst thing he could've possibly of done.  
"What the hell did i just do?" Nathan said to himself. 


	7. Chapter 7

The drive to Duke was very hectic for Brooke. She kept thinking about her night with Nathan, and how Lucas was going to act when she surprises him. The drive down to the college was about an hour but Brooke went so slow that she didn't get there until 2am. Parties were still going on as far she knew, walking up to the huge dorms with music blaring from the inside. There was about ten different parties going on which made much more harder to find her boyfriend but after twenty minutes Brooke was in the same party. This party was full of food and beer, and like all of the other ones, Music. Both girls and guys were at this party which made Brooke feel alittle more conscious, but she didn't find Lucas herself, Cooper, Lucas's uncle who he was staying with came around the corner and hollererd to her.

"Brookie!" He yelled in a dunken state, tripping about three times before reaching her. "Whatcha you doin here?"

"Hey cooper. Do you know where Lucas is?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yeah. Last time i saw him, he went to lay down." he grinned and then stumbled away.

Hearing that made Brooke ease up a bit until she saw Lucas kissing a skinny blonde with big boobs. "Lucas?"

When Lucas meet Brooke's gaze he didn't know what to say. He took a step towards her but thats when everything blew up. "Don't you dare come near me."

"Brooke." Lucas choked out. He wanted to say much more than that, explain himself alittle more but nothing was coming out.

"I can't believe you. I- How could you do this to me?" She cried over her tears.

Lucas was ffrozen, he didn't move from the couch. He was just caught cheating on his girlfriend, and honestly he felt a world of guilt. Brooke meant a lot to him and he just screwed everything up. Then he saw Laurie, the girl he was with get up and say, "I'm guna go."

"No i will be the one to leave." Brooke said very coldly.

"He really loves you." The dumb blonde said.

Thats when Brooke slapped Laurie strait up. And looked her in the eye and said, "Screw You."

"Brooke." Lucas said again, this time trying to grab her wrist but failing.

THats when brooke backed away, "Screw both of you."

"I'm so sorry. It was a mistake, she dont mean anything, not like you Brooke. I love-"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't of kissed her." Brooke said before strming out of the party and down to her car. Once Brooke left the college she had a 2 way choice to make. She could either go back to Tree Hill or go left and go towards New York, where her dad lives. He would probaly let her stay as long as she'd like,not caring if Vicoria or her sister Rachel cared.  
John, her father, always favored Brooke for some reason. This was going to be a huge decision that she had to make fast, the pro's of staying in Tree Hill was her friends and Family, the Cons were the Scotts. Staying in Tree hill would mean dealing with Nathan and Lucas which she didn't want to do. In the end Brooke made a left and headed towards New York, to live with her dad.

"Mom. Yes I'm in New York with dad." Brooke explained to her mother the next morning. She was at her dads Condo, in her dads huge, beautiful kitchen on the phone with an extremeley mad Victoria.

"Why in the world are you in New York with your father? Me and your sister have been worried sick, you know." Victoria yelled through the phone.

"I caught Lucas cheating on me so i broke up with him. I'm sorry i didn't call." Brooke explained.

"Ok but i want you home by the end of your break." Her mother demanded in a serious tone.

"No mom. I want to move back to New York."

"Absolutely not! Besides where would you stay?" She asked.

"With dad. He already said it was fine."

"Oh im sure he did." Victoria said sarcastically.

"Please mom. With sugar on top?" Brooke begged, sticking her lip out even though she wasn't with her mom in person.

"Alright. But in the Summer me and Rachel will be visiting."

"THank you. Thanks mom. I'm guna go eat now, but thanks again." Brooke squealed with joy.

"Love you."

"Love you to, tell Rachel i said hi."

"Okay. She said hi back, keep in touch with me. Bye." Victoria smiled and then hung up the phone.

"Bye." Brooke set her cellphone on the table and went out on the balcany to tell her dad the news. She slid the door to the side and walked out, John smiled when he saw his daughter appear infront of him.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" He motioned her to sit down.

"Barely, i was worried what mom would say. But i just got off the phone and she said i could live here!" Brooke smiled.

"I thought i heard you squeal. Well thats great sweetie, i knew your mom would say yes." John said, taking a sip from his huge coffee mug.

"Yeah well they should be visiting in the summer but Rachel is going to finish out her highschool in TreeHill."

"Right, and remind me again why you aren't going to do the same?" He asked curiously, sitting his mug down on the table.

Brooke thought her dad deserved to know what happened so she told him everything. She started with how she liked Nathan but they were just too different so she dated his cute step brother, Lucas. But her feelings for Nathan were unbearable so when Lucas went to Duke, her and Nathan slept together. As she talked her father listened, John started to get the picture and waited til his daughter was done speaking.

"Ok sweetie, but you cheated on Lucas to, with his brother. You don't have to take him back but I think you should forgive him." John said.

Brooke never really thought about that, but once her dad said it, she felt herself being very hypocritical. "I guess you're right. But im not going back, i can't."

"And you don't have to, im glad you're here. I just wanted you to understand."

"I do, now. I think I'm guna go get some rest." Brooke said, getting out of the chair.

"Okay. Sweet Dreams."

Brooke smiled and then went inside and into the spare bedroom. Once in the room Brooke fell to th ground and cried, after hearing her dads advice she felt guilty. When she saw Lucas with that Laurie chick, she was more shocked than hurt. Brooke started to cry even more, she was now feeling awful. She did way worse than cheating on her boyfriend, she slept with his Brother. The whole thing was killing her with guilt now, Brooke gave Lucas a hard time about cheating but she did the same thing. "What is wronge with me?" She kept asking herself.  
Now she really couldn't go back, seeing both Nathan and Lucas everyday would be to hard for her. Finally she cried herself to sleep, all crunched up on the bed with no blankets.  



	8. Chapter 8

It was now the summer before Brooke's senior year. She'd hadn't seen her mom and sister in three months, but now they were just an hour away from eachother. Her father was planning a barbeque for everyone, trying out his new grill Brooke got him for Father's Day. It was about 11:00am and time for her to get ready. Brooke went to her closet and grabbed a pair of her white shorts, but when she put them on they wouldn't button. "What? I just got these two weeks ago and they fit." She told herself. But she didn't have time to worry about alittle weight gain, her family was just alittle ways away. So she slipped into a yellow sundress and went down the stairs, her father was in the back. "Hey, is everything almost ready?"

John turned around and smiled. "Yes it is, and your mom should be here any minute."

Just then, Victoria barged in the door. "Brooke!"

"Mom!"

"Oh you've gotten so big." She said and squeezed her daughter.

"Thanks." Brooke said even though she felt embarrassed. Then Rachel came in, dropping everything to go give her sister a hug.

"We missed you Brookie." She smiled and then hugged Brooke.

Then after saying all of the hello's, the Davis family sat down and ate. Everyone filled up on bbq chicken, chips and soda except for Brooke who took one bite of chicken and threw up. She was just as surprised, Brooke thought it might just be a virus going around so they didn't think anymore of it. Well they didn't worry so much about it until Brooke passed out in the middle of a concert. She was raced to the hospital at night, they ran a bunch of tests and let her rest until the morning. But in the morning, Dr. Haven came in.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Haven." The short red head said. "Well Ms. Davis, congragulations, you're three months pregnant."

"What?" Victoria yelled. "Brooke how in the hell did this happen?"

But Brooke didn't answer, she was silent and in shock. "Oh my god, this can't be happening." She cried to herself.

"Its alright, we'll get through this sweetie. We have six months." Victoria squeezed her daughters hand.

Tears were coming down Brooke's face when she nodded.

After hearing the news Brooke knew exactly who the father was. She was going to have a baby with Nathan Scott. This made her even more sad because she knew he wouldn't want anything to do with either of them. Brooke contemplated on whether to call Nathan or not, but she ended up keeping her pregnancy a secret from him. So her plan was to raise her kid in New York and never turn back to that little town in Pennsylvania. Victoria was nervous about leaving Brooke to go back but Brooke assured her mother that John would take care of her.  
From then on everything got alittle more tougher for Brooke, she couldn't do as much when time flew by. Kids at school were very mean and even her friends turned on her, giving Brooke no choice but to drop out. John was very soory for his daughter so he hired a teacher for her last year of highschool.  
By the sixth month Brooke found out the sex of the baby, she was going to have a beautiful son. This excited her a lot which made her come up with his name before he was born.  
She came up with the name Bennett Marc Davis. For the rest of the time she was pregnant Brooke got ready for the baby. She bought all things neccesary for him which seemed like the entire baby department at Macy's. By the time Bennett came she was fully educated in taking care of a baby. She went into Labor on the 16th of December and there at San Rosa Hospital, Bennett Marc Davis was born 7lbs 4oz. He was perfect in everyway with his dark hair and eyes. Her whole family was with her and everything was perfect. This was the greatest gift Brooke's ever gotten for Christmas.

"Bye sweetie, we'll see you in the summer." Victoria hugged her daughter at the airport.

"Yeah and you'll be coming here, right?" Brooke said, there was no way she was going to Tree Hill.

Victoria and Rachel smiled. "Of course dear."

"Rachel, please keep your mouth shut. Nothing about being an aunt, alright." Brooke stared at her sister.

"Ugh fine, i won't say a word. Geez you sound like a mom." Rachel mumbled.

Brooke smiled as they walked away, and then she hollered "I am one!"

Rachel waved and then they stepped onto the plane. After they were on the plane Brooke walked back to the starbucks where her dad and son were. She smiled at her beautiful son sleeping in the stroller and then sat down next to her dad. "Ready?"

"Yeah, why don't we get something to eat." John said.

"Sounds good." Brooke said, she grabbed the stroller and they headed for the car. Her dad drove them to the Olive Garden and they had a very nice dinner. Bennett was being very good and only fussed once for his bottle. After dinner they went back to the condo and crashed, well everyone except Bennett who was up and ready to be held. Brooke smiled at her son and laid him down on the couch with her. Both of them fell asleep after 30 minutes, she didn't even bother to put him in his crib.

Months passed by quickly, Brooke graduated early and was able to get a good paying job. Taking care of her and Bennett was hard without her dads help so once she was getting money, Brooke started giving back. And then her Mom and sister came down back in the Summer to stay. They had a fun time together, Bennett was easier to take out since he we was about six months old. Things were alittle hectic for Brooke in the beggining but they were getting better. For awhile she was dating a guy named Damien but he was nothing like her one true love, Nathan. Damien ended up leaving New York on a music tour, leaving her but Brooke wasn't really sad. Brooke went back to being single and focusing all of her attention on Bennett.  
When Bennett turned 1 everything became alittle rocky. Brooke got layed off from her job and then when everything got worse with one phone call. Rachel called her sister with terrible news that her mother was sick with Breast Cancer. This truely devestated Brooke, and for a week she was in a small deppression. Talking on the phone with her mom only made it worse, Victoria sounded weak and helpless. For the first time Brooke didn't want to take care of her son. John stepped in on the weekends when he wasn't working but after two weeks he sat her down to have a talk.

"Sweetie, can we talk?" John had his hands crossed on the table. He smiled when he saw his daughter across from him, holding his grandson.

"Sure dad, whats up?" Brooke asked.

"Listen i know you've been trying your hardest to be happy but i think the only way to get over this is if you go see your mother." John said very seriously. He wasn't looking at his daughter though, he was looking at Bennett.

Brooke saw her dad looking at Bennett and knew what he was talking about. "You want her to beable to visit with her grandson."

John sighed, "Yeah, and this might sound mean, but you need to do this for Victoria even if it'll be difficult. She's too weak to go anywhere."

She finally realized that its time to face her fears and go back to TreeHill. But the only reason she's going is to be with her mom, well just until she better. "I guess i could stay down there until she's better."

"Good, And listen, you don't have to tell Nathan that its his kid. Tell him its someone elses." Her father said, then he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll go call Rachel and let them know." Brooke smiled at her son and said. "Did you hear that, we're going to see grandma." and then she whispered "And your daddy too."

Bennett for the first time smiled which brought happy tears to his mothers eyes.  



	9. Chapter 9

The next day Brooke and her son were driving to TreeHill, Pennsylvania. It took them only about two hours and then Brooke was pulling up to the same house she'd lived in. After getting all of the luggage out, she carried her son up to the porch and knocked. Rachel answered the door and smiled, she gladly took her nephew so Brooke could bring in all of her stuff. Once everything was inside and unpacked Brooke sat down across from her sister. "So how's mom doin'?"

"Really good acually, the chemo is really helping her. I'm hoping she'll fight it before i go back to college." Rachel said. Bennett was playing on the floor infront of them, smiling and having fun.

"Where is she?" Brooke wondered, and then Victoria walked in with groceries in her hand.

"Brooke!" Victoria smiled and went into the kitchen to put the stuff down.

"Hey mom." She got off the couch and went into the kitchen to hug her. Her mom was looking better than Brooke thought she'd looked, that made her stress relive alittle. They hugged and then went into the living room. Victoria immediatly picked up Bennett.

"Oh my goodness, he's gotten so big." She smiled and kissed her grandsons cheek.

"Yup, he just now turned 1 last wednesday." Brooke said proudly.

Victoria's mouth dropped slightly and she pulled him close to her heart. "Gosh. its already been that long. Its seems just yesterdaay you were screaming in labor."

"Yeah, i can't believe it either."

"So how long are you staying?" She asked, and she was bouncing him on her knee.

"Until you're cancer free mom. I wana be here for ya." Brooke said.

"Fantastic!" She said joyfully.

"So mom i hope you don't mind but i wana take Brooke out and show her around. Is that alright?" Rachel asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah that's totaly fine, i wana get dinner started anyway. We're having your favorite, chicken stirfry."

Brooke looked nervously up at Bennett. "I should really stay and help mom."

"No, no dear go have fun. Just be back by 6."

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Come on, lets go."

Brooke picked Bennett up and said, "Alright."

They both got in Brooke's car and headed through town, Rachel started gabbing about all the gossip in town. The only time she mentioned the Scott's is when she was talking about Deb, Nathan's mom, accused of fooling around with the principal of TreeHill. She finally had Brooke stop at the River Court, there was a big party going on down there. This made Brooke want to leave but she was forced by her sister. "Well you could always tell them its our cousin?" Rachel said with her hands on her tiny hips.

"I'm not afraid of what anyone says to me." Brooke said sternly.

"Then lets go!" Rachel squealed and started walking over to people.

Brooke followed closely behind with Bennett on her right hip. They were both dressed very casual, she was in black babydoll dress and Bennett was in demin shorts and a light blue tee. As for Rachel, she was dressed to kill. Brooke started to see people she knew staring at her. Rachel wandered off and Brooke was left to socialize. Brooke had no clue what to do,  
she went up to the basketball court and saw Nathan and lucas playing basketball. This made Brooke start hurrying back to the car but then someone grabbed her arm. Brooke turned around and stared at Peyton Sawyer.

"Brooke! Brooke Davis, how are you?" She asked surpris, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Bennett on her hip.

"Good." she saw Peyton's look and said, "This is my son Bennett Marc."

"Wow you had a kid. Thats cool, so why aren't you staying?" Peyton asked but then she looked back at the Scott brothers.

"Oh. Well listen they're both taken."

"Really. Haha doesn't surprise me, at all." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Well Nathan's gotten really close to Haley, which surprisingly isn't a bitch anymore. And Lucas, well he's with the coolest girl here." Peyton laughed at the last part she'd said.

"Wow good for you." SHe mumbled.

Thats when Peyton got all serious, "Listen he told me what he did to you and forever he felt horrible. He's really sorry."

"I was going to tell him sorry also. I shouldn't of left but something happened." Brooke sighed.

"You got pregnant." Peyton smiled. "Don't tell me its Lucas's."

"No. No, its not him." Brooke smiled.

"Well then who is it?" Peyton asked, and then she saw her look over at Nathan, who was now kissing on Haley James. "No way. You had sex with Nathan Scott!"

"Shhhh! No one knows, and i want it to stay that way." Brooke grabbed Peytons arm. "Please, especially not Nathan. I don't want to ruin his life."

"Alright alright i won't say a word. Unless he askes me straight up. I won't lie for you, im not getting in the middle of all this Drama." Peyton said.

"Fair enough." Brooke whispered. Thats when Lucas and Nathan with Haley came walking up. Brooke wanted to flee but she stayed, it was time to face them both. She smiled at their widened eyes. Nathan looked so goodlooking, he was in a white T-shirt and basket ball shorts, looking so fine. Haley looked alittle pissed even with the fake smile plastered on her girly face.

"Wow its so nice to see you Brooke." Haley said fakely.

"Yeah it is." Lucas smiled, waiting to see if she'd smiled back, which she did. He wasn't sure how she felt about him, Brooke hadn't talked to him since that awful night at Duke.

"Its good to see all of ya. How has everyone been?" Brooke asked, but she couldn't look them in the eyes, especially not Nathan. He was very quiet and couldn't stop looking at Bennett. A millon crazy questions were running through his brain.

"Good. Everyone's just enjoying their time before we go to Duke next month. How about you? Are you going to college." Haley smirked at Brooke as she squeezed onto Nathans hand.

"Well I graduated early and started taking online classes. But once my mom got sick I had to come take care of her!" Brooke smirked back.

Haley looked down, embarrassed. She felt really bad from then on.

"Don't worry, I don't need your pity. From any of you! I'm doing just fine with my son." Brooke said, now mad. And thats when she looked up into Nathan's eyes and gave him a pathetic look. She was angry, confused, and hurt at the same time. So then she walked off.

"I guess bitches never change!" Peyton said to Haley and then walked away, she went to go find her old friend before she left. Lucas of course followed after both of them, leaving Nathan and Haley able to talk.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked.

"What? I just asked if she was going to college. Geez why do you even care?" Haley said and then walked off. she was still very jealous of Brooke in many ways. The only thing she had that Brooke didn't was Nathan. She was going to anything and everything to keep it that way.

"Haley, I don't its just- you could be alittle nicer to her." Nathan said. He thought there was no need for jealousy. Him and Brooke were just friends, and even though she looked so beautiful nothing could happen between them. But he couldn't keep from wondering if that boy was his.

"Just remember who you're with. I'll see you at the apartment." Haley gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked away.

Meanwhile, Peyton pushed through a whole bunch of people and ended up by Brooke's car. "Wait! Are you free tonight?"

Brooke turned around and smiled after she got Bennett in his car seat. "Well I'm having dinner with my mom. Why?"

"Well there's this sick ass band i signed on yesterday and there playing at Tric. You should come." Peyton said.

"I don't think so. Bennett has been keeping me up through the night and i just don't think i'd be able to-"

"Oh come on. It doesn't start until nine, and i promise it'll be fun!" PEyton got on her knee's and pleaded to Brooke.

"Will Haley and you know who be there?" Brooke asked, considering it.

"Are you kidding me? Haley wouldn't step foot in my club! So is that a yes?" Peyton smiled.

"Okay. I'll be there, but only if you promise she won't be there." She laughed.

"I promise. Now go get the little guy to bed and then come on over." Peyton waved to Bennett in the back which made him smile and say 'Buuye!" And then she walked back over to where Lucas was. Once Brooke was gone, he said "So is she coming tonight?"

"Yeah i got her to come. Shit i can't believe Haley though, its like right when Brooke arrives she becomes a snob." Peyton nuzzled into Lucas and gave him a kiss. She was falling for Lucas Scott and she was so happy that Bennett wasn't his.

"Did she say anything about Bennett's father?" Lucas asked seriously.

"Don't you worry, its not yours." Peyton smirked.

"THen who is?" He asked.

"I don't know. All she said was that it wan't yours." Peyton said and then walked away.

"Alright fine. I'll talk to her tonight then." Lucas smiled and kissed Peyton again.


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke got back home right around six o'clock. When she and Bennett walked into the door, the whole house smelled of chicken. Victoria was glad to see them right on time and had the table already set. They all sat down together and enjoyed their meal. Bennett ate really well and was falling asleep on Brooke right away. After getting him to bed she took a shower and got all ready, she put on a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Her make up was simple yet sexy and when she was finished, Brooke felt like a normal person.

"Mom I'll be back by eleven. Please call me if Bennett wakes up." Brooke said while walking down the steps.

"Alright, go have fun sweetie." Victoria gave her daughter a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

She pulled up to Tric and there was a bunch of people standing out front. Brooke parked and then headed to the doors, when someone opened the door you could hear all the music blasting and she could smell the alcohol. Brooke got to go in right away because her name was on a vip list. Once in the bar, Peyton spotted her and pulled her backstage.

"YOu madde it!" She said.

"YEah but I'm only staying til eleven." Brooke smiled at a cute boy staring at her and then back to Peyton.

"Great! SO isn't the band great?" Peyton yelled over the music.

"Fantastic!" Brooke yelled sarcastically, her hands were cover her ears. "Is there a place we can just talk?"

"Of course! This way." Peyton showed her into a room backstage. No one was in it but it reeked of cigarettes and beer.

Brooke sat on the couch next to Peyton and took a deep breath. "Thanks. I haven't really gotten anytime to my self."

"So are you with anyone?" she asked out of the blue.

"No. I met this guy but then it was starting to get serious and he wanted me to go on tour with him. I didn't want that for Bennett so we broke up and he went to Europe." Brooke had her legs crossed and her hands were wrapped around them.

"Wow. That blows, you could be traveling the world."

"Yeah, but that was in the past. I'm going to move on." She said.

They were having a really nice talk, friend- to friend. And then it was about ten when Peyton had to leave and get the next band set up. Brooke stayed back in the room and was planning to wait for her, and then she heard the door knob shake. She jumped at the sound and turned around to see Nathan in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" Nathan asked rudely.

"Just taking some time to think. But i'll go now." Brooke stood up and went to the door but he didn't let her.

"No stay. I think we should talk." Nathan said.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said back and tried to push him away but his bicepts were too strong.

"Why are you so mad at me? I did nothing to you!" He said as he shut the door behind him.

Brooke shook her head and mumbled, "You got me pregnant for nine months."

"Huh?" Nathan said loudly. He was now leaning against the wall infront of Brooke.

"Nothing. Nothing i gotta go." Brooke hurried to the door and opened it, she was just about to leave when Nathan came up behind her and closed the door.

"Tell me what you said."

Brooke cried, "Damn it, Nathan! Yes, we had sex and i got pregnant! I didn't tell you because i didn't want you to have to give up what i did." Brooke grabbed her purse, opened the door and went out. But then she turned back and said one last thing. "And by the way I didn't come here so that Bennett could get to know his dad. I brought him to TreeHill so that Victoria could get to know her grandson, in case anything happens"

"Brooke i would've been there for you. I loved you." Nathan said, he was very confused and angry.

Brooke looked deep into his eyes and then got on her tipytoes to kiss him. The kiss was warm and cozy, he tasted the same from last year. It didn't last for too long and when she broke free she whispered, "Goodbye Nathan."

Nathan watched her leave. He wanted to run after her but everything just hit him all at once. Never did he think he'd be a dad, especially not at eighteen. All of a sudden Peyton was standing in the doorway, very shocked.

"Where did Brooke go?"

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?" Nathan screamed, his eyes beginning to water. And then he threw a lamp against the wall.

"I don't know but she was just doing it to save you." Peyton said.

"I lost one year of my son's life, Peyton!'" He yelled.

"Then go make up for lost time, for gods sake!"

"Right." Nathan laughed under his breath and walked out. Peyton's idea was stupid but he needed to be in his sons life, being a good father was always important to him, So now his whole life is going to change. HE was planning to go over Brooke's the next day and spend time with his son.

Brooke got home around ten-thirty. After getting undressed, Brooke checked on Bennett. He was sleeping soundly on his stomach in his playpin. And then she went to bed. She got about eight hours of sleep and then woke up to knocking on the door. After not seeing Bennett in his crib, Brooke ran down the stairs and saw him by the door with Victoria. She smiled at her son until she saw Nathan standing outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son." He smiled down at Bennett, making him giggle and show his dimples.

"I don't think so." She picked up Bennett and then was about to slam the door until Nathan stopped her.

"Come on Brooke! You can't keep me away from my son." Nathan said.

"Twenty-four hours ago you didn't even know you had a son."

"And whose fault is that? I would've been there for him, and for you. YOu just disapeared on me one day an never came back." He said back.

"I'm back now." Brooke said.

"Yes you are. So can we pleaase make the best of it?" Nathan pleaded with her.

Brooke just stared back at him.

"Come on. Why don't we take himto the park."

"Fine, let me get dressed. You can come in." She smiled slightly a let him come in. Once she got Bennett dressed, she slipped on a pair of shorts and a white shirt. When they were all packed and ready to go, her and Nathan headed for the park. "So does your girlfriend no where you are?"

"No."

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Brooke asked.

"I dont know Brooke. I just found out last night, the only thing on my mind was our son and that kiss." He mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry. I guess i wanted to remeber what it felt like." she said. She let Bennett play infront of them in the grass. He was playing with his little cars and having a very good time.  
Nathan really surprised her by playing with his son. He would hold him up to the sky and fly him around like an airplane. This made Brooke laugh and alittle sad at the same time, she was starting to wonder if her decision was the right one. Then Bennett came running to her and knocked down, she lifted him up on her belly adn her son said, "Mama kum pway."

"Okay buddy." SHe smiled and ran after her son. Once she caught him, Brooke tickled Bennett and put him on her shoulders. Everything just seemed right, the whole picture was perfect. Nathan there made it better. Having a man around made her fell safe and secure, this whole keeping Nathan away from Bennett was not such a good idea.

When they left the park it was around noon. They were driving in her little blue bug when Brooke said, "He's something isn't he?"

Nathan looked back at Bennett who was sleep in his carseat. "Bennett's great. I can't believe you kept me from him. I mean i've only spent the morning with him and i already love him. I'll always love him. He's our son." Nathan laughed happily at the last part.

"I hope so." Brooke looked at him sincerely, almost wanting to kiss him again, but this time Bennett woke up and started to whine. So they got back to her place and Brooke carried Bennett up to the bedroom and put him to bed. After that she came back down she had a talk with Nathan.

"Thanks for letting me spend time with him." Nathan said as Brooke came down the stairs.

"I think he had a lot of fun." She smiled.

"So how about we have dinner tomorrow night?"

"I think that'd be nice."

And just then Nathan's phone rang. He didn't answer it but he made a look and said, "Well i better be going. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." And once she shut the door on him Brooke fell to the floor and began to cry. She hated herself for not being with him, they would be together and everything would be perfect if she didn' t leave. This was all her fault. She could've had a great caring father for bennett and someone for her, Brooke wasn't so sure things could work with them anymore. 


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke ended up taking a nap on the couch. She woke up around 7 o' clock in a cold sweat. Her house was completely quiet which sordof worried her. She went to go check on Bennett and surprisingly he was still on his stomach sleeping. At first she thought nothing of it until she could see his breathing was irregular, and when she touched his little back he was so hot. Brooke picked Bennett up and held him to her. He was burning up, she tried to wake him and she did but he looked really sick. AFter running down the stairs, Brooke grabbed the phone and called the forst person she thought of. "Nathan, he's burning up. I don't know what to do."

Nathan was with Haley when he got the call from Brooke. They were watching a movie on his bed, she was more into making out but Nathan had a lot on his mind. His phone rang and he answered Brooke's call. When she said Bennett was sick he immediately left his house and went over to Brooke's. He got there right away and came in without knocking. WHen he walked into the living room he saw Bennett in Brooke's arms with a wash rag on his forehead. Nathan got on his knees infront of them and said, "How's he doing?"

"He's still burning up, i think were guna have to take him in." Brooke was shaking.

Nathan nodded and took Bennett into his arms. Bennett opened his eyes and asked for his momma, thats when Nathan said, "Daddy's gottcha. Mommy's getting her stuff."

Brooke hurried and grabbed her purse, then they were headed out to the car. Brooke sat in the back with Bennett and asked, "When are we going to be there?"

"Soon Brooke. The nearest hospital is about 20 minutes away." Nathan said as he kept his eyes on the road. He was stressing out about his very young son, but he had to focus and keep his self together.

Brooke kept on mumbling to herself, "I shouldn't of fallin asleep. I'm so sorry baby, momma and daddy are getting you help."

About ten minutes later, they puled up to the hospital. Brooke took Bennett out of his carseat and ran him into th ER. It wasn't to crowded but most of the nurses were busy doing something. She went up to the nurses station and said, "Please help my son. I woke him up around seven because his breathing was abnormal and he's burning up. You need to help him right now!"

"You heard the woman." the dark skinned nurse said and turrned back to Brooke. "Were guna need some insurance." And then another nurse took Bennett from Brooke's arms. Just when they took him to the back, Nathan showed up. She ran into his arms and cried, this is the first time he's gotten that sick.

"He's guna be okay. Come on lets just sit down and wait." He whispered to her.

Brooke nodded and they sat in the chairs closest to the door. She had her head on Nathan's shoulder and her hands were crossed on her lap. A little girl next to them was crying to the extent, the mother was trying to keep her daughter quiet but it wasn't working. And then the nurse came out and called for the parents of Bennett Davis.

"Yes, thats my son. Is he alright?" Brooke asked. Nathan was already up by her side, wondering the same thing.

"Well he has picked up a virus. Its not to harmful but he's going to need an antibiotic." The nurse said. "Come on back and we'll talk alittle more." She ushered them into a room in the ER. There was alittle kids bed in the room and Bennett was sleeping in it. THis scared Brooke because he was hooked up to a monitor.

"Oh i'm so sorry baby boy." She whispered over his bed. She rubbed two of her fingers along his forearm which he was cooled down. "Why isn't he still hot?"

"Oh sorry, we arleady gave him some of the antibiotic. Its good the medicine is showing improvement." THe tiny little nurse said. "He should be ready to go in about ten minutes."

"Great, thank you." Nathan said for Brooke who was to busy staring at her son.

After getting everything okayed Brooke and Nathan left the hospital. Nathan carried Bennett out and put him back in his carseat. Once they got on the road it was silent, until Brooke said, "Damn how late is it?"

Nathan looked at his watch ans said, "It's 2am."

"Great everyone's already asleep."

"Why don't you stay with me? This way you won't wake anyone up." He suggested, they were just now entering TreeHill.

"No, no its fine. And besides I wouldn't want disturb you." She said.

"I don't mind, really. You and Bennett could sleep in my bed, i can take the couch." Nathan had stopped at the red light and before it turned green he needed to know what she was doing.

"Alright. thanks." Brooke smiled at Nathan.

When they got back to Nathan's it was very dark and quiet. Brooke almost tripped on the apartment step, but managed to get inside and find a light switch. She standed their in the living room and waited for Nathan. "Here,my bedroom's this way." HE brought her inside a fairly sized room with a king-sized bed and a flat inch screen t.v. Bennett didn't wake up when Brooke laid him down on the bed.

"You know, you can sleep in the bed with us. Its deffinetly big enough." Brooke laughed and stretched out on his bed.

"Really? I mean if you don't mind."

"Just lay down before i change my mind." She said and was rubbing her hands through her son's dark brown hair.

Nathan grinned and laid down on the bed, he was on the left. When he decided to look at Brooke and his son they were already sleeping. But for the longest time he just laid there.  
Thinking about everything that has changed, he had no clue what he was going to say to Haley. Ever since Brooke got back, things became different and weird. He started to lose the feeling with her. Seeing Brooke again brought back his crazy highschool memories, he felt more free and open when he was with her. Finaly he managed to doze off but that feeling never seemed to fade, even in his dreams it was there. And then around 8am he woke up with a terrible smell in his face. Nathan opened his eyes and saw Bennett sitting up with spit up all over his pj's and bed. "Grose!" He said to himself and got up. Brooke was still soundly asleep so he decided to clean Bennett up by himself. He got the smelly pj's off and then went to the bathroom and wetted a washcloth with warm water. Nathan wiped his son down from head to toe, he wasn't so sure if he could give his son a bath. After getting him all cleaned off he went searching for something his son could where. But before he did, Brooke came out of the bedroom.

"What happened? Is Bennett alright?" Brooke asked, and then she saw her son naked.

"Bennett got sick and i decided to get him cleaned up. Sorry i didn't wake you but you were sleeping so good." Nathan lifted Bennett off the counter and handed him to his mom.

"Thank you so much." SHe gigled, "You were looking for a diaper, im presuming?"

Nathan laughed, "Yeah."

Brooke smiled and handed a naked Bennett back to Nathan. Then she went to her bag and pulled out a diaper and an ofit. "I didn't know if we were going to be there over night so i brought along an ofit just in case."

"Great." Nathan said and sat down on the floor with his son and Brooke. THen he laid him down and she got him dressed in a pair of shorts and a orange car T-shirt. Bennett looked adorable like always, but he still didn't look totaly like himself. Once he was all set Brooke standed Bennett up and then got up herself.

"Alright thanks again for last night. You really proved to me that your a good father." Brooke smiled and pick Bennett up.

"It was no problem at all. And anytime you want me to baby sit, let me." Nathan said.

"Okay, i might just do that." She grabbed her purse and walked over to the car. Bennett was put in his carseat and then Brooke looked at Nathan one more time. He looked absolutely sexy in everyway, his hair was perfectly messy and his eyes were lazy. If it weren't for Haley walking up, she would've kissed Nathan again. But since his current girlfriend did walk up, Brooke gave him a quick hug and then left. 


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan wasn't surprised to see Haley walking up the sidewalk. He rushed her out the other night when Bennett got sick and didn't really explain why because he didn't want her to know about Bennett just yet. Haley by the looks of her face didn't look to happy, arms were crossed and she wasn't smiling.

"What the hell was teen mom doing here?" Haley asked, with her hands now on her hips.

"Bennett got sick so i helped her out." Nathan was offended by her comment because he was to, a teen parent.

"What about her mom?" She asked.

"Look Hales, she's a good friend of mine and her son was sick so i helped out. And besides her mom is sick!" Nathan snaped.

"Oh my god Nathan did she spend the night with you?"

"Yes but nothing happened." Nathan began to say until Haley walked past him and into his apartment. Once he was in the apartment he shut the door. Thats when she turned around to face him.

"Come on Nathan, she's a total slut isn't that what got her in that situation? Don't tell me nothing happened." She moved her hands in motion with her arguing.

"Nothing happened! We were at the hospital for most of the night and she didn't want to wake her mom so she crashed at my house. Why don't you trust me?" He asked, very hurt.

Haley walked closer up to Nathan and placed her hand on his bicept. "Its not you that i dont trust baby, its that tramp. Who knows how many guys she slept with before she got pregnant." Haley said very rudely.

Nathan looked at her in shock and backed away. "I do. Brooke is not like that at all."

"Like you really knew who she slept with." Haley yelled.

"I can't believe you, Hales. I thought you were past your bitchy state!" Nathan yelled back.

Haley wiped the tears on her face and cried, "I am. Its just ever since Brooke got here- I just. Nathan just promise me something."

Nathan looked down at Haley, "What?"

"That you love me, and not her. I need to know that i stand a chance." Haley said, tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

For a second Nathan wondered that to. He wasn't so sure how he felt about Haley anymore, which is because of Brooke. If Haley was like this, he wasn't so sure about them like he thought. At graduation he thought for sure that him and Haley would really last but now things were changed. Then Nathan said what he truely felt, "Hales i love you, but this jealousy needs to stop. I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me."

Haley smiled, slightly. "I trust you with all my heart." And then she put her hand around his neck and kissed him.

Nathan held onto her and that kiss. He really did love Haley a lot but sometimes she was just too much. Hopefully she will get back to being herself and not so paranoid. After the kiss he still held her tight to his chest. They stayed right there alittle longer and then they went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. They made a huge omelet filled with cheese, meat and vegetables.

Brooke came home with a smile on her face. She felt a connection between them, and this strange feeling wouldn't leave her stomach. When she walked in the house Victoria was cooking breakfast and Rachel was helping her, they were glad to see them home but also alittle angry. "Young lady where have you been all night?" Her mom asked.

"Well Bennett got sick with a virus so me and Nathan took him to the hospital." She said and sat Bennett down on the counter.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Her mom asked, but didn't stop stirring the eggs.

"Yes. ANd the reason why i didn't come home last night is cause i didn't want to disturb you, and so i stayed at Nathan's." Brooke looked over at her sis.

"Ooh-la-la. Did my little Brookie get some?" Rachel cooed.

"Rachel!" Victoria looked at her other daughter in surprise.

"No mom, I didn't get any. So shut your trap. Me and Nathan are just trying to be good parents." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Well good. I don't need to have anyother grand children, at least not now." Victoria teased.

"Okay well me and Bennett will be up stairs. Call me when everythings ready." Brooke picked Bennett baack up and started to leave.

"Alright, good to have you home sweetie." Victoria hollered into the hallway.

Brooke went upstairs and changed into some sweats and a white T-shirt. Then she and Bennett played with his toys until grandma called them down for eggs, bacon and toast. They ate and then all watched t.v together in the family room. They were enjoying eachothers company and having a lot of fun. Thats when Victoria got up to use the restroom. She left the girls around 11am and when she didn't return in tweny minutes the girls went to go check on her. Brooke and Rachel called out her name but there was no answer, everything was quiet until RAchel screamed in the doorway of the bathroom. Their mother was passed out on the floor with blood running down her nose. Brooke ran down stairs and called 911 and then she called Nathan. Within the 3rd ring he picked up.

"Hello?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan you need to meet me at my house. The ambulence are on their way to pick up my mom, shes passed out on our bathroom floor. I need you to watch Bennett." Brooke panicked, all she could think about was her mom.

"Alright, im on my way." Nathan said and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Halet asked.

"Brooke, her moms very sick and i need to watch him for her." Nathan grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Can i come with?" She asked.

Nathan remebered their conversation earlier and then said, "Yeah, lets go."

Nathan and Haley pulled up to Brooke's house within in ten minutes. The ambulence was already bringing Victoria out of the house on a gurnee, with only two people pushing the tiny woman. Brooke was out infront with her sister and Bennett in her arms, she was crying and wiping her tears off at the same time. When she saw Nathan walk up with Haley, Brooke wasn't to pleased but that was the least of her worries so she handed her son over and got into the ambulence truck. Rachel watched the big red truck leave and then she turned around to Nathan and said, "Why did you bring it along?"

"Excuse me?" Haley got up in Rachels face and then laughed when Rachel backed away.

"You aren't welcome to get in my face, let alone in our house. You hate Brooke and me so what the hell are you doing here?" Rachel snaped and then gave Nathan a dirty look.

Thats when Haley backed off and nudged Nathan to step in. He said, "Come on Rachel, she's not being rude now."

"I don't care, she's absolutely disrespectful to Brooke. She doesn't need to be here. Don't you get it? The only reason why she came was to be with you, she don't give a rats ass what happens to my mom!" Rachel yelled.

Nathan turned to Haley to see if that was true.

Haley was angry now and said, "Go to hell Rachel." and then she left down the driveway and sidewalk.

"Are you happy now?" Nathan said, then went inside the house and slammed the door.

"Yes now im happy." Rachel said to her self and then drove off to the hospital.

Nathan sat on the couch with his son and watched some t.v. Bennett was soon sleeping peacefully up against his father. He took his regular nap and woke up at the same time as his mom called. Nathan picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey." She whispered through the phone.

"Hey, hows your mom doing?" Nathan asked concerned. He truly was worried about Victoria, and hoped she was alright.

"She's stable now. I'm not so sure if everythings alright. Hows Bennett, is he feeling better?" Brooke asked.

Nathan smiled down at his son who was just waking up, "He's just now waking up from his nap. And he doesn't seem as hot so thats a good sign."

"Oh greaat! Thanks again, i'll check up again soon and let you know when im on my way." Brooke said.

"Okay see you later." He said and then hung up.

Brooke got back around 1am. She got back inside her house and tip-toed her way up to her and Bennett's room. The light was obviously wasn't on but when she peaked in Nathan was rocking Bennett back and forth in the rocking chair. The little lamp on her dresser was on, so she could see both of them clearly. "Hey, whats he still doing up?"

Nathan looked up from his son and sighed, "Well he went to sleep but ended up waking up calling for you."

Brooke smiled and walked in the room, when she walked towards them Bennett was already reaching for her. "Hey baby boy."

Once he was on his mom, Bennett fell right to sleep. Brooke sat down on the floor and was leaning against her bed. When she looked up Nathan, he was dosing off. She laughed and said, "You can go if you want."

Nathan opened his eyes and said, "I'm alright."

She smirked at his remark, even if he tried to convince her it wouldn't work. Brooke knew him too well. "Fine. So when did Haley leave?"

"She didn't. Rachel scared away her before she even stepped foot in your house." His lips slightly curving, trying to deny a laugh.

"Can't sayy i blame her. I mean she hates me, the clear reason she came was just to be with you." She said and then continued to say, "Can't say i don't blame her there either."

"I love her Brooke. I really do."

Brooke wasn't so sure he mean't that. "Then why are here with me."

"I loved you. So much, before you left and never called. For three months i grieved for you, i was so in love with you. But then i got over it. I was sick of being miserable and wondering where you were or if you were ssafe. Finaly i got over that mess, and now in a weeks time i-i just don't know." Nathan argued. "You could've had me but you chose to leave.  
You missed your chance Brooke."

Those words shattered her heart, she broke down crying. "I know i screwed up but i was so young and stupid."

"You kept our son from me, now am i just to supose to go on like you didn't do that. I loved you Brooke! I would've been a great help but-but you were just to-damned stuborn! I bet you didn't even think about the other people you were guna hurt when you left." He looked down at his son who was now laying on his stomach on his mother's bed.

"I did. I wanted to be with you so badly ! But i was convinced that-."  
"That what Brooke?" Nathan was now standing up by the door.

"That you wouldn't want to deal with us. I didn't want you to have to give up your senoir year." Brooke cried.

"I should've had some say, Brooke! He's my child to." He said just loud enough not to wake Bennett up.

Brooke stood there infront of Nathan, she looked at him with desperate, saddened eyes. She truly felt awful right no, nothing was going right. Her mom was barely alive and the guy she loves doesn't love her back. "Does he?" Brooke asked herself. Then she looked Nathan in the eyes and said, "Do you, still love me?"


	13. Chapter 13

It was now meerly dawn and everything was finally calmed down at Brooke's house. When she asked Nathan if he still loved her he didn't give her a strait answer. Nope, all he did was say that he was with Haley and that nothing was going to get between them. After Nathan left, Brooke laid down in her bed next to Bennett and silently cried herslef to sleep. The stress and day got to her, making it hard for her not to fall asleep so she did.  
Not once did Bennett wake up after he was asleep until morning around nine. He sat up and turned to see his mom passed out, her eyes still red and puffy. So he climbed out and started to crawl and make his way to the stairs. He never went down the stairs on his own so he was frightened. Thats when he heard someone come inside the house, turns out it was his aunty Rachel. She noticed him on the stairs and immediatly came up to get him. After picking him up she peeked in to see Brooke still very asleep so she took her nephew and went down stairs. She ended up feeding him cheerio's and a sliced up banana with some apple juice in his bottle. From then on he was a happy camper and watched t.v until his mom woke up.  
Brooke finaly woke up around eleven. She felt groggy but managed to put on her fuzzy slippers and drag her butt down to the kitchen. When she walked in, thinking to find Bennett playing in the pantry, she found Rachel almost passed out over her huge coffee mug. She didn't even know her sister had walked in until Brooke sat in one of the chairs across from her making a squeaky noise.

Rachel opened her eyes halfway and said, "Finaly! The sleeping beauty awakes..."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks for taking care of Bennett but now you need a long nap."

Rachel got up without saying anything and slowly got up to bed. Passing out as soon as plopping on her nice, king-sized matress. She was now getting to rest from her over-  
nighter at the hospital. THat nearly killed her beacause hospitals really did freak her out. Rachel now had peace-n-quiet, just how she wanted and needed it to be.

"Hey bud. What shall we do today?" Brooke sat down next to Bennett on the floor. Brooke didn't really expect him to say anything but when she was thinking about what they should do, Bennett gigled and said, "Da-da!"

Brooke frowned. She knew that once he met Nathan they would have a close bond too. But it was just too soon and she didn't want to even have to see him right now. Seeing him just gave her more feelings towards him. " Sorry baby, daddy's not gonna come play with us today."

For the first time,Bennett started to whine and cry. "Noooo!"

She picked her son up and started bouncing him up and down. "Hey why don't we go to the park. How does that sound Bennett?"

He smiled, "Wif daaddy!"

Brooke shook her head and went up the stairs to get them both ready. After putting a pair of shorts and a T-shirt on her son Brooke did the same. She pulled her hair back into a quick bun and put on alittle makeup to coverup all the crying she had did the night before. Then when they got back down she packed a couple of sandwiches and apples for a pic nick. And after Bennett was in his carseat, they were ready.  
When they got to the park many kids were running and playing on all of the equipment. Brooke unbuckled Bennett and took him out of his seat. Then she got the diaper bag out,  
keeping Bennett securely on his hip. He was wanting to jump down but Brooke didn't want to lose site of him until she was able to sit down.

"Hey." Peyton Sawyer said while coming up the walking track.

Brooke turned aeround and smiled. Then she set her son on the blanket she laid out, and sat down herself. "Hey."

"Whats been going on?" she asked, plopping down on the blanket next to her friend. "I've heard from Luke that you've been hanging out with Nayte."

"Were. We were hanging out, until last night." Brooke sighed. "Last night after i came home me and Nathan got in a fight."

"A fight? About what what?" She squealed.

"About the worst decision i've made in my life, keeping Bennett from his dad. I know it was stupid to just run away but i was scared." Brooke laughed and then cried, "And to top it all off i asked him if he still loved me."

"Wow that was big. What did he say?" She wondered.

"Well he didn't really answer me. All he said was that him and Haley were together and nothing was going to come between them." Brooke said, she looked over at her son who was playing with his toys. He didn't seem very happy which madde Brooke feel bad, she really shouldn't keep him away from his dad. Well not anymore.

"But he didn't say right?"

"Well no not but-"

"So, maybe he just doesn't know what he wants." Peyton said over Brooke's voice. She really wanted to find out what was going on with him, because Nathan wasn't acting like himself.

"I don't know. But the most important thing right now is my son. I mean if i keep him away from his dad he'll resent me, but me and Nate can't seem to get along." She mumbled.

"You need to go talk to him." Peyton stated.

"You're right. I'm guna go talk to him."

"Good. Call me later tonight, okay?" She said.

"Sure." Brooke picked up Bennett and started to leave. Once she got in the car she took out her phone and called Nathan.

"Hello?" Nathan said.

"Hey its Brooke. Listen we really need to talk. Can you meet me somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. Where do you wana meet?"

"How bout your house?"

Nathan looked around at his apartment and shrugged. It wasn't really dirty but he didn't no if his house was the right place to be alone with her. But then he gave up and said it was alright. She was going to meet him around five so that gave him awhile to relax and cleanup.

Brooke wasn't sure if she should've brought Bennett along or not. It would be less tempting to do anything if her son was with her but then again Bennett was going to be a distraction. Brooke wasn't wearing anything special, just a white tanktop and her darkblue skinny jeans. Rachel came into her room and smiled, "Where are you going?"

She turned around and said, "I'm meeting with someone."

"Who?"

Brooke sighed, "Me and Nathan are gonna discuss some things."

"So you want me to watch Bennett, I presume?" Rachel said deviously.

"Can you? You don't have to but-"

"Yeah I'll take the lil guy." Rachel walked across the room and picked up Bennett. "Just be back by eight cause i have a party."

"Thanks sis." She grabbed her purse and keys then gave a blew a kiss to her son. Brooke drove all the way to his place and then took a deep breath before going to the door and knocking. He opened the door soon after that and let her in. She went strait to his livingroom and sat down on the couch.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Nathan asked, now sitting across from her on a different couch.

"Well clearly you don't wana be with me and thats fine but what about our son?" Brooke said, getting right to the chase.

"What about our son?" Nathan asked nervously.

Brooke had her hands clasped in her lap and looked strait into Nathan's eyes. "You need to be in his life, but i can't stand to be around you if I'm not with you."

"Shit." Nathan said to himself. He wished that none of this was happening.

Brooke hated the silence and decided to break it, "Why didn't you answer my question earlier."

Nathan still couldn't speak.

"Do you love me or not." Brooke cried.

"I'm with Haley." He choked out.

Brooke realized right then that it was truly over. He didn't feel the same as she did, and being an adult it was time to move on. She got up and said "Alright. You can take Bennett out but as far as us we won't have to see eachother. Its my turn to move on."

Nathan looked into her sad eyes and then watched her walk out of his house in tears. After that he didn't see much of her, whenever he went to pick up his son she was at the store or in the shower. It kindof hurt that she didn't want to see him but he didn't blame her. One week she ended up going back to New York to see John and took her son to. It was a surprise because she didn't let him know, Rachel got to tell him. As far as his relationship with Haley, it was ok. They were happy but Nathan felt lonely some of the time.  
Brooke was at the airport in New York, waiting in line with someone. This someone was reaquainted with her and they were happy. When Brooke got to New York she ran into Damien, the guy who went on tour. They ran into eachother in a restraunt, and ever since they hung out. Damien left his tour and acually came back to look for Brooke. She was so surprised and asked him to come back with her to Tree Hill. And so now they were on their way back. Brooke was kindof scared to bring him back but she really felt the sparks between them. He was also really close with Bennett. They all looked like one big happy family.

Brooke and Damien got into Tree Hill around five. Just in time for dinner with her mom and sister. Victoria made speghetti and meatballs with a salad, way to much food for just five of them but that was normal. After dinner, Damien and Brooke put Bennett to bed and then cuddled in her bed until they both fell asleep. They slept in until Bennett woke up around nine thirty. "Sleep good?" She whispered in his ears.

"Like a baby." He smiling and kissing her on the cheek. "So what do we have planned for today?"

"Well." She gigled. "I was thinking I could show you around then maybe go to the park with Bennett."

"Sounds perfect." He got up and walked over to Bennett who was just sitting in his crib. "He big guy. Lets go eat some breakfast." THen he picked him up and turned to Brooke and smiled. "Shall we?"

Brooke laughed full-heartedly and got out of bed. Following thhem downstairs and into the kitchen where her mom was, already cooking.

"Oh hey guys. HAve a seat, breakfast will be done in a minute." Her welcoming smile was even more happier.

"Thanks mom. You really didn't have to though." Brooke sat down and watched Damien put her son in his highchair. He already looked like he was his father, the only problem was that he's not.

After Breakfast, they got dressed and went out. The first place she took him to was the highschool she went to and then the mall. When he saw everything they headed over to the park. While being there Nathan showed up with Haley. At first she didn't see them but then Nathan came up to her when he saw Damien with Bennett. They looked very close and that made Nathan angry.

"Hey you're back." Nathan said.

"Yeah just got back in yesterday." Brooke looked over at Damien who was chasing Bennett all around.

"Who's that with our son?" Nathan asked, sounding very intimidated.

"My boyfriend. We dated while i was in New York." Brooke loved to see him squirm.

"Why is he so close with our son?"

"Well not like its any of your buisness but while i was pregnant, Damien sang to my belly. I guess he recognizes him." SHe smiled.

Nathan looked clearly bothered but he didn't want his jealously to get the best of him so he smiled and said, "Wow. Alright I'll see you later."

"Bye." Brooke waved. 


	14. Chapter 14

It was the end of the week and time to have alittle fun. Peyton had invited Brooke and Damien to Tric for a party, they gladly excepted. She was alittle worried about partying with all of her friends again but wanted to show her new guy off. Brooke wore a pair of skinny jeans, a one-sleeved shirt, and black heals. Damien double blinked when she came down the stairs. He was blown away by her gorgeousness, nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. Brooke laughed, "Bennett's asleep. Lets go."

Damien smiled and followed her out the door and to the car. They arrived to the club shortly, it looked pretty crowed like always but Peyton had them at the top of the list. After getting in the club's doors, Brooke made her way to the stage with Damien holding her hand. Peyton came up to them and just said to have fun and to meet up later. The band playing there was very good and had everyone screaming. Damien pulled her out to the dancefloor and they began to dance and grind up against eachother. SHe was enjoying her night until a certain someone showed up. Nathan was walking through the croud with Haley near by. He looked great like always but she knew to keep her distance. And then the band slowed down and played a slow song. Of course the happy couple danced but the whole time Brooke couldn't help but stare at Nathan who was at the bar. He stared at theem constantly, trying to imagine hiself in Damiens shoes. He'd be one of the luckiest men in the whole universe.

"Babe, I'm gonna go get a drink." Damien hollered.

"Okay." Brooke smiled, not realizing that Nathan was there to.

Damien made his way through the slutty girls and juice heads to end up at the bar. "Can i get a coke and rum."

Nathan looked over at the guy who was with his Brooke. THis gave him the perfect chance to start shit. And with the alcohol already rushing through his veins, he was ready for a good fight. "Your Brooke's boyfriend, right?"

"Nathan right? It's Damien, nice to finaly meet you." Damien said, half joking. He knew exactly what he did to Brooke and it was clearly not okay with him.

Nathan grinned, "Look you don't have to pretend to like me, but i am Bennett's father not you."

Damien laughed, "Yes i know that."

"You can never replace me, you know that right?" He said, clearly aggraveted.

Damien looked back out at Brooke, dancing and having a good time. Then looked back to Nathan and said, "You had your chance but you let it pass you bye, and now its too late. Me and Brooke are happy alright, you aren't gona get a another chance."

"We'll see." Nathan smirked.

"Yes well you have fun here alone at the bar and I'll go dance with my absolutely gorgeous girlfriend." Damien smiled back and got out of the barstool.

Damien's little comment made Nathan go off the deep end. He got up from the bar and punched square in the jaw, making him go down. But that wasn't the end, Nathan go on top of him and started to throw more punches. Damien tried to get him off but with another hit to the nose, he was starteing to black out. The last thing he saw was two big guys pulling Nathan off. And soon enough, Brooke, Peyton and Haley were crowding him.

"Damien!" Brooke screamed. She kneeled down next to him, "What the hell happened to him!"

Haley looked back at Nathan and her eyes grew big. Her boyfriend's knuckles were all screwed up and bloody. She started to grab and pull him towards the door but before they left, Brooke came running out of the club.

"Nathan! What the hell is wronge with you?" She screamed. Haley didn't butt in, she wanted to know why too.

"Haley, go home!" He turned to look at his girlfriend, "I'll meet you back at the apartment."

Haley did not want to leave him alone with her but also didn't wana hear the arguing so she left. After getting to his apartment, Haley took a shower and waited in the livingroom for Nathan.

Brooke was so furious with him right now, and nothing could change her mind about that. She couldn't believe what he did to her boyfriend. Her hands were tightly on her hips,  
waiting to hear from Nathan.

"I don't like him. He pushed my buttons, Brooke!" He yelled back.

"And that gives you the right to beat him up" She said, now even more pissed and ready to hit something. "I'm finally moving on! I thought we could all get along but i guess not.  
And from now on, Bennett isn't allowed to spend the night."

"You can't do that to me!"

"Oh watch me." Brooke said tightly and then whispered, "I just can't trust you right now." And before she went back into the club he grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

"Please Brooke. I didn't mean it I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. Just leave now and get out of my sight." Brooke said in a low but stern voice, breaking away from his tight, warm grasp.

Nathan was now regretting the fight. He started to yell in the middle of the street until he heard a police siren. That's when he ran, ran all the way back to his apartment which was luckily only two blocks away. Once he was in the apartment complex he stopped to catch his breath. About fifthteen minutes later he was walking in the door. Haley was sleeping on the couch so he went strait to bed and passed out.

Brooke and Damien got home within the hour. She had to help him inside and up to their bedroom because he was still alittle dizzy. Then she helped him into some pajama pants and white T-shirt. Brooke felt unbelievably guilty for the fight tonight, she should've known bringing Damien back with her would be a bad idea. Yet at the same time she felt more secure and happy with Damien by her side. And just before she went to bed herself, Brooke went over to the crib and checked on her son. He was sleeping so peacefully. She rubbed her hands gently across his back and then went back to her bed. It was hard for her to sleep that night, so many different thoughts were running through that head of hers. She thought about Nathan and if he was finally feeling how she did(jealous), her mom and dad, and then her son. Brooke was so worried about keeping him from his dad but now she didn't know.

Damien's head hurt really bad in the morning, he felt like a truck just ran over his head. He was mad at Nathan but then he looked over at Brooke, that beautiful brunette laying next to him. Thats all that mattered to him now, and Bennett. He loved them more than they'd expect. And so Damien didn't feel jealous, he had the most beautiful girl in the world and a son that was hardly his own. Nathan wasn't going to ruin his relationship, he was going to make sure of it. "Grrrrr." His stomach growled.

Brooke rolled over and yawned. "Hey. Was that you?"

Damien smiled, "Yeah. Why don't we go get some breakfast, just you me and Bennett."

She was surprised that he wanted to go out but gladly agreed. Brooke got her son dressed and then herself. They left the house around nine and went strait to Karen's cafe. It smelled heavenly and the people there smiled at them when they sat down. It kindof creeped Damien out but he shook it off and made a joke about it. Bennett was getting hungry fast, he started reaching for the ketchup bottles in the middle of the table before he was stopped by Brooke. "No, baby. Are foods guna be here soon."

Damien stared at her across the table and smiled. He felt so lucky to be apart of her.

"What?" Brooke smiled and laughed.

"I'm seriously the luckiest guy here. Do you know how many guys were giving me a jealous look when we walked in here." He smiled.

"Nu-uh. Shut up, you're so sweet." She put her hand on top of his and then she sighed, "I'm so sorry about last night. I can't believe he did that."

"Its fine. Heck i don't blame him, I'd wana kick the guy's ass that was with you." He said and squeezed her hand, making her look up at him. "Listen, I love you and Bennett so much. And I'm really glad to be here. Screw the people that are mad. I only care about us."

Brooke was touched at his words. "I love you so much."

"Good. Then thats all that matters." Damien smile again, revealing his cute dimples.

They both took time enjoying their breafast, even her son ate everything she gave him. Once they were done Damien drove them back to the house. When pulling up, she saw a familar car parked on the street. Brooke couldn't believe he'd just showed up at her house, she was mad and got out of the car right away. He was sitting on the portch with his head in his hands. But felt no sympathy and said, "Why the hell are you here?"

Nathan looked up from his hands and said, "Brooke listen, I came here to appologize." THen he saw Damien walk up the driveway with Bennett in his arms. "Look I'm sorry for beating you up. I was already in a bad mood and i took my anger out on you."

Damien nodded, and let Brooke talk again. "Okay apology excepted, you can go now."

"Wait Brooke, I also wana take my son." Nathan said.

"I think its too soon." She said nicely as possible.

But then Damien cut in a said, "No, why doesn't Nathan take Bennett for the night." He saw her look at him with big eyes, thats when he whispered in her ear.

Brooke gigled and looked back at Nathan who looked akwardly annoyed. "Alright, he can stay with you tonight. But if you do anything to harm our son, I'll make sure you never see him again. Got it?"

"I'd never do anything to hurt him Brooke." Nathan said, and took Bennett from Damien.

"I'll go get an overnight bag. Just give me a second ." Brooke said and the went inside the house, leaving the two guys outside.

It was now around night time in Tree Hill. Nathan had taken Bennett all around the town, showing him off in the mall. He was really proud of being Bennett's father but he knew that this fued between him and his mom wasn't fair. Growing up Nathan wasn't very close to his dad, and he didn't want that for his son. Sometimes he wondered if he really should've stayed with Haley. His feeling towards Brooke resurfaced when she came back to New York with Damien. He was begining to feel what Brooke did when she wanted him.  
On the way back to his apartment Nathans low fuel light came on. A 7eleven was right there so he stopped and went into the store with Bennett on his hip. When they got inside Nathan imediatley noticed a women on the floor silently crying. Then he looked up to register and saw a guy robbing all of the money. His first instincts were to run but then he heard a guy yell, "Hey! Where do you think you're going."

Nathan blinked back his tears and turned towards a guy with a black hoodie on and a gun in his hand. "Please just let us go and i won't call the cops. Please sir."

"You think I believe ya son. SIT DOWN!" The guy yelled, waving the gun at him and his son.

Nathan nodded and slowly sat down next to the scared women. He looked over at the women crying and then down the isle to see a little girl around 8 laying in a pool of blood,  
face down. Nathan gulped and looked at the women again, she nodded her head like she read the question in his mind. The guy behind the register had shot that women's daughter to death.  
Bennett began to squirm, but that just made his dad hold him tighter.

"Now you listen here boy. I'm gonna leave here in just a minute, if you get up before i open the door I'll shoot you and your son." He said.

He nodded nervously and then heard the front door open. It wasn't the guy though, it was Peyton. She looked around the store and hollered, "Nate, are you in here?" She gulped hard and asked, "Hello? Anyone here?"

The robber was leaning down behind a isle, he looked scared.

Nathan watched her turn the corner and see the little girl laying there dead. "Oh my-"

"Peyton run!" Nathan screamed as the guy got up and began to shoot towards her direction.

Peyton eyes grew wide with shock, but her legs moved as fast as she could out the door.

Nathan was glad to see her gone, but then saw the guy walk down the isle towards him. "You better hope she doesn't call the cops because if she does-"

"Sir I don't want you to get caught. I just want to leave with my son, safely. So please go." Nathan choked out.

"You're a smart man."

"Please sir, just let my son and this women go." Nathan said.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL MY LITTLE GIRL!" THe women finaly spoke. She yelled so loud that it caught them both of guard.  
.

THe guy turned towards the lady and smiled. Then he raised his guna and killed the women.

"Holy shit!" Nathan mumbled. "Please go! Before the police get here..."

"You're absolutely right. But what fun would it be to just let you go free, huh?" the guy stated.

"Please." Then he saw him raise his gun. "Oh dear god, please! Please let us go." Nathan acually began to cry.

"Ya know, i was young like you once. I went to Tree Hill, had girls, but after i graduated i didn't have shit. When i found out my girlfriend had a kid, i felt so scared but lucky. She and i were not together but then she left and ranaway, with my kid. I never got to see my son grow up." The guy said with so much hurt and sadness. "I failed. As a father and a person."

"I know how you felt. She left me and went to go live with her dad, I didn't find out i had a kid until he was one years old. I lost that time with him. I want as much time with him as i can get!" Nathan yelled, mostly taalking to himself rather than the guy ready to kill him.

"Yeah, you don't wana end up like me. Living alone, in a house that you can't pay for, with no food in your fridge!" He said.

Nathan nodded.

"Do you have dreams kid?" The guy asked, completley being sincere.

"I wana be in the NBA." Nathan mumbled.

"Oh so you play basketball?"

"Uh, yes sir." He said. All he wanted to do was get home safe with his son but if that meant having a conversation with a murderer he was going to do it.

"I used to play. But then i had an accident, no one gave two shits about me when i couldn't play. I was a nothing!"

"You don't have to be like this, you know that, right?" Nathan said.

"How? How can i go back now? I just killed a child, and her mother." The guys eyes were scared, the sight of the girl bleeding out was horrific.

"I don't know. But you have to believe."

All of a sudden, Brooke barged throught the door. " Nathan?"

"Who is that?" The guy yelled. "Why is she here?"

"Oh my god. "Brooke eyes grew wide, looking at all the blood coming from the girl and mom. "Bennett!"

"Damn it." Nathan said to himself.

"Im that little boys mom. What the hell were you thinking Nathan?"

"I had no clue-" Nathan stuttered, every trembling breath could be his last.

"Ya know, I'm guna do yourself a favor son." THe guy smiled at Nathan.

Brooke gave a confused look and then saw his gun level right to her heart.

"No!" Nathan set Bennett down and ran towards Brooke. He heard the gun fired just as he leaped in front of his ex-girlfriend. The bullet hit him square in the ribs, making him fall down. Brooke's eyes grew wide with shock. She couldn't believe he risked his life for her. Nathan started bleeding heavely, white T-shirt was already soiled in his own blood. Just before he passed out, he mention to say one last word, 'Bennett'. Her eyes grew bigger as she raised up, the robber was already gone but she didn't care. Brooke ran through the isles looking for her son. "Oh baby!" She said, Bennett was sitting in the little girls pool of blood. Bennett reached for his momma when he saw her. SHe picked him up and ran back to Nathan. Then she grabbed her phone out of her pocket a dialed 911, her fingers kept slipping on the keys from the blood. "Uh yes we need an ambulence at the 7eleven Now! Please hurry, my- my boyfriends been shot"

"They'll be there in five." The lady on the phone said calmly.

Brooke nodded and hung up. She was trying to gather her thoughts and then the ambulence showed up. THe paramedics came in and got Nathan on the gurnee and brought hin out to the truck. Brooke was right behind them, when she got outside Peyton was leaning on her car. Her eyes grew wide she saw them.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled.

\Brooke looked over and saw Peyton, then she jogged over to her. "Na-nathan was sh-shot i have to go with himm. Can you watch Bennett?"

Yeah of course. Oh my god is he hurt?" Peyton said. Blood was all over his little shirt and pants.

"No. No i'll explain later." Brooke said in one breath, then she kissed Bennett and went over to the big red truck.

"Uh miss, where are you going?" A guy said.

"I'm his girlfriend, I have to go with." Brooke stuttered.

"Alright hop in." The guy said and helped her into the truck. Shutting it behind him.

She looked down at Nathan, he looked pale and blood was still rushing out of his wound. "Please help him! You got to keep him alive, he saved my life."

The guy was giving him oxygen which made Nathan sordof raise up and cough up some blood. "What happened?" He croaked out.

"You saved me Nate." Brooke tried to put on a smile.

"So you're my girlfriend, huh?" He tried to laugh but his throat started to fill again with blood.

Brooke truly laughed that time, "You just might be a guy i care a lot about."

"What about Damien?" He whispered.

Brooke looked sincerely down at him and rubbed her hands through his hair and down his face. "Lets not talk about him right now, while you're fighting for your life."

"Because of you." He grinned.

"I know." SHe mumbled to herself.

They were at the hospital within ten minutes. The paramedics rushed him in through a special way. Doctors and nurses rushed up to him in the hallway, moved him on to a bed a rushed him right to the OR. The doctor made Brooke sit in the waiting room and about every ten minutes she'd go up to the nurses station asking about him. They kept telling her nothing which made her even more restless until a surgeon came out of the double doors. He called her name, "Uhm Brooke Davis?"

"Yes, yes thats me. Is he alright?" Brooke asked.

"Acually yes. We were able to get the bullet out, most of the damages were to his ribs so he'll probaly be in alot of pain for awhile." THe doctor said.

"Oh thank god!" Brooke said. And said, "Can i see him?"

"Yeah, room 225."

"ALright, thank you so much." Brooke smiled and started towards the elevator. Once she got to his room she took a big deep breath and then walked in. Surprisingly he was still resting from the Anestisa but when she sat down and held his hand his eyes blinked open. "There you are, girlfriend."

"Stop calling me that." Brooke smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Well, since i did save your life may i ask for one thing?" He asked.

"ANything." She breathed with so much cincerity.

"A kiss."

Brooke stared down at their hands, tightly entertwined with eachother. "Nate."

"Just a kiss." He whispered.

She gave in and nodded her head very slightly. This was there first kiss in months, there was so much excitment and paranoiya running through her mind when she placed her lips ever so slightly upon his. All of the waiting and anticipation burned up into flames when their lips met. It ended up being more than a kiss, to both of them. Finaly she broke away, "That was more than one kiss." She breathed heavely.

"Yeah, but you enjoyed it." Nathan whispered out. and grinned.

"Nathan, i can't believe you saved my life." She said. "Why?"

Nathan smiled and squeezed her hand again. "Bennett needs his mom. And because i still love you."

"Oh."

"Brooke, im in love with you." Nathan said more clearly. But once he said it, Brooke broke away from his hand.

"Stop. Nathan you had your chance, i was so in love with you but you wanted Haley. I'm not going to drop my whole life when you want me back. It doesn't work that way Nate."  
Brooke was sad that shee was saying this but thats how she truly felt in her heart.

"I know. I was stupid,, please Brooke." Nathan said.

"I'm sorry. I really am! But im with Damien now and we're really happy." Brooke cried.

"Do you love him?" Nathan asked.

It took Brooke awhile to answer his question but then she said, "Yes. I love him."

He sighed, and nodded. "Do you love him more than you love me?"

Brooke wiped tears away from her cheek and sighed, "I don't know. But i enjoy being with Damien, he gave up his world tour just to be with me."

"Graditude and love are two very different things, Brooke." Nathan said, trying to meet her gaze. "And besides I just did the same thing."

"Do you want us to be together? Would you really tell HAley all about us and Bennett." Brooke asked sternly.

He didn't say anything, he totaly forgot about that whole situation.

Brooke nodded then shook her head and sniffled. "Sorry, I wana be with someone that wants to be with me." She then grabbed her stuff and left the room.

"Wait!" Nathan hollered but she was already gone. 'Shit' he thought to himself. Brooke was the first girl he ever loved and when she walked out of his room a part of him felt like he was gone. His happiness was slipping away. And then Haley came barging through the door.

Haley couldn't believe Nathan was in the hospital. She barged in his door and immediatly hugged him. He was warm but his attitude seemed cold and sad, "Oh baby, are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine." Nathan mumbled into her hair. He hated how he treated her even though she cared so much. After letting go he couldn't look at Haley, he was to sad and ashamed.

"Are you sure? I mean what happened." Haley asked.

"A robber was going to shoot Brooke and Bennett so i jumped infront of them." He lied and said Bennett too so his girlfriend wouldn't be mad.

"Oh, you're such a good guy." Haley said.

"Thanks, at least someone thinks so." Nathan said back.

"Baby who doesn't think you're a good guy?" She asked, now sitting on the side of the bed.

"Nobody, forget it." Nathan said, looking away from her. He didn't want her to know about Brooke.

Haley was alittle disappointed that he wouldn't tell her his problems but once he raised up and kissed her she knew everything was going to be just fine. Or thats what she thinks.  
Their kiss was short but they both felt something there. Haley pulled away and smiled, "Alright, you're off the hook this time."

Nathan smiled with relief, he didn't want to start any drama. He squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on it, that always made her blush. "So, what shall we do today?"

"I think you should rest up. And i'll be back to get you tomorrow." Haley got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

He grinned and said, "Wait! Come on Hales, please you have to get me out of here..."

"Nope! My man needs his rest. I want you all rested up and better." Haley flirted and then growled before leaving the hospital room.

Nathan liked her fiesty attitude, being with her made him very confident. Up until she left he was happy, that all changed with one more visitor. Nathan was just resting when a certain someone came in the room.

Brooke stepped baack into his room for the second time that day, only this time she brought along Bennett. This wasnt just a normal visit though, she had a very important matter to talk with him about. It didn't play out as hoped though, so bad she ended up leaving with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey... There's my boy." Nathan said with happiness.

Brooke smiled and handed him over to him. Seeing Nathan with his son was so touching, which made this even more difficult. "Listen Nate, we need to talk."

Nathan had a huge grin when he turned Bennett around and sat him on his lap. "Okay. Whats goin on?"

"See, Damien's going back on tour..."

"And?" Nathan laughed. He thought Damien leaving was a good thing- for him.

"And... Me and Bennett are going too."

"'What? No! You can't do that," Nathan yelled. He looked down at his son who was all smiled- gently squeezing him tighter.

"Nathan, me and you need to be apart. And i think it would be a good experience." Brooke whispered.

He slammed his fist down on his bed, "Late nights on and RV and parties isn't a good experience for a one year old."

`"I'm sorry, but now its time for us to have this new adventure." Brooke said, now alittle annoyed that he wouldn't even consider her happiness.

"Damn it Brooke! I've only got to spend a few months with our son and your already taking him away." Now his eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

"I know. But-"

"What about your mom? What does she think about this whole idea?" He said. THis whole idea of hers was something he never expected. Even though they weren't together he never thought she'd take him away, again. The thought of not seeing his son for six months was unimaginable. Bennett was getting to be apart of his life and there was no way he was giving him up now. If taking Brooke to court was going to get Bennett back, Nathan was going to do it.

"She respects my choice, unlike you." Brooke's eyes were closed so she could hold back her tears, and her arms were crossed across her chest.

"I'm not letting you take him away from me, Brooke. I guess we'll settle this in court then." Nathan said. Making a point that it was the end of their conversation.

Brooke open her eyes in shock, then she grabbed Bennett from his father and left.


	15. Chapter 15

The only court house in Tree Hill was totaly empty on this tuesday morning. No one really went there now-a-days, if anything there would be a young couple in there filing for an anullment. But today it was just Brooke and Nathan in that very small lobby. He was sitting closest to the door, legs crossed over the other with his shaky hands placed on top of them. Judge Hanah knew Nathan's family from along time ago when his parents settled a nasty divorce, he was nervous. If Judge Hanah didn't make Brooke stay here she would be hopping on a plane with Damien and his son wednesday afternoon. Even though no one else was there, they ended up having to wait about twenty minutes to see the judge. They were finaly summoned into her office around nine-thirty, they followed the only employee into the room. "Judge Hanah will be with you two shortly." And then the blonde left them alone.

"You don't have to do this." Brooke whispered. "We can work something out by our selves."

Nathan considered what she said but then ignored her. For some reason, he didn't believe her. The rest of the time it was silent, until the door opened from another entrance and there was short and chunky Judge Hanah. She pratically had to jump up into her big chair. Once she was all settled, and her glasses were put on it was time to begin.

"So, it looks to me like its a custody battle for Bennett Marc." Hanah said, looking down at the only file on her desk.

"Uh yes mam. Recently Brooke here told me she wanted to take our son on tour with her and her boyfriend. ANd i don't think it's safe for him nor fair to just take him away from me again for six months." Nathan said.

"You kept your son from his father before, Ms. Davis." Hanah asked, flat with no care at all.

"Yes." Brooke mumbled.

"When?" She asked, in the same tone.

"At birth, Nathan didn't know about his son until he was one." Brooke said with shame.

"I see, but Bennett's only fourteen months and your already want to take him away?" Judge Hanah asked, now more sympathetic- for Nathan.

Brooke looked at Nathan and said, "Nathan's going to Duke in a few more months, he's gonna be really busy."

"Yes thats true but its still not right to take him away. I'm his father," Nathan said, giving Brooke an evil stare.

"Well..." Judge Hanah began, ready to make her decison.

But Nathan wasn't giving up yet. "I'm sorry for interrupting Judge Hanah but you have to consider something. Do you think traveling the world, late nights and after parties is a good enviorment for Bennett? Any mother would see how dangerous it is for a child."

"I'd appreciate it if you don't interrupt me. I've made up my my mind. Brooke Davis you seem like a great mother but if you decide to go on this tour, I'm giving Nathan full custody until you come back. Case closed." SHe said and then hopped off her chair and left the room.

Brooke began to have tears falling down her cheek. "Are you happy now?" Then she got up and headed outside.

Nathan hurried outside to see Brooke opening her car door. "Wait, Brooke. So what are you going to do?"

Brooke turned around and looked at him, her eyes dark. "Don't worry, you're gonna get your wish."

That morning Nathan got a knock on the door. He was still half asleep but slowly made his way to the front door, when he opened it up he saw Brooke standing there, with Bennett in her arms. "I think this is the hardest thing I'm ever going to do." SHe said and kissed her son one last time before handing him over.

When Nathan took Bennett from his mom he didn't cry. He acually was happy to see his daddy. "Brooke." Nathan finaly yelled when she was half way down his walkway. At first he was surprised and couldn't speeak but then it hit him. "Are you just leaving him with me?"

Brooke turned around, tears streaming her red face. "Trust me it isn't easy, Nate"

"Then why the hell are you. You're just going to leave him for six months?" Nathan was upset that she was acually going to leave her son.

"I need a life, okay. I haven't taken any chances in life yet. Just because i had a son at 17 doesn't mean i have give up everything." Brooke sobbed again, this decision was painful but somehow she didn't change her mind.

"So what am i going to tell our son when he wakes up in the middle of the night crying? That his mommy left him. I can't do that." He was thinking about how his life was going to change, with his son in it, everyday.

"You'll know when the time comes." She said, then she leaned in and kissed her sons cheek before getting in her car and driving to the bus station where she planned to meet Damien.

(A.N: Okay so i know what you guys are thinking, how could Brooke just leave her one year old with his dad? Well i promise its for a good reason! I'm not trying to spoil anything but she will be coming back after awhile. Will it be right after the six months is over or will she be in the party scene too deep? Keep reading and find out. )

Brooke and Damien got to Flordia around eight-thirty, just enough time to get settled into their hotel before they had to get to the concert. She was backstage watching him,  
it was all so fasinating and new to her. Even though she missed her son dearly, the feeling of being young and free was the ultimate high for her. After the concert Brooke went to her first after party. It was pretty crazy, Damien stayed with her for most of it but ended up taking off with his buddies. Brooke was angry when she couldn't find him anywhere, but then she decided to forget about it and have some fun. Once the alcohol ran through her veins Brooke's party really started. She was dancing with guys one after the others, some of them asked to take her up to their room but she strictly declined. For the rest of the night she drank, danced, and drank some more. Most likely trying to forget the life and the people she just left.  
The club was finaly closing its doors around 4am. Brooke was still there, passed out over the bar. THe manager ended up getting her a cab and sending her back to the hotel her and Damien were staying at. When she stumbled in the room, Damien was passed out on the bed in his clothes. Brooke didn't really care at the momment though, all she wanted to do was sleep. She didn't even think about anything or what she did, the minute she plopped down on the bed Brooke was passed out.

~Back in Tree Hill. 3 weeks since Brooke left Bennett with his dad.

Nathan sat at his kitchen counter with Bennett on his knee and the phone on his ear. He'd been trying all week to get ahold of the registration at Duke but things were really difficult now, with Brooke gone and his son all to himself things were deffenitly(spelling?) chaotic. No one really was helping him out, it was him on his own. Anger came over him everyday, the thought of Brooke just leaving their son was wronge. "Hello?" He asked, finaly getting ahold of Duke.

"Hello, this is Becky speaking. Can you please hold." The women said and pushed the hold button.

"Damnit!" Nathan slammed the phone down on the kitchen counter top. Then regretted it when Bennett started to whine. "Sorry, bud. Daddy didn't mean to scare you, its just alittle frustrating for me."

Bennett still kept whining until Nathan put him in his high chair and fed him breakfast. While giving him his peaches and oatmeal there was a knock on the door. Nathan sighed and put the spoon down. After getting to the door and opening it, his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe who he saw at his front door. "Nathan, sweetie can i come in?"

His mother Deb hadn't seen her son for a very long time. She was at some rehab place for alcoholics and druggies. Once she got out she heard about Brooke leaving their kid with her son so she decided to make a visit. When her son opened the door she could she the tiredness and empiness in his eyes. Before he could object she gave him a hug, tears rolled down her eyes, it had been so long since she could hug Nathan but then he pulled her away.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He asked sternly.

"Why hello son its nice to see you to." Deb said sarcastically then walked in his apartment. Surprisngly it was cleaner than she thought it would be, but it still looked dirty in someways. Her heart melted when she saw the cute little boy with brown hair and dimples already playing in his food. "Awh this must be Bennett. Hello there handsome." She said.

Nathan followed his mom into his kitchen and mumbled a curse when he saw Bennett's whole face and shirt covered in oatmeal. "God d***, i just gave him a bath."

Deb was to wrapped up in her grandson she just met, "Huh?"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked rudely.

Deb turned around to her son and gave a concerned look. "Nate, I came to help you out. Listen I've been sober for over a year now and I'm ready to be your mom again. I would love to help you out with Bennett, and watch him while you're at Duke."

"Stop, just stop mom! You can't expect me to let you come back into my life. And besides im dropping out of Duke." He yelled.

"Oh Nathan, you can't possibly wana do that. Your son is important but so is your education. You need to consider both of your guys life, what kind of job can you get without a college degree. Let me watch him alright, during the day and when you come home-"

"Its too hard to deal with a son and should i trust you with my son." Nathan asked, almost considering it.

"Because I'm his grandma, I would never ever do anything to hurt him." She said sencerely.

Nathan thought about what his mom said. It would be nice to have someone watching his son so he could go to school but it was a tough decsion. He didn't want her raising his son like she raised him. And then if she ever went back to her old habbits, that could be very difficult to handle. But what his mom said was right, going to school would give him and his son a better future. "Fine, you can watch him. But if you ever start up your old habbits your outta our lives for good."

Deb smiled and hugged her son once more. "Nate you won't regret doing this, I promise you."

"Can you start now?" He asked, scratching his head.

Deb laughed and picked up her grandson, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up. Daddy needs to go get ready for college."

Bennett smiled in her arms. Only he still wondered where his mommy was. Sometimes he would call for her when he didn't feel good but she never came to him.

"Thanks mom." He mumbled to her. Then grabbed his keys and headed to Duke for his classes.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright my readers i know you want me to finsish this story and i will be, since its summer and all but i need to get some suggestions. Okay so i already let it slip that Brooke is coming back, (you don't know when though :D). So I'm trying to decide if :

Nathan should be engaged to Haley or some new girl he meets at Duke(any suggestions?) when Brooke comes back to Tree Hill.

Or: Brooke meets up with Lucas in Italy and he saves her from... maybe im not sure though cuz as you know this is a Brathan story.

Idk but anyone let me know what you think. Either pick one of the ones i suggested or if you have an idea of your own(: kay just let me kno

P.S. Thank you SouthernBellBrooke and Lozaa for reading and liking my story. You have no clue how much that means! I hope you let me know what you think about the rest of it! Oh yeah and if any one wants to give ideas.(:

One more thing: I usually write a big chunk of my stories on my computer before uploading them. I started writng this story awhile ago so if that answers any of your guys questions. Haha i didn't just write it all in one day :D

Thanks again for reading!

Love, Mary-Kristin 


	17. Chapter 17

The sun beat down in through the huge tinted windows of the tour bus, even though she had her pillow gaurding her face a thin slice of light came in waking Brooke up. Lately she hadn't been getting much rest from all the concerts, parties, and events they had to attend so waking up at noon was frustrating. Brooke groaned, "Ugh we deffenitly need blinds. God we're in a millon dollar bus and it doesn't even have blinds." She mumbled through her pillow not realizing that he would answer.

"Well I'll have pablo get right on that." Damien said with a smile.

Brooke lifted the pillow off her head and looked at her boyfriend, she couldn't believe he was already up, he was the one always going to bed at five in the morning and for him to be that energized was strange. "What are you doing up?" She asked, her voice was very raspy.

"Its nice to see you to Brooke." He said darkly, then went over to her and rubbed his thumb under her eye were a purple stain laid. "Now where on earth did you get that."

Brooke shoved his hand away from her and growled, "Don't play dumb. You did this asshole!" Then got up from the bed before he could do it again. She went over to the bathroom and looked at herself. She almost couldn't believe it was her in the huge mirror. Her hair was madded, the bruise under her eye was swolen purple and the bags under her eyes made it look worse. What had become of her? She had lost her light glow about her, now she looked like a ghost with sunkened cheeks. Tears couldn't possibly fill her eyes because the only feeling she had was emptiness. Her tiny frame jumped when she felt his hands squeeze her, tightly. Then she felt his lips nearing her ear.

"Now, now lets not forget why. You practically through yourself at that DJ, and i will not be treated like that!" His voice got scarier as he finished his sentence.

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get some understanding of why he did hit her. She nodded, not wanting to cause anymore fights. "So sweetie."

Damien smiled, "Well then you need to clean up and get ready for the festival. Its our last day before we head to Europe!" Then he gave a quick kiss on her cheek before heading towards the front of the bus.

Brooke did what she was told and jumped in the shower. The hot steam made her feel alittle better but it wasn't long enough, she couldn't wait to be staying in a five star hotel with a huge jacuzi bathtub. After drying off and puting on her white shorts and armani blouse she headed to mirror and put on her fake face(what she called herself make up on.) This wasn't the real Brooke Davis, the one who was loved and protected, this was lonely and scared Brooke. Once she was ready to go, Damien took her hand and lead her outside and to the festival. There was mainly kids at this festivity, were made her alittle sad. Bennett was constantly on her mind these days, it broke her heart to see others moms with their kids. It made her feel like a terrible person for leaving him. After the first month away Brooke stopped calling for updates on him, she was glad to hear Nathan wasn't giving up college for their son but it worried her about Deb watching Bennett.

For the whole day she sat around watching Damien preform. It was starting to get boring for her but even thinking about leaving gave her nightmares, she had no clue what he would do to her if she left. After getting some dinner she decided to sneek away to the bus, once she got back to the bus she pulled off her clothes and jumped in her bed. Brooke was totaly exhausted from the past couple days, and desperately needed sleep. She passed out right away and was glad that Damien didn't wake her up when he got in.

Nathan was enjoying a nice cup of coffee at the cafe on campass, it was a long night for him since Bennett was sick with a stomach ache. He cried and whined until about 4am,  
giving Nathan only about four hours asleep before he had to go to Duke. Now he basically laying over the counter at Maria's, trying to consume as much caffene before Phsyics, the worst class to be tired in. (A.N: Maria isn't a person its a cafe at the school. Haha his future fiance has not came into the picture yet. Soon!)

"Rough night?" He heard a famillar voice say.

Nathan was barely able to turn his head, there was the famous Peyton Sawyer. "Hey."

"How are you Nate? You look like shit." SHe muffled a laugh, trying to lighten him up.

Nathan was too tired to insult back, he felt like passing out right there in the counter infront of him. After a couple minutes he looked over and saw her, waiting for an answer.  
"Bennett had the stomach flu last night. He kept me up til about 4 in the morning."

"Oh." She said. "Have you heard from-"

"No." Nathan said, he knew exactly who she was referring to, it was her bestfriend. And even though it hurt him that Brooke didn't call anymore, it wouldn't really make a difference, she already knew about him going to Duke and Deb watching Bennett so what else was there.

"I'm sorry, it must be tough. Raising your 1 year old kid and taking classes. Who watches him during the day?" Peyton asked, taking the stool next to Nathan's.

"My mom." He took a sip of his coffee. "And he's almost 2."

"Deb? Deb is watching Bennett! Didn't see that coming! Who'da thought she'd be a grandma." She grinned.

"Yeah well she's all i got right now." Nathan said sadly, starting to wake up.

Peyton nodded and sipped her coffee. After five minutes in silence she spoke again, "Ya i haven't heard from her lately."

Nathan looked over at Peyton, she was looking down into her half filled mug but he could tell she was sad. "I don't get how you could leave your whole family and friends! What for some guy she may or may not end up with!"

"I don't know Scott, people will do anything for love. I know i would." She looked up from her coffee and reached over to squeeze his forearm. "Listen it's only a few more months. She'll be back here soon."

Nathan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "We'll see."

"What you don't think she's coming back?" Peyton asked with curiousity. "I don't think she would do that Nate."

"Hope not." He mumbled, then finished the last of his coffee. "Thanks for the talk, Sawyer. Didn't think you'd ever be consoling me in a coffee shop."

"Neither did i, Scott." Peyton laughed, it seems just yesterday they couldn't stand to look at eachother. "Well i gotta get going, Luke and I have class. See ya." SHe grabbed her black over-the-shoulder bag and headed to the exit. She opened the door and felt the sun on her face, before walking out she heard him say one last think.

"Why didn't we work Sawyer, you and me?" He asked, with a grin.

Peyton turned around and grinned back, "Because you like shitty music!" Without further more she stepped out of the coffee shop and walked to her Comet.

Nathan smiled for the first time in awhile, maybe having some old friends come back into his life is a good thing.

(A.N: Alright the answer is NO! There will be no future relationship between the two. I know you guys would kill me if Leyton was destroyed but don't worry it ain't happening!)

The next day Brooke woke up refreshed and ready for Europe. She was surprised and happy to see blinds were put in every window of the bus, most likely the reason why she got twelve hours of sleep. After getting up and making some breakfast it was time to pack for their trip, she had to bring most her things since they were spending the rest of the tour away from the U.S. Damien woke up shortly after her, walked over to where she was and leaned against pantry. "Want some eggs?"Brooke asked kindly.

Damien looked at her with daggers, "When have i ever ate eggs?"

"Great he's in a bad mood." She thought to herself but tried to stay happy and nice, "Sorry, what would you like me to make you?"

"I'll just pick up something there. Are you packed?" He asked.

"Yes and i packed yours as well. I'm glad you let me sleep last night, i was so tired." She smiled and kissed the side of his mouth. When they touched she felt nothing, but she paid no attention to it.

"Thanks. Shall we then?" Damien grabbed their bags and brought them out to the cab. They got to the airport right on time and left in a private plane at one o'clock. It was a very quiet flight, both of them slept half way there and then he watched t.v and Brooke read a book. After twenty hours of flying they finaly arrived at the Charles De Gualle in Paris. When Brooke walked off the plane she imediately felt amazment run through her body. It was around six o' clock and already dark, the Eiffel Tour was lit up and she could see it perfectly like she right infront of it. This was probaly the most beautiful thing she's seen, besides her son. Damien hollered to her to get in the limo so they could get to the hotel. Brooke was taking out of her chance and followed her boyfriend into the limo.

"Oh my gawd this place is huge!" Brooke said, her eyes were in heaven. Their room looked bigger then her old house, it was a one bedroom but it had two master bathrooms with jacuzi tubs and a magnifacent kitchen. She was already in love with the room, surprised her when Damien just sat down on the couch and sighed. "What you can't tell me you're not in love with this place."

"It's alright. Too bad its only for a couple of days." Damien said.

Brooke frowned and took a seat next to him. She didn't want to leave paris or her hotel room for that matter. "Why are we leaving so soon."

"Brooke i thought i told you, we're going to be traveling around like every other day!" His temper was nothing but rude and disrespectful.

"Okay." She mumbled then grabbed his hand. "Can we at least go site seeing tonight?"

Damien got up and started walking into the kitchen.

"Are you gonna answer me?" Brooke asked, her blood starting to boil. She standed up and put her hands on her hips.

"God Brooke, I don't. Have Pablo take you or something." He said, getting a glass of water.

"Oh gee, maybe i should be his girlfriend then. God Damien we never do anything together. You're always with people or preforming." Brooke yelled, not caring if he would be mad with her.

"You knew what was in store when you came with me!" Damien arggued back.

Brooke screamed, and through her hands in the air. "I can't believe i left my son for this!" Then turned towards the door and started to leave. Just before she could open the door Damien grabbed her shoulder, spinned her around and pinned her to the wall. Brooke was scared half to death at this point. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek without her even noticing,  
his eyes were staring right into hers.

"Tell me you love me!" He raged at her.

Brooke choked back a sob.

"Tell me you love me Brooke." He said, totaly freaking out himself.

"I love you." She cried and whispered at the same time. If this was how he was then she needed to get the hell outta there, go back to the life she had before this mess.

"I can't lose you Brooke. I love you, you know that right i love you so much Brooke Davis." He cried.

Brooke couldn't handle much more of this. "Yes i love you, Damien."

Damien cried and pushed her down with him on the floor, he was squeezing her in his arms, still whimpering. "You love me. She loves me, Brooke Davis loves me."

"Shit, what the hell is going on." She silently cried for the rest of the night with Damien in her arms. Once he had fallen asleep she contemplated on getting up and leaving but decided against it, scared of the consequences if he did wake up.

The next morning it was like nothing ever happened, she wasn't even sure if it did until she saw the wall that he had punched during his break down. Damien wouldn't have to worry about the cost to fix it but if people knew about it the rumors could run wild through the media. Brooke took a shower and got ready to leave the room. After leaving they took a train to Amsterdam. It looked pretty dirty, nothing like she expected and their hotel room was terrible compared to the one back in Paris. "Like what you see? We'll acually be staying here for a couple weeks. My favorite city." He chuckled.

"Greaat." Brooke tried to smile but her face ended up in a frown.

It made her even more angry when he offered to show her around, but decided to let him. They saw alot of cool things but then he brought her around the ghetto part. It kindof scared her a bit, Damien had to practically push her out of the limo and into a bar. Obviously a popular one, there was many people there, drinking and having a fun time. Everything was fine until her left her again, he didn't leave her but went to go talk with some other people. After an hour without him she decided it was time to go find him, it was going to be hard though with all the people and darkness. She ended up asking a few people around if they'd seen him but none of them gave her a good answer. Brooke almost decided to leave without him when she saw a crowd of people in this sucluded area. She walked over to it and her mouth almost dropped, there he was, with a whole bunch of people, sniffing a white powder sprinkled in a line on a table. Her heart almost ripped outta her chest, that blew her mind, in a horrific way. Sure he had a bad temper but she didn't think it was because of CRACK! The last thing she wanted was for him to see her, so Brooke ran to the exit and found a cab. She didn't even want want to take the limo, after getting dropped off Brooke ran to the room and started to pack her things. About a half an hour later she was ready to leave, she headed for the door, when she opened it Brooke jumped back out of terror. Damien was standing there, fists clenched.

"Where the hell are you going?" He growled.

Even though she wanted to pee herself at that momment she had to keep her cool. Brooke cleared her throat, "I-I was just coming to find you."

Damien stepped in the room and slammed the door. "Oh well, here i am."

Brooke backed away slowly. He was walking right infront of her. "O-oh kay."

"What's wronge?" He raised a brow and cocked his head to the side, thats when he saw it, her suitcase was packed and closed on her bed. A wave of anger came over him, he walked over to her and grabbed both her arms, squeezing them tightly. "How dare you! Why would you leave me?" He screamed directly in her face.

All of a sudden her cellphone went off, she took her chance and answered it. "Ha-hello." Her voice was very shaky.

"Brookie." Rachel said. "How's Europe?"

At that momment she wanted to scream to her the truth, how Damien was treating her, but with him right there, there was no way. "It-its great, really pretty."

"Oh my god did you see the Eiffel Tour. Ugh i've wanted to see it forever. How's the food, of my good is the canoli's bomb or what?" SHe blabbled on and on in her excited attitude.

"Listen I have to go. Me and Damien had along night-" She started to say.

"Oh yeah thats right, you have a rockstar life now. Well well don't mind me. I just want to talk, we haven't in awhile." She said, still cheery though.

"Uh-uhm hows mom?" Brooke asked.

""Great! She's in remisson now. Healthy as can be." Rachel said.

A small smile crepted up on Brooke's face, even though the situation she was in now. "Thats great Rach, listen I will call you-"

"Alright, whenever's great. Love you toodles." Rachel said and hung up.

When the phone cut off her happiness faded. She couldn't help her emotions, tears came flooding down her face. Brooke would do anything to be back with her family, holding her son. But now she was trapped. If Rachel knew what was going on, it made her sick talking to her sister. They were keeping in touch, ever since Europe she hadn't talked with her.

"If you tell her." He threatened.

"Why Damien!" She screamed. "Why are you snorting Coke! What happened to the Damien i loved... thats the guy i wanted to be on this tour with." Brooke was freaking out now. At this point she didn't care if he hit or kicked her, she wanted the truth.

"It's not a problem Brooke. I just do it to relax okay? Is that why you want to leave me? Because i did some drugs. I can stop for you if u want me to." He yelled.

Brooke sighed out loud, "YOu should wana stop for yourself. And im not just leaving you becuz of that! I miss my son, Damien. I want to be with him and hold him. I've already missed his Birthday."

"No!" He screamed and grabbed her by the arms again. "You are not leaving me!"

"I have to go1 I wana be with my family!" She sobbed and sobbed to him.

"NOOOO!" He screamed in rage and through her against the wall. He watched her hit the wall and slide to the floor. Then he came up to her and slapped her across the cheek as hard as he could.

When she hit the wall pain rushed her back, Brooke laid there on ther hard floor. The pain was consuming her whole body, then she saw him get on top of her. "no no no." She whispered in pain. Her breath stopped when his hand smacked her cheek. This was torture, nothing could be worse than this. Before blacking out she turned her head to the left and saw her last piece of survival. Nothing stopped her from picking it up with the last of strengh she had and smashing it against his head. Damien imediately fell back and was out. Brooke sat there for a second and realized what she did. But then she got up, grabbed her purse and ran out into the ice cold night.

(A.N: Pheeeew! Man this is like my fav chapter. I can't believe i just wrote that! Well i hope you like it. Things should start to get brighter for her, hopefully. I'm glad I made Damien out to be this phsyco-abusive-boyfriend cuz thats the only way she'd beable to leave him. Anyway i hope you like it. I promise youll get to meet Nathan's new girl in this next chapter, its taken me awhile to find the right girl that would acually look good with him. Alrighty its midnight and time for me to sleep. Thanks again for reviews love love love them!) 


	18. Chapter 18

Nathan was sure Brooke would come back for their sons birthday, she'd promised. Its was friday, December 16, 2008 and all Nathan's family and mostly friends were crowded in his tiny apartment for the celebration. Bennett was getting a lot of attention, people didn't say anything but they knew Brooke wasn't coming. It wasn't a very long party, there was food,  
presents, and then cake. After a couples hours, Rachel and Brooke's mom left followed by Karen, Keith, and their daughter Molly. (A.N: Yes they had a kid together, and happily married!)  
THe last people to leave was Peyton and Lucas, they'd already planned to stay and help clean up. Nathan was glad, before they started he put Bennett down for a nap. He just stared at his kid, sleeping in the playpin, it broke his heart to see him without his mom. "Where the hell was Brooke?" Nathan asked himself, did she even want to come for his birthday.  
He left his room angry and came out to the living room, Peyton was already cleaning the kitchen and Lucas was picking up all the present wrapping. "Thanks guys."  
s wrong. It doesn't "No prob." Lucas smiled, after he finished picking the wrapping up he said, "Hey Peyton, can you take this out back."

Peytton realized he wanted a talk with his brother. "Yeah." She grabbed the garbage bag and headed out the front door.

"So, you didn't here from Brooke?" Lucas asked strait up.

"I don't wana talk about her." Nathan paused. "No, i do wana talk about Brooke. How could she not come back! Its her child for christs sakes!"

"I don't know, maybe something it doesn't seem like Brooke to miss it." Lucas said.

"Whatever, if she wants to runaway from her life its fine with me." Nathan said only deep down he was sad.

"Alright, ready to go?" Peyton asked, coming back inside.

"Yeah, lets go. Take easy Nate, maybe she'll still come." Lucas waved bye then headed out with his girlfriend.

Nathan hoped she would show up but at nine o' clock he gave up and went to bed. After that day Nathan gave up on Brooke, he stopped thinking about her coming. His classes at Duke were getting harder and harder, with midterms coming Nathan was in crazed mode. One day he was just coming out of Maria's cafe when he bumped into a girl. Obviously a college student because she had books knocked to the ground. Nathan immediatly bent down and help her pick up the books when he caught her gaze. They couldn't help but laugh, and her laugh was like a fresh breath of air to him. "I am so sorry."

"Its fine, i probaly wasn't watching infront of me." She said. "Do you go here?"

"Yeah." he looked down at all her things. "Are you going crazy with midterms too?"

"Are you kidding me! I haven't slep in three days." She laughed, again.

Nathan gave her his signature grin. "Try having a two year old whining every time you try to study."

"You have a kid! Dang you must be here every morning then..." SHe smiled. "Oh im Daphne by the way."

"Nathan." He said. "Would you like a coffee, my treat."

Daphne smiled in relied, "Yes thank you. Caffene's been my best friend for along time now."

Nathan and her sat down at the counter. "I know what ya mean."

"So does your kid have a mom or-" She began but then saw him frown. "Oh im sorry, what am i doing asking you about your kid when i just met you."

"No thats fine. Bennett had a mom but about six months ago she left to go on tour with her boyfriend." He said.

"Ouch. That sucks. Is she suspose to come back?" Daphne eyes stayed on him while she took a sip of her coffee.

"Ya know i have know clue. She was suspose to come back a week ago for his birthday but never showed." Nathan said, he had no clue why he was telling her this but it just felt right talking to her. There was nothing she judged him on.

"Wow. Thats harsh of her." she said and then decided to change the subject. "So what exams are gonna be tough for you?"

"That would deffenitly be Physics and Government. You?" Nathan took one last drink of his coffee.

"EVERYTHING!" She laughed. "I guess thats what you get for not paying attention."

"It's pretty hard to." He smiled.

Daphne smiled and nodded. "Well i better get back to 'studying'" She made cute little air quotes.

"Ya me to." Nathan said and got up.

"Listen thanks for the coffee." She panicked, a guy never gave her this antsy feeling but Nathan did.

Nathan smiled back at her. "Would you like to do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that." She cooed. "Uhm here's my number." Daphne ripped a piece of paper outta this journal she had a wrote it down.

"Thanks." Nathan said dumbly and took the paper before leaving. He couldn't believe he talked to a beautiful girl. She had brown, choppy hair, hazel eyes and a cute smile. Even though her and Brooke had alot of the same color, Daphne had a totaly different way about her. She was cute, yet a had a daring look to her.

A couple weeks went by and Nathan was already hanging out with Daphne. They had dinner one night, and the next time they went bowling and to the arcade. Both of them enjoyed eachothers company. She opened up about her family dying when she was 7 to being humilliated at prom. There was a lot of laughs and smiles shared between the two. None of them really thought about their intimate feelings for one another but it was definately there. After coming out of the movie theater at a late hour they were drenched in the rain. Daphne loved the rain, it helped her wash away any stress or pain she had felt.

"I love this." She screamed in the middle of the street. Daphne gave a smile to Nathan, he followed her out to the street.

Nathan picked her up and spinned her around in the rain screaming. When he set her down they both went silent, he was inched away from her face. Daphne could feel his hot breath on her cold skin, making her tingle.

"Just kiss me already." She whispered, not once breaking away from those piercing blue eyes.

Nathan grinned and placed a light kiss on her lips. An immediate spark came through both of them, they both deepened the kiss and Nathan picked her up again and spinned her around.

Daphne smiled against his lips and broke away. Then she let her head fall back and the rain came sprinkling down on her face. "Come on lets go back to my apartment." He said and set her down. Nathan and her entertwined fingers and headed to his car. After about twenty minutes they got back to his place. The lights were on which was strange and when he walked in Deb was watching t.v with Bennett on her lap. Bennett noticed his dad when he came in the house. "Daddy!" He screamed walked over to Nathan. Daphne watched Nathan envelope his in those arms of his.

"Hey bud. What are you doing up so late?" Nathan asked his son then turned to Deb.

"He just woke up looking for you. Oh im sorry you must be Daphne, I'm Deb, Nathan's mom." Deb walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Daphne was surprised when she hugged her but gladly took it. "Its nice to finaly meet you."

"Same here." Deb rubbed her arm. "You must be cold dear, Nathan go get some dry clothes for this pour girl."

"Right away." Nathan smiled and gave Bennett back to Deb before going in his bedroom. Five minutes later he walked out in a red-fitted t-shirt and black pj pants. He also handed Daphne the same thing. "Sorry if they don't fit."

"I'll make do." She grinned and walked to the bathroom.

When Daphne was in the other room Deb said, "She's cute, Nate. I'm glad your trying new things."

"Thanks mom, you can go now." Nathan said, while starting a pot of coffee.

"Point taken." Deb smiled and grabbed her things. "I'll see ya monday." Then left out the front door.

Daphne came out the same time as his mom left. "Wow shooeing your mom away, you naughty boy."

"She'll live. Coffee?" He asked.

"Yes, give it to me." She grinned and then looked down at Bennett. "Why hello there handsome."

Bennett smiled, showing off cute dimples like his dad and ran away from her.

"I think theres guna be some competition. He's pretty heart throbing." Daphne laughed amd took a seat at the counter.

"Yeah well you know where he gets it." Nathan joked back, he was really enjoying her company.

"Riiight." Daphne jumped off the stool and went into the kitchen, she sordof shoved Nathan to the fridge and kissed him passionately. It took him a second to realize what happened then he started to kiss her back. She let his tounge in with no struggle, for about five minuted they just stood there making out. When breathing through the nose became difficult they broke the kiss. But Nathan pulled her into a warm hug. He felt something tug at the bottom of his pants, they both looked down at a sleepy Bennett.

"Juice, duice daddiee." He whined.

Surprisingly Daphne bent down and picked Bennett up. "You want juice, huh?" She tickled him.

Nathan laughed and got his sippy cup out, poured some apple juice in it and handed it to his son. "You're a natural."

"Oh don't say that.I've just had practice." She said, still holding his son.

Nathan cocked one brow and took a seat on the couch.

"I have a ton of cousins." She laughed and sat down next to him, Bennett was still on her lap knees bent and spread. "thats sum yummy juice aint it?"

"Mmm-mmm-mm." Bennett grunted, he was just too cute.

Nathan loved how confortable she was with him. They got along great, and even though she wasn't his mom it was the closest thing to it.

From then on they were in a relationship. It was great, they took Bennett along with them when they did anything. They took him bowling for the first time, Nathan had to put the ball on this metal rack, Daphne picked Bennett up and helped him roll it down the thing. With bumpers up he knocked down over half the pins. Both Nathan and Daphne cheered him on and made him feel special. She loved Bennett so much, he was so adorable and funny. Daphne felt wanted when she was with them. When he asked her to meet his friends she was totaly nervous but Lucas and Peyton hit it pff with her well. Peyton and her talked a lot about music and artists, they were like instant best friends. "She's great, Nate." They had both said after she left, it was nice to see their friend happy.

~Back in Europe.

"Now boarding flight 1104 to America. Now boarding flight 1104 to AMerica." The lady over the innercome announced.

Brooke was half shaking in the chair when she heard the announcment. It was finally time to go back home, it'd been over nine months since she'd last saw Bennett and her family.  
She had none of her clothes but that didn't matter to her, all she had was what she had on. A white tanktop with a grey sweater on top, a pair of dark jeans and ruined grey ankle boots. They looked black though because they had botten drenched in the rain. Brooke boarded the plane and took the closest seat to the front, as soon as it landed in America she wanted to be outta there.  
The flight there was pretty bumpy but in 18 hours it safely landed in New York. Brooke got out of the plane and went strait to the ticket place. She got the first flight out to TreeHill, which was in the same hour. Relief started to hit her when she got on that plane. Within a hour she could be back with her son, she felt like a kid who was flying to disney land.  
Brooke was the first one to get off the plane and ran all the way to the exit. When she stepped out of the airport and into Tree hill tears filled her eyes, she was starting to feel hope for her own life back. Brooke got a cab and went strait to Nathans.

~At Nathan's.

Nathan and Daphne were playing around with Bennett when someone knocked on the door. "I thought Lucas and Peyton weren't coming until six?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe its my mom. Let me get it." Nathan gave Daphne a quick kiss on the nose and rolled over the bed to the other side. He walked to the door and opened it, not caring to look and see who it was first. Nathan almost didn't know who she was, Brooke looked terrible. Her hair wasn't combed, her skin was ghostly, and had a bruise under her eye. The only reason he knew it was her is because of the slight smile she had on. "Brooke, what are you doing here?" His heart started to beat a bit faster and his breath slowed down.

All of a sudden Daphne came out with Bennett on her hip smiling, wearing only a white tank top and short, pink poka-dotted shorts. "Nate, who's at the door?" SHe called.

(A.N: Hello readers! Well what did ya think? this chapter only took me about three hours so how was it? I know I'm like writing chapter by chapter everyday but so many ideas are running through my head so thats why. What'd you think of his new girl? Review and let me know what you think, kay(: don't worry i'm already starting on the next CHAPTER! yay i feel so proud of myself! Love you all thanx for reading.) 


	19. Chapter 19

Brooke looked into the apartment and saw another girl with her son, they looked close and that scared the living crap outta her. She couldn't speek though, words were on the tip of her tounge dying to come out but nothing could. Brooke choked down a sob and turned to look at Nathan, his eyes were full of shock and anger. Then he moved out of the way and let her walk in, Brooke went strait over to Daphne and took her son away from her. Brooke started sobbing happy tears, being able to hold her son again was a miracle. He'd gotten so big since she'd last saw him. "Baby, baby mommy's here. Your mommy's here and i love you, i love you so much. I'm so sorry i left you baby." Brooke whispered to her son.

Nathan looked at Daphne who was still wide-eyed, completely shocked. "You must be Brooke."

Brooke didn't pay any attention to her though, the only thing on her mind was Bennett. She wanted to do nothing more but to make up for lost time.

"What are you doing back here, Brooke." Nathan asked, annoyed.

"What are you talking about? I came back for my son and my family, Nathan." She said.

Nathan rubbed his hands down his face, "Why didn't you come back for his birthday, you promised you'd be there. I thought you just fogot about him and decided to stay."

"It's not that simple, something happened..." Brooke said, remembering her last couple of months with Damien.

"I don't get how you could just leave our son! you were gone for almost a year Brooke!" He said.

Brooke had tears filling up in her eyes, he had hate in his eyes, he hated her. "I-i"

"WAS IT WORTH IT? WAS IT WORTH LEAVING YOUR CHILD BROOKE!" Nathan yelled, fuming.

Bennett was given back to Daphne and she took him back to the bedroom and shut the door. THis whole thing was crazy, she hoped it wouldn't change anything. But from the looks of it, it already has.

"Was it worth it?" She thought to herself. No, it was the most regrettful thing shes ever done. What was wronge with her? She left a great, happy life with her son to go get abused by her boyfriend. When he asked her that she felt like she was being ripped into pieces. Brooke felt pathetic and small, "NO NATHAN! I don't think going on tour with Damien and getting ditched an abused was a good time! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO TO TAKE IT ALL BACK!" Brooke screamed at him as loud as she could.

Nathan was shocked to here her say that, it took him by shock. No wonder she looked terrible, Damien did this to her, his blood started to boil. "He abused you? Brooke why the hell didn't you come home then?"

"I couldn't, Nate! You know how many times i tried to leave him. Before i was able to come here i had to smash a glass cup into his head! HE ALMOST KILLED ME! God i tried so many times leaving!" SHe screamed and cried out at the same time, her emotions were finaly getting the best of her.

Nathan looked at her, she was broken, helpless. "B-brooke I'm sorry."

"YOU'RE SORRY? I left my kid for nine months, i should be the only sorry one!" Brooke yelled.

"No! He shudn't of abused you Brooke, you didn't deserve any of that!" Nathan said, sympathetically.

Brooke was still crying but nodded to. When she looked up she saw Lucas and Peyton standing there in totaly appalled. "Peyton?" She whispered.

Peyton ran to her friend and gave her a huge hug, she couldn't believe Damien abused her. Brooke didn't look like the Brooke she was best friends with, this Brooke was way different, her confidence and bravery was gone. She was scared, and empty. Peyton let a few tears slip down her cheek, seeing her friend like this broke her heart. "Does your mom know you're back?"

"No, no she can't see me like this." Brooke stuttered.

Peyton looked up to Lucas and he nodded, "Why don't you come stay with me for tonight and we'll get you cleaned up."

The last thing she wanted to do was intrude but there was no way she was going home like this. Brooke nodded into Peyton's shoulder and followed them to the door. When they got to her house she got a nice, long shower, making her feel alittle better. The images of the night before still scarred her brain, it was going to take awhile to feel safe again. Her and Peyton didn't talk about what happened, so she wouldn't get upset. The rest of the night they watched comedy movies and ate junk food. Peyton made sure Brooke was sleeping soundly before shutting the lights off and going to bed herself. A few times she had to wake Brooke up because she was kicking and screaming in her sleep.  
In the morning Lucas cooked the girls a big breakfast, consisting of pancakes, eggs and bacon. When they finished up Brooke got dressed in some of Peyton's clothes so she could decent. Peyton let her use some makeup to cover her bruise, she had to be very gentle because it was still very tender. Once she was ready, they headed over to her house. Brooke got outta the car and walked up the drive way and to the door. She knocked lightly and waited for an answer. Peyton was waiting in the car, when she looked up at brooke she saw her hugging both her mom and Rachel. They looked so happy to see her, it was the perfect kodak momment.

"Oh sweetie, you look sad. honey are you okay?" he mom asked with concern.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. Just fine, I heard your in remisson!" Brooke said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, two months this thursday."Victoria smiled.

Brooke grabbed her mom into another hug, a tear slipped down her cheek. " I missed you soo much!"

"I know sweetie. Why don't you come in and relax." She said with a warm smiled and then yelled to Peyton, "You ca come in to, Peyton."

Peyton leaned over the passenger seat and smiled, "No thanks Ms. Davis, I'll leave you three to catch up."

"Alright. YOu come by anytime now." Victoria gave one last wave and Peyton sped off.

~Nathan's house

Daphne was sitting indian style on their bed when he walked in and shut the door. It was completely silent, she had no clue what to say to her boyfriend. Bennett was laying there infront of her watching cartoons. When Nathan laid down she put her head in the nape of his neck and put her hand on his chest. There was no words to be spoken, they just laid there for the rest of the night, both thinking what's going to happen with her back.

In the morning Nathan slipped outta bed and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. While the eggs cooked, he picked up his phone and called Lucas. "Hello?"

"Hey nate. Whats up?" Lucas asked.

"Uhm nothing, cooking breakfast. How'd it go last night?" Nathan waited for the answer.

"Rough, she's gonna need time." Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, he still couldn't believe that beautiful girl was abused. "Alright, well i better get going. Call me later, bye." Then hung up. When he turned around he saw Daphne leaned up against the wall. "God, you scared me."

"Sorry." Daphne crossed her arms and went to give nathan a hug. After breaking away she smelled the food and smiled, "Mmm that smells great."

"Good. you hungry?" He asked over his shoulder while finishing up the eggs.

"Starved." She laughed, then stared down the hallway to see Bennett coming outta their room. One hand was rubbing his eye while the other was scratching his hip. That made her heart smile. "hey bud."

"Daphie, daphie i'm hungie!" He whined and reached his arms up for her to take him. (A.N: Bennett calls her Daphie, he doesn't know that its wronge.)

"Okay big guy, daddy's making food." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, then his nose.

After breakfast, Daphne helped give Bennett a bath and then they went to the park. This was going to be their last day with him since Brooke was going to pick him up at five. They had to have all his things packed and ready to go. Daphne pushed Bennett on the baby swings while Nathan sat on the grass, this was a picture perfect momment and it was just about to be ruined. After he got done swinging they let him go on the slide a couple of times and then they played tag. Bennett was worn out after awhile an fell asleep right when they go in the car. At the apartment Daphne started making lunch for them while Nathan put Bennett down for a nap. "Can't believe Bennett's not gonna live here anymore." She mumbled to Nathan as he came out of the bedroom.

He was mad that she brought it up but shook it off. "Yeah."

Daphne frowned, "Sorry, i know this must be hard. Is there anything i could do for you?" She walked over to him on the couch and got on his lap.

"Would you be my wife..." He grinned, not even realizing what he just said.

Daphne looked into his dark blue eyes, "What, what did you just say?"

"Uh,uh no-thingg i mean if you want to?" He stuttered, he couldn't believe he'd just asked her to marry him.

Daphne smiled and whispered, "I.(kiss).would.(kiss).love.(kiss)to(kiss). marry you.(kiss)"

He smiled against her lips and gave her a big squeeze. Did he just ask her to marry him? This was crazy, and hard to believe. "I love you, Daphne Raynes."

"And i love you Nathan Scott." She gave him a passionate kiss and then laughed.

Brooke went to get Bennett at five o'clock, when she knocked on the door Daphne was the one to answer the door. Even though seeing her with Nathan and her son, she didn't think it would last much longer so it didn't bother her. Bennett was shy at first to see Brooke but then stated remembering her and gave her a big hug. "Oh, mama's missed you so much." She picked him up right as Nathan came outta the bathroom. "Hey nate."

"Hey Brooke. Uh so are we going to do this? Do i get weekends or..." He asked nervously, he didn't want her taking him for good.

Brooke smiled, "Of course. And im sure you'll see more of us during the week. Tree Hill's pretty small."

"Yeah." Nathan laughed.

Daphne looked at the two and sensed some connection, she blurted out "Me and Nathan are getting married."

Brooke was definately taken by surprise, her eyebrows raised and her mouth went dry. "Wow-well congrats." She tried to say with a much happiness, but deep down it was painful.  
It was weird but she still had hope for them.

Nathan looked a Daphne with a panicked look. She said, "What Nathan, this shouldn't be surprise."

"Right, of course." He kissed her forehead.

Brooke tried her hardest to keep tears from falling. "Well i better go. I'll see you late."

Nathan followed her to the door and gave when last kiss to Bennett. Once Nathan shut the door he looked back at his fiance, "what the hell was that?"

Daphne sighed and ran a hand through her dark curled hair. "I don't know. I just feel like you two still have a connection and i want you for myself."

He couldn't help but grin at her, jealousy was just too cute on her. "Ya know jealousy is very cute on you." He whispered and walked over to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I can't help it. My man's just too sexy."

"Mmm." He smiled and swayed her back and forth. "Don't worry, im all yours."

"I like the sound of that." Daphne raised on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Brooke silently cried the whole way back to herself, the guy she still loved was getting married. She was glad her son still loved her though, it felt nice to be a mom again and to such a great little boy. It made her sick everyday to think she left her son for Damien but she was trying her best to forget it. When they got back to her mom's house, dinner was all ready and put on the table. All of them sitting at the dining table, it felt normal again. "My hooouse." Bennett kept saying to everyone, he'd recognized it right away which was amazing.

"Yes this is your house baby." Brooke smiled to her son and gave him a kiss.

"Daphie kiss me tooo." Bennett squealed and smiled in his chair.

Victoria and Rachel gave a funny look to Brooke who just shook it off and started picking at her food. "Thats Nate's fiance Daphne."

"Fiance'" Rachel dropped her fork dramatically.

"I didn't know he was with anybody." Victoria said.

Rachel looked at Brooke. "Well i knew he was seeing her but i didn't think they were serious."

"Yeah, well." She mumbled.

"Is that why you're sad?" Victoria asked her daughter.

"No mom, i just dont like her." Brooke said, giving Bennett alittle more mashed potatoes.

"Someones jealous." Rachel mumbled before taking a sip of whine.

It was Brooke's turn to drop her fork, "I'm not jealous!"

"Mmm tatoes!" Bennett squealed, making all of crack up laughing. He ended their conversation and they started talking about her trip.

"So dear, was travel all around Europe everything you hoped?" Victoria asked kindly.

Brooke's stomach flipped, "I-i don't wana talk about it."

"Sweetie what happened?" Victoria rubbed her daughters arm, making her flinch. "Whats wronge?"

"Her and Damien broke up."Rachel said.

Brooke nodded, she didn't want to tell her mom or sister about Damien because it made her feel pathetic and selfish. The only people who knew were Nathan, Lucas and Peyton,  
and they swore not to tell her family.

"I'm sorry so sorry, Brooke. We won't talk about it anymore, would you guys like dessert?" She asked getting up.

"Ice-keem, ice-keem gama!" Bennett whined. (A.N: Gama is how he says grandma if u didn't already knoe ;D)

"Brooke, Rach? Would you guys like some ice-keem?" She mocked.

"Yes please." Rachel smiled and handed her plate to Victoria. "Want some sis?" She asked Brooke who was zoned out, looking at the table.

Brooke eyes shot up, "Uh no, i think I'm gonna go get a shower. You mind watchin Bennett?"

"No, course not sis. Go relax and I'll watch t.v with him." She said a pinched the side of her nephews cheek.

"Thanks." She sighed and gave Bennett a kiss before going upstairs. When she got in her old bedroom she undressed and stepped into the shower. The stam from the shower un-  
plugged her stuffy nose and made it soothing. All of a sudden she started to think of her and Nathan, from when they first met to their one night stand on new years. She tried to get him outta her mond but it was impossible, memories kept flooding her brain. she started to think about what would've happened is she just stayed, would they've gotten together? That thought made Brooke slide down the shower wall and start sobbing. They could've been happily family, her and Nathan would be the ones getting married. Brooke put her hand over her mouth and sobbed even more, to think she could've that perfect life if she hadn't been so stupid and niave.  
A half an hour later Brooke was still sitting in the shower, thinking about the life she could've had. Rachel realized her sister was still in the shower, she could the water running from the living room. She sighed and went up there with Bennett sleeping sideways on her arm. "Brooke, brooke its Rach. Are you okay?"

Brooke heard her sister and tried to raise up but her body was numb. "Uh-uh yeah." She said alittle scared. "Do you mind putting Bennett to bed?"

"Ya no prob." She went over to his little Car's bed for todlers. She laid him down and gave him a kiss goodbye before leaving, gently closing the door after her.

Brooke was out of the bathroom ten minutes later with a white robe on and a purple towel wrapped on her head. She tip-toed over to her son's bed and smiled, he looked so peace ful. The lights were off and she kept it that way so he wouldn't wake up, finding clothes to wear in the dark was har so she just plopped down on her bed in her robe. Brooke turned on her side and was able to watch her son sleep. It killed her to see Nathan with another girl but as long as she had Bennett, her feelings won't get the best of her. Surprisingly she closed her eyes and drifted off right away and was able to get a good night's sleep.

(A.N: Damn i think im on fire! First time ever i've wrote two chapters in one day. All your guys' reviews keep me continuing! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... Night!) 


	20. Chapter 20

Her first night with Bennett wasn't how Brooke pictured it but all these old feelings were resurfacing and clouding her mind. Bennett woke her up around nine wanting food,  
Brooke smiled at her son and picked him up. She loved her son, even though he was already two. This time she decided to make breakfast for everyone, although the fried eggs didn't come out as hoped the mini pancakes and bacon were delicious. "This was quite good Brookie, why'd you always make mom cook?" Rachel joked.

"Ha. Ha." Brooke smirked and went to give Bennett his plate.

Rachel shrugged and finished her food. "So, how are you planning to steal him back?"

"Huh? who..." She asked.

"Nathan! Oh come on, tell me you don't wana piece of that, again?" Rachel giggled.

Brooke's mouth dropped in surprise and laughter. "Yeah of course i do, but he's engaged!"

"Pssh like thats ever stopped you." She said.

"Uh yeah. it. has Rachel! Maybe not you but-" Brooke remembered why they were never together, Nathan was 'so in love' with Haley James and couldn't 'break her heart'.

"Alright, alright. Well then we better get planning. Lets get this tramp outta Tree Hill." Rachel slammed her hand down on the table, making Bennett copy her.

"Hey, language! And i don't we'll see, and i thought you liked her?" Brooke started to clean up her mess in the kitchen.

"Any tram- uh girl who's trying to steal your man isn't my friend." Rachel said all protectively.

"Thanks Rach," Brooke turned to her son, "Alright bud, lets get you dressed and then we'll go shopping." She helped him out of his booster chair and chased him up the stairs. Brooke wanted to take her son to the mall and buy him clothes, toys, whatever he wanted. They got to the mall an hour later and with the toy store, she didn't know if he'd been there before but when he saw all the new toys infront of him the biggest smile appeared on him. "Momma, toys!"

Brooke laughed, genuinely. "Yeah, go pick sum out."

Bennett's smile never left his face when he ran away to check everything out. Toys, all kinds of toys where everywhere, they had stuffed animals, action figures, board games, dolls,  
about anything you could think of. The one thing that caught his attention was a blue kid-sized car, it was perfect for him. Bennett jumped up and down waiting for his mom to come over.  
"You like that Bennett? Get in it, go on." Brooke knelt down to help him in, then she placed his tiny hands on the plastic stereo.

"Voom-voom mommy!" He squealed, then all of a sudden he flew forwards after hitting the petal. "Woah!" He grunted.

Brooke's arms were crossed, she was watching her son having a great time. Then she heard a sales clerk come up behind her. "Looks like we'll be taking that to go."

"I'll go ring it up." The lady smiled and went back to the register.

"Daddy!" Bennett screamed.

Brooke's heart stopped as she turned and saw Nathan walking by the store. He grinned at his and went inside the store. Slowly she walked over to them.

"Hey, big guy. Mom already buying you a car?" He laughed down at his son and looked at Brooke. She looked beautiful in jeans and a loose t-shirt, he was already seeing her glow again. It just took a day with her son.

Brooke cleared her throat, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping." He laughed.

"Us to." She said looking down at her feet, he still made her feel shy and insecure. "Would you like to join us? I mean you could help some clothes out for Bennett."

Even though Daphne would probaly be mad he decided to join them, Daphne had nothing to worry about he tried to tell himself. Nathan wanted to do something with Brooke and his son, it just made sense. "Sure."

Brooke smiled, but deep down it was nerve racking. "Okay." Then she walked up to the counter, "Do you mind if i pick it up later, we have clothes shopping to do."

"Of course, just give me your name." THe lady said.

"Brooke Davvis, i should be by within an hour-"

"Alrighty." She said.

Brooke nodded and walked to the exit where Nathan stood with Bennett in his arms. "Shall we."

"We shall." He grinned and they walked towards Children's Place. Nathan started looking at clothes for Bennett and so did Brooke, whenever they found something they had to hold it up for the other to see. "No my son isn't wearing sweater vests." Nathan laughed. Then held up a hoodie, "Look he'll match yours."

Brooke looked at the minature black hoodie and remembered hers that she wore alot. "Ha ha."

After finding some cute play clothes they went to the dressing rooms and he modeled for them. He was absolutely adorable in the little basket ball shorts and a white beater, "Like father like son." She sighed and placed a kiss on Bennett's cheek. They bought the clothes and went to the food court, Brooke got a table while Nathan and Bennett went to Sabarro for pizza.  
He got them three slices of peperoni pizza and two drinks. Brooke cut Bennett's food into little pieces then gave it to him, she ate her pizza after that.

Nathan wanted to ask her about Damien but he knew it was a very hard subject so he kept quiet. "I'm glad you're back Brooke."

"Really?" Brooke wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I thought you didn't want me back."

"No." He said sternly. "Bennett missed you, he needed his mom." Nathan sighed, "Why would you think that."

"Well... He's had Daphne, they looked really close the other day." She said, looking at her son then back at Nathan.

"Yeah, well they have gotten close, i think that's one of the reasons i love her, but she'll never be his mom. YOu will always be Bennett's mom, nothings going to change that!" He reached over and squeezed her hand. Nathan looked down at there hands, and he couldn't let go, it felt right.

Brooke felt the same thing when they touched, butterflies appeared in her stomach and words were stuck in her throat. Since he was getting married the only thing she could do was pull away, and she did. "Uh, we better get going. I told the lady i'd pick up the car in the hour."

"Right," He breathed out, sliding his hand off the table. Nathan watched Brooke clean up her son and then put him down. "I guess maternal instincts never fade."

"Nope, it just comes naturally. You'd have to be one to understand it." She laughed.

Nathan nodded and walked with her back to the toy store. "So i guess i'll see you around."

"Yeah." she watched Nathan lean down and kiss her son's forehead, she couldn't help but wish he'd do the same to her. Just to feel his touch would be wonderful, but unless she fought for him there wasn't a good chance of that happening. After he left, Brooke went inside and got the car, they let her bring it out the back door, making it easier for her. "Thanks." Brooke said then walked towards her mom's car she borrowed. It was an SUV so it fit perfectly in the way back, Bennett was put in his car seat, then they headed back home.

Rachel and Victoria thought the car was just too cute for him. Bennett wanted to ride it right away but it was time for his nap, though the only way to get him to agree was taking him to the park after. When Brooke came down stairs she went in the kitchen and poured a glass of red whine. Brooke took one sip and closed her eyes, trying to savor the taste and momment.

"Happy hour already? I thought it's only two." Rachel smirked.

Brooke's eyes bursted opened, "God you scared me, you need to stop scaring me!"

"Mhmm." She mumbled, "Rough shopping?"

Brooke sighed, "I ran into Nathan."

"Oh?" Rachel purred, suddenly intrested. "Was he with that tramp?"

"She's not a tramp! And no, he helped me shop for Bennett." She said.

"Okay, so why are you acting like this?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, i guess i really still have feelings for him. But he seems happy with Daphne and i don't wana screw that up." She mumbled, feeling hopeless.

"With a little persuasion that could change. And you guys are meant for eachother, even though you were never together the connection between you two never faded. Come on Brooke, don't you want to be happy?" She asked her sister, she wanted Brooke to be happy. Nathan was good to her and she wanted them to be together.

"Yes! Yes i want to be happy but-"

"But nothing, we're planning to get him back!" Rachel stated and grabbed the whine bottle before moving upstairs.

"Ugh." Brooke sighed and leaned against the counter top.

~Nathan's apartment

Nathan got back to his place with mixed feelings, had feeling's resurface for her? It made him nervous because Daphne was perfect. (A.N: Haha had to say that :D) When he walked in the door Daphne was in the kitchen cleaning. "Hey I'm back."

"Hey babe." She said, while scrubbing the dishes clean. "What'd you get at the mall?"

"Shit!" Nathan thought to himself, he'd forgotten to buy anything. "Uh i didn't get anything?"

"Oh?" Daphne's brow raised, she turned off the sink and went to join him on the couch. "What'd you do for two hours?"

Even though it was kindof pushy to say that Nathan didn't think she met anything by it. He was gone for two hours and didn't come back with anything, "Well i saw Brooke and Bennett at the mall so we shopped for some clothes for him."

Daphne frowned but tried to not let it bother her. "That's nice, how's she doing?" She pretended to care since Brooke was his friend.

"She looked fine, but i have no clue what's going on in her head." Nathan shrugged.

"That must really be awful, do you think she should go see somebody?" Daphne asked.

He sat up right away. "What? why would she need to see somebody?" Nathan asked defensively.

"I don't know, forget i said anything." She answered quickly then put her hands on his chest. "How bout we go to bed early?"

"I'm not really tired, and its only eight o' clock." He said.

"Me niether." She flirted and got into his lap, then she placed her lips to his. Daphne poked her tounge through his mouth and they began to make out.

Nathan was surprised and got lost in the momment. After a couple of minutes though he started to remember his day with Brooke was, how easy it was to be around her and his son. They hadn't seen eachother in awhile and she was already smiling and acting like the Brooke Davis he loved. He wanted to help her in some way though, even though she wasn't showing it he could tell Brooke was still scarred. Then he remembered the dance and when she went to his beach house for the night, that made him push Daphne off and get up. "I'm sorry, i have to go."

Daphne wiped her mouth, "Where are you going?"

"Out." He said sternly and shut the door. Nathan ran to his car and got in, taking a deep breath. It was his first time he ever left Daphne like that but he was acting crazy. He needed to know.

(A.N: I know you're probaly wondering Know What? But i wanted a cliff hanger(: So im starting to bring them closer again! I love Brathan! THey will be together but with Daphne in the picture there will be struggles. Next chapter Rachel and Brooke tell Peyton about their Plan, how will she react? I'm starting on it now and hopefully finish it by tonight. Sad News: Will try my hardest but my grandma is visiting for the weekend so i might not be updating everyday. I will make this next one long though! enjoy and review...) 


	21. Chapter 21

Brooke took Bennett to the park around four o' clock, from the momment he woke up Bennett couldn't stop talking about his "neew ca." She brought along her mom's camera to take a video of him. He was a natural at driving, the excitement on his face was priceless. "Momma im diving, im diving!"

"YEs you are, big boy!" Brooke smiled, watching her son have the time of his life was almost heart breaking. To think she missed almost a year of this boys life, it was a horrible truth.

"Hey you." A famillar said from behind her.

Brooke turned around to see Peyton smiling, "Oh hi. Look at him? He's gotten so big!"

"I know. I remember when i first saw him at the rivercourt party. Wow driving at such a young age, bad parenting Brooke." Peyton joked. Then regretted it when she saw Brooke frown, didn't realize her comment was taken personally. "Oh no, no Brooke i didn't mean it like that. You're a great mom!"

"No im not Peyton! I left my son for nine months for an abusive boyfriend!" She cried, tears were starting to form in her brown orbs.

"You had no clue he would do that to you! You need to stop blaming yourself." Peyton said clearly.

"I know." Brooke high pitched cried and crashed into her friend's arms. "I just feel so bad."

"I know sweetie, its okay. Come on, lets get you two home." Peyton whispered to her friend.

Brooke nodded into her shouldler and broke away. She looked at Bennett who was getting out of his car and running to her. Brooke knelt down and opened up her arms only for him to come running into them. She held him close to her heart, feared to let go but the he wiggled his way out.

"Mama cwy, mama cwies!" He frowned, as if looking concerned.

"I'm alright, sweetie. Lets get home okay." She grabbed his hand and walked to her car, Peyton beside her to. Brooke put him in his carseat and shut the door, "Listen, i got it from here. Do you want to come over?"

"Uh sure." She jumped in the passenger seat and then they were off. The whole car ride home was in silence, she could feel like they weren't close like they were. That made her sad.  
When they got back to the house though, Rachel was glad to see Peyton.

"Oh good you're here Peyton. We have lots to plan and now that you're here we can start." Rachel said prancing down the stairs in a pair of victoria secret sweats and white tanktop.

"Huh?" PEyton asked confused then turned back to Brooke, "What is she talking about."

Brooke sighed and went into the kitchen with her son, she didn't want to do this, steal Nathan back. But she definately loved him, stealing him would just be wronge.

"Well Peyton, were on a S.B.N. misson. Steal back Nathan." She smiled proudly of thinking up a name.

"What? Why would you want to steal Nathan, Rachel?" Peyton was confused.

"Not me dummy! We're stealing him back for Brookie!" Rachel exclaimed, walking into the living room. She went to sit down by Brooke who had Bennett asleep against her chest. Peyton followed and went into the living room but didn't sit down.

"You really want Nathan back?" Peyton asked,

Brooke nodded, she felt ashamed. Last time, Nathan had wanted her but she was too stubborm and went off to find Damien. Damien. That name was like poison on her tounge.

"I thought you were over him. He wanted to be with you Brooke, but-but instead of being happy you-"

"Ran away and went to Damien." She finished the curly-blonde's sentence. "I know. I can't help how i fell though! I've always been in love with him but was to stupid to realize it.  
You know how it feels to be in love Pey, i feel like another piece of me isn't there."

"So what-a-ya say blondie? You in on our SBN misson?" Rachel asked, though it didn't matter if she was, Rachel was gonna get back her sister's man for her, not what it takes.

Peyton laughed, Brooke was her bestfriend. Of course she was in, even though Daphne was a good person. "What do you have planned." she grinned.

Rachel squealed and got off the couch and started jumping with Peyton. Brooke looked at her sister then at her bestfriend, couldn't help but smile. "Shh Bennett's sleeping. I'll be right back." She got up and went upstairs to put her son to bed. Five minutes later she came back down and saw her sister and Peyton talking and giggling. "Alright so what's first."

"I was thinking MURDER!" Rachel called out. "That way she don't come back into the picture!"

Peyton and Brooke's mouth both dopped open.

"Oh come on! A couple bricks, some rope and she'll be down in the lake within seconds." Rachel joked.

"No! This has to be legal, alright." Brooke laughed.

"Fine-" Rachel pouted and began to think of better way.

"How's bout you tell him your feelings?" Peyton suggested, her mind wasn't as devious as Rachel's.

"Now where's the fun in that, kill joy." Rachel piped up.

"Peyton might be right." Brooke said, thinking if might feel the same way about her. "Fat chance." She thought to herself.

"I got it! Just have another kid with him, that'll make him your bitch." Rachel said with full honesty, even though she mufled a laugh.

"Oh ya like that worked out the first time." Peyton chimed with sarcasim.

"One kid's enough." Brooke finaly said, "I don't know what to do. I think im just gonna beg for him back."

"Oh no, sweetie the last thing you wana do is beg." Rachel said.

"I agree." Peyton said, those words foreign to her vocabulary. She was always used to agree to disagreeing not agreeing, even more foriegn when she said those words to Rachel,  
Rachel Davis, the one who suggested Murder.

Brooke sighed and ran a hand through her shoulder-lengh hair. She appreciated them for trying to help but it wasn't their problem, it was hers.

"Why don't you start spending time with him and Bennett, like as a family. It'll make Daphne jealous and try some crazy shit, then he'll realize what a tamp she is and dump her for you." Rachel said, probally the most sanest things she has said in the last three hours.

"Wow, that's not a crazy idea." Peyton was shocked at the words she was speaking to Rachel. "But how are you gonna do that?"

"Simple. Bring him to Bennett's doctors appointments, check-ups whatever and then spend as much time with him. Also start bringing up memories andd the good old days." She said excidely.

"Are you sure your my sister? Haha you're right, making Daphne jealous will only make her sound crazy and possesive. Oh i love it! I guess i could ask him to go for his doctor's appointment in charolette." Brooke practically squealed, something changed in her that momment. She was no feeling witty and confident, Rachel's plan was genious.

"Perfect. That's like a half an hour drive, you'll definately have the whole day with him. Now don't worry, we'll take his little tramp to the mall and stomach a day with her, won't we Peyton." She asked.

Peyton was replying to a text from lucas when Rachel asked something to her. "Uh.. uh yeah. Sure we can pick her up at four when she gets out of class."

From the time Rachel asked Peyton until she blabbled on, she was able to grab the whine glasses from the cabinet and bring the bottle back to the living room. Brooke sat back down in her original spot and popped the cork. "Well ladies i think our plan is set. Here's to- uh to"

"Stealing back what's rightfully yours." Rachel giggled, already holding up the glass.

"I wouldn't say rightfully, or would I? Of course not." Brooke said to her self, then raised her glass and smiled. "To stealing." Hint no back. "What should be mine."

Peyton was last to lift her drink, and laughed. "I guess i can't toast to that."

CLING CLING! There crystal whne glasses touched lighty one anothers.

KNOCK... Knock! More like a pounding sound, someone was deffinately at the door.

Brooke sighed and raised off the couch slowly. She handed her glass of whine to Peyton and started walking towards the front room and door. SHe opened the door in one swift movement and there he was. Her soulmate. Father to her child. The guy she's loved more than any other. Nathan Scott standed patiently at her front porch, one hand on his hip and the other resting on her door frame.

THis is going to be easier than she thought, maybe...

"Hey can i come in?" He asked, Nathan was antsy. Its like he had to build up the strengh to say it.

Brooke's eyes looked him down from head to toe, then a smile crept upon her face and she stepped outside. Shuting the door, of course. "Yeah, but why don't we talk out here."

Nathan nodded and walked over to the stairs to sit down, his mind was zoning in and out. He just wanted to get this over with. "Uh. uhm i mean. uhhh-"

"I have something to ask you." She insisted, not paying attention to his babbling.

"Oh. uh-okay. Shoot." Nathan said, trying to calm himself.

"Well Bennett has an appointment tomorrow with a new doctor up in Charolette. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us and check it out, see what-ya think." Brooke tried to hide that she was desperate but her voice ended up sounding excited.

"Ya i'd lo- like to go check it out. What time is the apointment?" He asked.

Brooke was pratically throwing a party in her head that she almost didn't here him, "What? Oh it's at two-thirty."

"Damn, i have class until two-thirty. Uh but thats okay, my Government teacher wouldn't mind." Nathan smiled, he wouldn't mind getting out early either.

"Greeat. So i'll pick you up at Duke say, two-ish." She was so glad he wanted to come. Brooke got up from the stairs, stepping up one so she was on the porch.

"Ya, two is perfect. Uh..." Nathan wanted to ask about her feelings towards him but then Peyton opened up the door.

Peyton's eyes grew wide when she first saw him then looked back to Brooke. "There you are. Bennett woke up and he peed Everywhere! YOu need to get in here, quick."

"Okay i'll be right in," Brooke said and watched her friend shut the door, not all the way though. Then she turned back around to Nathan, "What was it you needed to ask me."

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Go clean up Bennett, we can talk later." He grinned, Nathan was starting to look forward to tomorrow with her and Bennett. It almost seemed like they were an acual family when they did.

"Alright, see ya-" Brooke made her way to the door and went inside, looking back at him, the door was almost closed.

"Give Bennett a kiss goodnight for me." Nathan said while walking back to his car.

"Okay i will, bye." She slammed the door, and turned around to see Rachel and Peyton two feet away. "Geez, you made my heart stop for a second. Let me go clean up the mess."

"Oh there was no mess, Rach just told me to tell you that." PEyton said.

"Hey." Rachel slapped Pey's arm playfully but not in a flirting way.

"Hello, you guys. Brooke here." She waved her arms infront of their faces. "Why'd you come out to get me?"

"Never mind that." Rachel hissed. "What did he say? Did you ask him..."

Brooke followed them back to the livingroom and sat down in her spot. "He said yes!"

"Perfect." She said. "Now all we gotta do is get tramp to spend the day with us."

"Yeah, uh right." Peyton gave a smile, even though Daphne was cool to her she wasn't gonna object her Best friend. "Well im gonna head out. Me and luke are having a late dinner with Karen."

"Kay, thanks Pey for comin' over. See ya-" She gave her friend a hug and watched her leave.

Nathan got back to the apartment and Daphne had already gone to bed. All the lights were off inside so he decided to sleep on the couch, not wanting to wake up her up and start an arguement. He just wanted a nice sleep before school in the morning. Nathan laid down on the couch after slipping off his shirt and shoes, took a deep breath. He had no clue what was going to happen the next day, but he was looking forward to it.

~Next day: In Gov. class

Nathan could here the clock tick slowly, but not enough. It was 1:54, according to the clock located at the front of the class. He was counting down the minutes, six more to go and he was still thinking of an excuse to leave early. Since Daphne was in that class with him to it wasn't going to make it any easier. Nathan was going to tell her about it in the morning but they'd left at different times like always. It wasn't like he was trying to avoid her.

1:56...1:57

It was finally time to go. He gently lifted out of his seat and walked towards Mr. Howard's desk, not looking back to see his girlfriend, wait fiance, confused. "Uh sir." He whispered.

"Yes, Mr. Scott." He asked, the old fat man had been teaching at Duke for over twenty years, he could care less being there anymore.

"May i leave early, i have my son's doctors app." Nathan had no better excuse than the truth, well maybe not to Daphne.

Instead of Mr. Howard asking, "Oh u have a son? I had no clue." He just let out a heaved breath and shooed him out of the class.

With that he was out the door and on his way to meet Brooke. There she was, right at two o'clock, and driving her old blue bug. "Hey handsome, get in." Brooke grinned.

Without further more, Nathan was opening up the door and getting in. He let out a sigh and looked at his phone that recieved a text, it was from Daphne...of course. 'Where ya goin'  
His finger moved over the keys and then he hit send, just telling her they'd talk later...much much later(: The car ride was silent, he didn't really want to talk about her feelings just yet. Right before getting there Bennett started to fuss alittle, probaly to get his parents attention but Brooke just told him they'd be there soon. She wasn't surprised that he was getting antsy, he'd never really been on a journey so long besides the plane but that was when he was a baby. Five mintues later they were pulling up to the place, it was a huge, two-story medical center that had different kinds of doctors. They had to go up on the second floor for Dr. Malone's office, when they walked in it was pretty crowded. Kids were either in their mom's laps or playing on the floor. "I'd never let my child play on such a filthy ground." Brooke whispered to Nathan before walking up to the front desk. Since it was his first time, she had to fill out paper work. It was only a couple of sheets though with a basic information and then a bunch of yes or no questions reguarding her son. Most of them were no.

Around two-fourty five they were sent back to go meet with his doctor. Of course they still had to wait in the room for fifthteen minutes for her but that was expected. "I don't get it, the nurses always say 'the doctors ready for ya' when you get called into the back but they never see you right away. They're with the person that had to wait 15 minutes when they were called before us."

"Yeah, i guess." He tried to bite back his laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brooke cocked her eye brow.

Nathan started laughing, ful on. "You're always in such a hurry Brooke, just chillax. Take a chill pill or somethin?"

Brooke smirked, "Oh i want this day to go very slow." She said to herself. "Yeah, i guess you're right."

"What's diis mommie?" Bennett asked, he had reached over the counter and grabbed a jar of big popsickle sticks.

"No, Bennett put those back!" She walked over to him but she was too late. He had putten it on the edge of the counter and it fell off, shattering to pieces, also scaring the cap out of her son. "uhg greaat." SHe said, Bennett was now crying and she picked him up. "Are you okay baby? Oh man look at this mess." Then she heard the door open and in came the doctor. "Why couldn;t you of came just two minutes faster." SHe joked.

"Oh, my. I'm sorry, its no problem why don't we go into the next room. I'll have cleaning come pick up this mess. thiss way."

Brooke bounced Bennett up on her hip alittle more and followed the tall blonde, middle fourties. They walked literally into the next room and sat down, Nathan was so close to her it was hard not to smell his delicious scent. "Its nice to meet you Dr. Malone. I'm Brooke Davis." She shook her hand. "And this is Nathan, Bennett's father." She watched her shake Nathans.  
Brooke couldn't help but wish she could say boyfriend or even husband to. Only if Nathan was hers.

Dr. Malone checked out Bennett from head to toes. He was a perfectly healthy todler. At around three-fourty they left the doctors office, the original plan was to go back to Tree Hill but then Nathan suggested ice cream. She stopped at a 31 flavors they saw on their way in town, they got out and went inside. Bennett was excited to eat ice cream in the afternoon time,  
before dinner. Brooke got an ice cream cone with one scoop of chocolate and a scoop of rain bow sherbert. (A.N: My personal favorite! lol) She ordered Bennett a kid-sized cone, and then Nathan ordered a plain vanilla shake. "I can't believe we go to a 31 flavors and you get a vanilla milkshake!" SHe laughed, then took a few licks.

"And... i like vanilla." Nathan grinned.

Brooke raised her hand in defense, then she looked at her son who was scarffing his done, chocolate melted everywhere on his. He even had some in his hair. "Aww look at the mess you made." She joked.

"Ice-keem yummie daddy!" Bennett smiled up at Nathan.

"I agree, son." Nathan laughed and ran his hand over the top of Bennett's head.

"Alrighty, i think you're done." Brooke looked at him and then the emptied cone with nibbled edges, Bennett didn't want to eat it. She grabbed the cone and tossed it in the trash along with Nathan's cup. Then she sat back down and grabbed the wipes out of her purse. She took a few out and then started wiping off his messy face and hands. "You ready Scott?"

"Yeah, lets go." Nathan got up from the booth and they headed out to her car. He helped Bennett in his carseat while Brooke went to start the car. When he got in she backed out of the shopping center and headed towards Tree Hill. Ten minutes they were in the middle of know where, they were in-between towns. THere was nothing and no one surrounding them, it was the worst place to break down. And there they were driving at sixty mph when the light blue bug started to slow down and then come to a dead stop. Nathan wasn't paying attention, he was just staring out the window and up at the newly darkened sky. "HEy why are we stopping?"

"I-i don't know." Brooke mumbled. "I just put in a full tank of gas, yep i've still got a half a tank. What could it be?"

"Let me check it out." He grunted and pulled open the car door. A big gust of wind came in, smelling of rain and it was breezy. He shut the door and went to the fron of the car,  
Brooke had aalready popped up the hood so all he did was lift it up. No smoke came rushing out which was a good sign until he smelled oil. He looked inside but couldn't see any, then he dropped down on his knee's and looked under the car, of course it was too dark and he needed a light. "Ay brooke i need a flash light."

"Kay." She said, and reached over to the glove box and pulled out an orange one. Then she opened her door making the car light inside go on, before getting out she looked in her rear view mirror and saw Bennett was sound asleep. 'Good.' She got outside and handed him in, "Why are you on the ground?"

Nathan took the flashlight and flashed it under her car. "Ah-ha. I know what's wronge."

"You've been leaking." He said, getting up.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked, what did he mean by that...?

"YOur cars been leaking oil, you just ran out. Looks like we're gonna have to get a toe-truck." He said, his head was alittle cocked to the side.

Brooke nodded and looked at her cell phone, "Great, no reception. You?"

"Damn it, no! Well this is great! How am i gonna explain this to-"

"Daphne? Did you tell her you were with me?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, well i- no but i was. She's gonna kill me!" Nathan groaned and leaned against her car. His hand was rubbing his eyes.

"Well it could be worse." She tried to smile. Then like clock work the thunder rolled and rain came pouring down in huge drops. Her laugh was trying to be put back but she couldn't help it. Her hair was already starting to get soaked, and so was her dark jeans and grey jacket. Her good mood was starting to fade when she saw him walking back towards Charolette.  
He didn't get very far though, maybe ten feet before she yelled, "Where are you going?"

"To get help, what else does it look like." Nathan said sternly, for some reason he wasn't happy to be stuck with Brooke.

The harshness in his tone made her start to cry, he didn't love her, he didn't want to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere. She let him get another ten feet before she cried, "You don't want to be out here with me! Then why'd you come, you'd rather walk twenty miles in the rain than be with me." The realization was hitting her hard and her sob choked her.

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks. Did he not want to be stuck with her? Didn't he still lover her? He turned around and even though it was raining Nathan could tell she was crying, her eyes were begginig to redden. 'Oh shit, no i love you! I'm ssorry i didn't mean for you to cry' THe words were stuck on his tounge, so he jogged back up to her. They stared at eachother for a few seconds before he whispered, "Its not that, Brooke."

Brooke was speechless, she just stood there akwardly until he grabbed her face. Nathan wiped any tear drops or tears from under her eyes and cheeks with his thumb, then without wasting anymore time he pushed his lips onto hers. This was no gentle kiss, this kiss was passionate and rough. He backed her up against the car door, and pryed her mouth open with his throbbing tounge. They didn't care about the rain or how cold it was, all they cared about was their lips moving on one anothers. After what it seemed like forever and eternity, Nathan slowly broke away but his foreheads never lifted from hers. His hot breath was short and fast, he was panting. Then let out a big sigh, what the fuck was he going to do next.

Brooke smiled and thought to herself, "FINALY!"

(A.N: There you have it! OMG i love how i ended this... sorry for not updating as fast but i needed to think of a good way for them to ya-kno connect again(: Alright well its time for me to sleep. Let me know what you think, did you like how i did this chapter? Hope so. ~MaryKristin) 


	22. Chapter 22

Rain was still pouring down everywhere around them. After the kiss had ended he urged for them to get back inside the car, so they did. Bennett was still sleeping, he was just so adorable when he sleeps. Brooke was trying to calm her self down, that kiss was much over do and it felt magical when it finally happened. Nathan still couldn't believe he kissed her, it was definately a good one, he felt something between them and there was just no denying it. There was still a big problem, he was already engaged to Daphne. She was great to be around and all but kissing her never felt like it did between him and Brooke. "What are we going to do?" He heard her mumble, Nathan didn't know if she was talking about them getting home or about the kiss.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, this was all happening fast, even though he'd waited so long to be with her.

"I'm talking about us getting home, at the momment." She whispered to him. She was dying to wonder if their kiss was a mistake, it sure didn't feel like one though. "Maybe you should walk back into Charolette once it stops raining."

So she was talking about the car situation- pheew! Nathan sighed, "Yeah sounds good. But what about the-"

"Kiss." Brooke said way too fast. " Don't tell me you didn't feel anything?"

"Its not just that, Brooke. I'm engaged, to a girl thats funny, intelligent, and beautiful." Nathan took a deep breath.

Brooke leaned her head back against the seat, "So the kiss didn't mean anything to you? Are we just gonna go on like nothing happened?"

"No! I dont know Brooke-" He muttered, if his so wasn't in the car he would've been louder, much louder.

"Listen, i love you Nate. Probaly more than you can imagine! If you feel the same way about me you shouldn't ignore it, i mean how long have you known me and how long have you known Daphne." Brooke said, trying to make him see they were meant for eachother. "Its always something isn't it? Thats tearing what wwe have apart."

Nathan sighed and leaned over til his head was touching the glove box. He did love Brooke, and he did think they could work out and be a family. This was just gonna be so hard to get through it all. "If i dumped Daphne would you and I really be together, as a family. Are we going to move in together and be like husband and wife or do you just want me to be lonely.  
Are you sure this isn't just jealousy?"

"God Nate! Of course im jealous, but i also love you. And i want to be with you and Bennett under the same house as a family! I realized this long before i went on tour... You and me never really got to be a couple, we just shared this stronge connection when Bennett was born and we still have it. I want us to make it work as a couple, maybe even husband and wife."  
Brooke said scencerely, because it was true. She's already picture her and Nathan as a couple, everyone else has, and it seems right.

He had no clue what to say back to her, it thrilled him. All of a sudden he started picturing them together, them living in the same house with Bennett, taking him to a restraunt or to the park. If someone would ask him who they were, Nathan could beable to say that they were a family. That would be nice. "I wana make us work Brooke, i really do. I want us to be a family, like a real one."

Brooke smiled, she was estatic. SHe leaned in to him and their lips met in the center, just over the cup holders. THis time she took control and was holding on to his t-shirt, her tounge begged him for his. He let her in and then things heated up, Nathan was squeezing her arms and Brooke had her other hand in his hair. Car sex was never really contemplated in Brooke's mind but she would've done it if Bennett hadn't woken up. "Momma eh Daddy!" both of them looked to the back of the car to see Bennett rubbing his eyes and sitting up strait.

"Oh shoot, its dinner time i have nothing to feed him." Brooke cried, disappointed in herself.

"Well i should start walking back anyway. I'll pick him up something at the gas station." He said, opening up the car door.

"Ookayy, thanks. Make sure to not get in any danger. I just got you and i don't want to lose you." She winked at him, then she blushed.

Nathan grinned and got out of the car, before shutting the door he leaned back inside and said, "Will do." Then he shut the door and headed back to Charolette. He knew it was going to take awhile to get back ther but he needed to get them home. About twenty minutes later he was walking into a gas station in the town. He went to the restroom the back out side to call a toe-truck. THe guy said he woukd pick him up at the mini mart and they would go to get Brooke. THe old man picked himm up ten minutes later and they headed to towards Tree Hill, when he pulled over they both got out and Nathan knocked on Brooke's window.

Brooke was shocked to see him back so soon. "Wow, you're back already. Did you get a lift or something?"

"Yeah, a to-truck picked me up at the gas station and took me here. He's gonna give us a ride back to Tree Hill." Nathan said, leaning down so he could be eye to eye with her.

Brooke nodded, took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. She went to the back seat and got a sleeping Bennett out of his carseat, she decided to keep him on her lap since there wasn't really any room for his carseat. On their way into Tree Hill it was silent, once they got to Brooke's house Nathan walked her and Bennett up to the front door. Before going inside, Brooke looked up into Nathan's gorgeous blue eyes and sighed.

"I'm gunna talk to Daphne tonight... I will call you in the morning, alright." Nathan said, rubbing his fingers down her cheek.

Brooke nodded and reached up to give his a light peck on the lips, then disappeared inside. No one was awake so she got upstairs, put Bennett in his crib and went off to bed. As she laid there, her eyes glued open and facing the ceiling, all she could think about how Nathan broke the news to Daphne.

Nathan opened the door of his apartment around 10:30pm. As he walked into the livingroom he saw Daphne sitting on their couch watching t.v. He sighed before clearing his throat and getting her attention. He walked a bit more closer and said, "Hey."

Daphne smiled up at Nathan, not rrealizing what she was about to lose. "Hey Nate, i'm glad you're home i was getting worried." Haha ya right! More like jealous!

"Listen Daph, we needa talk." He mumbled, it was so hard to look in those beautiful eyes of her and not feel bad. Daphne was truly great but him and Brooke were practically soulmates. Being a family with her and Bennett would be like a total dream come true.

Daphne stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

"This isn't going to work out, Daphne." Nathan sighed, shifting his weight to his other leg. "I-i still love her Daph, i cant help it!"

She stood up harshly, "I knew it! Nathan i can't believe your falling for her crap! She justs wants you cause you have me...Before i came along she didn't want to be with you; no she went on a tour with her physco boyfriend!"

He was definately shocked at her behavior, "We-we want to be a family. I-i'm sorr-"

"No i'm the sorry one Nate; for wasting your precious time! Just remember that i warned you when she leaves you..." Daphne yelled, ran back into their bedroom and slammed the door. Twenty minutes later she stormed out of the house with most of her things with her. This really hurt her, Nathan and Bennett were already starting to feel like her family. She slammed her hands against her steering wheel and looked down at the picture of Nathan and Bennett."This is far from over, Nate..." Then speeded off down the empty road.

YOu dont know how sorry i am for not updating for like EVER! I hope you still guys are intrestin and reading. Kay so im still continuing the story but its kinda like Part two!:) Brooke and Nathan are going to already in a house together; getting on with their family. I'm not going to far into the future tho... maybe only 6months! alrighty just hang in there with me i will be tryin to update as much as possile! And i'm already starting on this next chapter! YAy for me:) please review


	23. Chapter 23

See i told you that was fast!:) hahah Review Review Review...please!

6months later...

Brooke woke up extra early one saturday morning and started to cook a good breakfast for her two special guys. She'd just finished making the pancakes when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Her cheekly smile appeared when she heard Nathan's voice, "Mornin' babe, whats all this?"

"Food!" Bennett cheered in his dady's strong embrace.

She turned around and looked at her family, "Yes thats right baby! Mornin' sweetheart..." Brooke gave them both a peck on the lip and got down three paper plates from the white cabinet. After putting the food on their plates she sat down with Nathan and her son in a booster chair.

"This is delicious Brooke!" Nathan said, finishing his bite of pancake. "Never knew my girl could cook..."

Brooke chuckled, "Well don't get to used to it... You know how i hate cleaning up the kitchen after."

"Just sayin you look Hot in that apron." Nathan smirked, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Momma down!" Bennett cheered, showing his empty plate to his mom.

Brooke looked at her adorable 2-and a half year old and smiled. She unbuckled him and set him down, "Hold on Bennett! Before you go play i need to clean your hands..." She picked him up and leaned him over the sinking, making sure his hands got clean. "Okay now you can go play!" She kissed him on the cheek and then sat him down.

"So what's the schedule like for this week?" Nathan asked as Brooke sat down at the table.

Brooke set her fork down and sighed, "Uhm i have a interview tomorrow at 3 so you'll need to watch Bennett. And then Bennett has a doctor appointment friday at 11 so we can both take him for that. How bout you, have you heard from the basketball coach yet?"

Nathan got up and threw his plate in the trashcan. "Not yet."

"I'm sorry babe." Brooke walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

He swiftly turned around and pulled her against him, smirking. "Don't worry, nothing is more important than you and Bennett."

Brooke smiled up at him, met him in the middle for a passionate kiss. Sparks and electric shocks still coarsed through their bodies with every kiss they shared. Everything felt right when they were together, life was going great for them. So far. As they both pulled away, someone walked in their apartment.

"Aunnnty Peyyy!" Bennett screamed, running as fast as his little feet could take him to the front door.

A familar curly blonde strolled into the apartment and squatted down, opening her arms. "There's my favorite little guy!" She giggled as he slammed into her, she could feel his heart beating faster and faster by the second. "Wow you've grown so much since i've seen you last!"

Bennett pulled away allitle and smiled, "But dat was yestwaday auntyy Pey!"

"I know! Your just a growin boy, aren't ya!" Peyton giggled and squeezed him one last time before getting back up. "Come on, lets go see your parents." She walked in and smiled at her closest friends. "I swear he was two inches shorter yesterday."

Brooke laughed and gave her bestfriend a hug, "Probaly. I know he's going to tall like his daddy."

"Thats fer sure!" Peyton said, they all noticed Bennett peaking into the room, wearing the cutest little smile and dimples. They all laughed.

The rest of the day went by quickly, nothing really special happened. Peyton was over with Lucas at the apartment until dinner, they announced their big surprise. Lucas had proposed their last day in L.A. and of course she said yes. They were all so happy for her, Brooke couldn't wait to throw a wedding shower.

Nathan came into the guest bedroom where their son now slept, carrying Bennett asleep in both arms. It was around nine o'clock and Brooke was just finished making his sheets that had rocketships on them. Her sigh deepened as she reached out for her son, "Hopefully this lil guy will stop peeing his sheets." Her smile met Nathans grin. Brooke laid her son gently on his stomach, covered him up and followed Nathan out of the room.

Brooke walked into the kitchen and started to clean up, squealed when she felt Nathan's strong arms grab her. "Nathan! I need to clean up."

He smiled against her neck and began trailing kissess up and down it. His hands wandered up her shirt and a quiet moan escaped her lips. "I'll help you clean later."

"Naaaate." Brooke moaned as she felt his hand slip into her sweats. So she turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I say we take this behind closed doors." Nathan whispered, so much passion and desire was in his eyes. The momment was perfect, he picked her up wedding-style and carried her into the room. Their lips never broke apart, when they entered their dark bedroom Nathan shut the door closed with his foot. Then they made love. It wasn't reckless or rough, but passionate.

In the morning Nathan woke up to an empty bed. He groaned, stretching his arms above his head. Brooke had left a note on his nightstand, he picked it up and read: Had a few errands before my interview. I'll see you later on. Don't forget about our son... Love you, Brooke. Nathan smiled and got out of bed, put on a pair of shorts and went to see if Bennett was up.  
He was. Nathan walked over to his crib and noticed his son sitting up and waiting patiently.

Bennett noticed his dad and reached his arms up, "Daddy!"

"Whaddaya say we go get some breakfast?" Nathan picked up his son, smiling.

"Yay!" Bennett clapped his hands. "Dwess daddy, need to dwess."

Nathan smiled, "You're absolutely right." He walked over to his drawrs and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a blue-striped shirt. Once his son was finish dressing Nathan put on a shirt, then they headed for the cafe. When they got to the cafe, Bennett stormed in and screamed "Uncle wucasss!"

"Hey." Lucas picked up Bennett and gave him a squeeze. "Where's your parents?" He looked up to see Nathan walking in, "Hey lil bro, you have mommy duty today?"

Nathan sighed, smiling. "Ya, Brooke's got her job interview today. Where's Peyton?"

"At the salon with Brooke, she said it was a dyer emergency." Lucas said sarcastically, looking down at Bennett who had grabbed his fork.

"Figures." Laugh. "Her note said she had errands to run before her interview." Nathan said, picking up a menu.

"So how are you and Brooke doing?" Lucas asked, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it down, away from Bennett.

"Good. Great acually. We're starting to feel like a real family." He sighed, looking at Bennett now. He wasn't lying, ever since they moved into togethers things been amazing, but he couldn't help but have the feeling it wouldn't last. Everything was perfect, and that was the problem. Last time he checked, life wasn't perfect in the slightest. Could everything really be that great between them?

"Have you heard from Daphne?" Lucas pushed, he hadn't really had a good talk with his brother in a long time. A good conversation was definately overdue.

Nathan frowned, "No acually, she transferred out of a few of my classes. That i feel bad for, she was shocked when we broke up that night."

"You sure took her for a whirlwind. So you don't think she's forgiven you guys?" He asked, curiously.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know honestly, i hope so." Bringing up Daphne has made him alittle on edge now. Had she really forgotten what he'd done to her? He sure hoped so.

At the salon...

"So how are you and Nate doing?" Peyton asked her bestfriend as they relaxed in massage chairs to their pedicures.

Brooke set her 'Vogue' magazine on her lap and turned to peyton. "Amazing. Its just feels right, us being a family. I've never felt so happy, ever."

Peyton smiled, "Thats good, Brooke. So y-you haven't seen Daphne or anything right?"

Daphne. The girl who probaly hated her the most in this world. "Uhm no. I really haven't seen her since like before they broke up. Why, have you seen her around?"

"She was a trick a few months ago, dancing with a few drunk men. Other than that, no." Peyton said, trying to reassure her friend.

Peyton's words seemed to calm her down, but not completely. Brooke nodded and looked down at her toes, "Perfect. And i'm not worrying about her, i don't plan on seeing her anytime soon." We'll see.

"So when's this interview of yours?" Peyton asked, looking at Brooke.

She looked down at her watch. Shit. She only had twenty minutes. "Oh no, i gotta go though." Brooke jumped out of the chair and slipped into her open-toed heels. "I'll call you later with the details!" She paid the lady up front, then hurried to her light blue bug. Brooke finaly got to the insurance place, hurried inside and gave her name to the receptionist.

"Take a seat Ms. Davis, Ms. Raynes will call you back shortly." The young girl smiled and then picked up the phone.

Raynes. Why did that name seem so familar? Brooke sighed and took a seat. About ten minutes later she was taken back to Ms. Raynes office. No one was there-strange. She sat there patiently, after five minutes Brooke looked around the meduim-sized office. No pictures were hung, it looked like someone had just moved in there. There was just a few things scattered on the desk, including business cards. An urge inside made her pick up one, her breath shortened when she read it. She heard someone walk in the room, the last person she wanted to see was only a few feet away.

"Brooke Davis, long time no see." A devious smile appeared on her lips as she glared down at her.

Brooke turned around in the chair to see no one other than Daphne Raynes. She sighed and put on her best smile, though she wasn't kidding anyone.

I'm totaly screwed...was Brooke's last thought.

Dun..dun...dunnn!:) The ex fiance was just added back into the mix of Brooke's perfect life. Will she get the job she desperately needs? Read and find out. Again im sorry about leaving you guys hangin for awhile. I truly missed writing this story, believe it or not! I hope to be updating alot sooner than i was; and if i don't i'll make sure i write two chapters everytime i do! Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

I'm trying to update as much as i can before the weekend's over...;p yay for me! There's going to be alot of drama in these new chapters; just a heads up! haha enjoy...

When Brooke turned around and saw Daphne her heart sank into her stomach. She was shocked to see her Nathan's ex fiance working at an insurance firm. She watched carefully as Daphne shut the door and walked over to her desk. There was dead silence between them, you could here the clock ticking in the background. Brooke sunk into the chair and looked at Daphne. She looked much more grownup then last time, her business clothes definately looked different on her.

"So, Brooke Davis. It looks like your in need for a job." Daphne stated, her smirk followed after; it was pleasing to see her squirm.

Brooke nodded. "Listen i'm-"

"There's no need Brooke, thats in the past... We're both grownups here and there's no need to hold grudges." She sighed and looked over Brooke's resemay. "Lets just get on with the interview, shall we?"

Brooke exhaled completely, feeling much better of the situation. "Of course, that would be great."

"Alright then, so why do you think i should give you this job?" She asked, looking strait at her.

Why should she hire me? And do i even want to work at the same place as her... Brooke sighed, "Well i'm great with people, even though i don't have experience i'm ready to gain some, and you know how it is raising a family." Brooke trailed off, unsure about saying that last part was a good idea.

No, i don't acually. Since you stole that away from me! Daphne screamed in her head, only she just smiled and nodded. "Are you willing to work whatever hours i give you?"

Brooke started to have hope that she was going to get the job. "Nights and weekend's. I'm totaly dedicated to this job Daphne."

"You definately need to be. I'm willing to give you that chance, you can start tomorrow." Daphne said, trying to hid her excitment.

Brooke smiled and stood up, "Thank you so much, you won't regret hiring me! Ugh you don't know what this means for me, thankyou again." Then she was out of the office in a few feet. She'd finaly had a job. One that would beable to support her family.

Daphne crossed her arms in fufillment, this is exactly what she had planned. "You have no idea what this means for you, Brooke."

Back at Brooke and Nathan's apartment...

Brooke hurried home after her interview with Daphne, not bothering to call Nathan with the good news. Working with Daphne was going to be a challenge but she believed they were civil now. Ideas about her getting revenge was far from her mind at that momment. Ten minutes later she walked into the apartment, "Nathan! I'm home..."

"In the shower, i'll be out in a few minutes." He hollered out of the bathroom door and into the hallway. Nathan had just shut off the shower and was drying off. After getting his clothes on he walked out into the livingroom. "Hey how'd the-"

Brooke noticed Nathan come into the livingroom and she ran up to his arms, jumping into them. "I got the job, Nate! I got the job!" She squealed, hugging him tightly before kissing him.

"That's great, babe!" He smiled, then set her down. "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow! Isn't that awsome..." Brooke smiled, not bothering to tell him the part about Daphne.

"Yeah, thats great Brooke! Why don't we go celebrate?" Nathan smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Sure, let me go get Bennett ready. Where should we go?" Brooke asked, she was excited for the celebration. She didn't know whether or not to tell him that Daphne was the one who hired her, the time just didn't seem right. It'd eventually come out, but she didn't want to worry about that at the momment.

"The cafe seems to casual, how about Moriano's just down the street?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, that italian resturaunt i heard was delicious. I'll go get our little man ready." Brooke kissed him and then headed for their son's room. After she got him dressed in little khaki pants and a plaid button-down, they headed for the resturaunt. They were seated right away and ordered drinks. Before getting their food, Brooke took Bennett to the bathroom to pee and wash his hands. When they came out, she noticed Daphne sitting down in a booth with some guy. It was strange to see her with another guy, but it couldn't help her smile. Hopefully she really did move on like she said. Brooke hurried back to the table, not wanting Bennett to notice her, he hasn't mentioned missing Daphne at all which made grateful. Three steaming plates of food were placed on the table once they got back. Bennett was put on his booster seat and then given his food. Brooke thanked Nathan for already cutting up his food, she was able to eat right away before her food was cold. When they finished eating, Nathan drove them home. Bennett was sleeping so Broke carried him inside, taking off his pants but leaving him on his shirt. After laying him down, she walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch next to Nathan.

Nathan loved the feeling of Brooke's head on his chest. "I love you Brooke Davis." He whispered into her hair.

Hearing those words made Brooke snuggle closer to him. "And i love you, Nathan Scott."

In the morning, Brooke had to wake early and get into work. She didn't want Daphne to fire her on her first day, that was for sure. She made sure to let Nathan know and then took off, forgetting to eat the most important meal of the day. Brooke walked into the office with five minutes to spare, feeling very pleased with herself. 'See i can be a mother and still work. Ha.'  
She thought to herself as Daphne looked shocked to see her on time.

"Well its good to see you on time, Brooke. Your first assignment is some filing, i have quite a lot so be prepared." Daphne said flatly, showed Brooke into her new office.

Brooke nodded, her eyes widened when she saw all of the files stacked on her desk. "I-is that it?"

Daphne smirked, loving to give all this work to her. This was mostly her job, until she hired Brooke-that is. "For now. You have a thirty minute break at 12:30, make sure you're back here no later than one."

She nodded, damn she was going to miss Bennett's doctor appointment. Once Daphne left, she got strait to filing. It got rather tireding after the first couple hours, everytime she'd almost finish a stack, Daphne would put another huge stack on top. Things were totaly silent throughout the office, which she hated. This job she hated, and it was only her first day! When her lunch break came around, before leaving she took out her phone and called up Nathan.

Nathan was busy making lunch while Nathan played in the livingroom with his toys and watching spongebob. The macaroni was almost cooked, and Nathan just put chicken nuggets in the oven. He was suspecting Brooke in about an hour so they could take him to his appointment in Charolette. As the spongebob theme song started playing on the t.v., so did the home phone. Nathan picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Nate." Brooke said on the other line.

Nathan into the phone, "How's your first day going?"

"Busy." She sighed, "What are you guys up to?"

"Well I'm making lunch while Bennett watches t.v., he's dancing to the spongebob theme song like always." Nathan laughed as he looked over the kitchen counter and saw him dancing ans singing to it.

Brooke laughed, "Listen, i don't think i can make his appointment in Charolette today. Do you mind taking him?"

Nathan frowned, "Uh yeah, of course. Are you sure though? He's getting his shots and i know he'll need his mom."

She totaly forgot he was getting a shot. "I totaly forgot he was getting his shots. Damn. I'm sorry Nate but i really can leave, not on my first day."

Nathan nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll see you at home then. I love you."

"Love you to." She whispered, shut her phone sadly. Brooke didn't realize she had an audience, there was Daphne leaning against the door, "Daphne is there something you needed?"

Daphne smiled, "Oh no, good take your lunch break."

Brooke nodded, shocked at her kindness. She grabbed her purse and headed to the door, "I'll be back by one." Then went to her car. Karen's cafe was just down the street so she decided to go there. Brooke sat down at the counter and ordered a cesar salad. Brooke scarfed it up, she desperately needed the energy for the rest of her day. When she finished and paid, headed back to the office. It shocked her to not see Daphne there. "Uhm where's Daphne?"

The receptionist gave me an irritated smile, "Oh she took off the rest of her day. Don't worry she put the rest of your assignments on the desk."

Greaat. "Alright thanks." Brooke smiled back and went into the office.

Nathan was walking out the door when he yelled, "Come on Bennett, we can't be late." He watched his son grab his favorite toy cars then run outside. Nathan put Bennett in his carseat and then drove to Charolette. There wasn't any trafic so it only took them about fifthteen minutes to get there. Before they pulled in the parking lot he heard Bennett whine.

"Dadddy i wann mommiee!" Bennett whined, he was definately getting antsy. He whined again and put his on hands on his cheeks.

Nathan looked in the rearview mirror, "I do too bud, but mom had work today." He sighed and parked the car. After getting Bennett out he shut the door. "Hold on Bennett, i have to get your paperwork out of the glovebox. Stay right here." Nathan opened up the passanger seat and dearched the glove box. About fifthteen seconds he turned back around, shocked to not see Bennett where he left him. "Damnit." He cursed under his breath and slammed the door. "Bennett you better not be hiding."

EEEEEEEEK, Brakes of an Suv just screeetched and then there was a CRASH! Nathan's hard stopped beating at that momment, he couldn't move nor speak. 'Where's Bennett?'

OH NO! Has tragedy just struck the Davis-Scottt family :0 you'll have to read and find out! I hope people are reading this story again; and i want reviews! I've updated three chapters this weekend, you should be proud! Hahaha just kidding:) i cant stop writing thos story now! Lol im on a role... Please Please review! Thanks for reading...


	25. Chapter 25

Previously on U Can't take Back the Past;

EEEEEEK! The sound of an Suv's brakes screeched out of nowhere and then there was aCRASH! Nathan's heart stopped beating properly, he couldn't speak or move. 'Where's Bennett?'

It took him a few seconds to regain awareness, scared to what he'd see, Nathan ran to the end of the car and looked out to the street. "BENNETT!" He yelled, but his son wasn't there, it was a relief to not see him sprawled out on the street. But where was he? All of a sudden he heard his son, coming from behind him, most likely from the sidewalk. Nathan turned around and hurried to the sidewalk.

"Daphie...!" Bennett screamed with joy. Running up to her with full speed, jumping into her awaiting arms.

Nathan sighed when he saw Bennett, unharmed. His eyes traveled with his son who was runnig, he looked up to see Daphne hugging his son. It had been six months since they saw eachother, but Bennett sure didn't forget her. Nathan walked slowly up to his ex fiance and smiled. "Daphne, its such a surprise to see you here." It really was. What was she doing at his son's doctors office.

Daphne raised up, Bennett still happily in her arms. "Its good to see you Nathan, how've you been?"

"Things are great. I'm still waiting for that basketball job." Nathan said, feeling alittle bit uneasy in her presence. He felt bad for everything that happened, it was messed up what he did. His decision though was the best one he'd ever made.

"You must thank me then for giving Brooke that job." Daphne smirked, holding onto bennett alittle tighter.

Nathan's brows furrowed, "Huh?"

"I'm the one that gave Brooke the job at the firm..." She boasted, since Brooke didn't tell him it was even more fun to push him. "You mean she didn't tell you."

"Well...uh... no not really." Nathan frowned, he was alittle disappointed she didn't tell him. Why did Brooke keep that a secret? "Listen i have to go check him in so;"

Bennett whined, "I donn want SHotttt!"

Daphne smiled at him, "Aww you can handle it, your a big boy!"

"NO!" Bennett grunted, and crossed his little arms.

"Would you get your shot if i was there to hold your hand, little man?" She smiled at him, hoping her plan would work. Then she looked at Nathan who was contemplating it.

"Alright, come on lets go inside." Nathan let Daphne carry him in and they took a seat. About ten minutes later they went into the back room. Bennett sat on the patients bed and Daphne stood by him, holding his hand like she said she would. Nathan watched her from a chair in the corner.

A nurse in pink Betty Boop scrubs came into the room a few minutes later with a tray. It had the shot placed on it, along with alcohol wipes and band aids. She smiled at Bennett,  
"It always helps when mommy holds your hand, doesnt it."

"She's not mommy, thats Daphie...!" Bennett smiled, then looked to his daddy you seemed to let out a deep breath.

The nurse giggled and then pushed up his sleeve, "Okay right now i'm going to clean the skin and then you'll feel alittle pinch when i give you the shot."

Bennett nodded, bravely. He watched the lady clean his arm with a cold little wipey, as she poked the needle in he squeezed Daphne's hand tighter. But before he knew it the pain and needle was gone. A big smile appeared on his cute face, "I did it! I did it Daphie! I'm bwave daddy!"

They all giggled, it was a very cute momment. There was only one problem with the picture, Brooke wasn't apart of it. And Daphne was.

Bennett hurried out the door first, Daphne and Nathan right behind him. Daphne sighed and looked down at Bennett, "You know for being such a big boy how bout i buy you an icecream?" This was all apart of her plan, and it was working smoothly. Bennett lit up, then started to jump and squeal. "Icekeem daddy, i wann icekeem. Can we daddy, i wann icekeem!"

Nathan sighed and looked at Daphne, why was she doing this? "Well we can't give up an offer like that, can we?"

"Yayyyyy! Lets go daddy, come on Daphie lets goooo!" He grabbed Nathan's and Daphne's hand, they walked across the street and walked into the 31flavors 'icekeem' parlor. They went up to the register and ordered two chocolate cones, vanilla shake for Nathan. Once they got their treats, took a seat at a booth. "Mmmm." Bennett smiled and smashed the cone in his face. Both Nathan and Daphne reached for the napkins at the same time, his fingers gently brushed against the top of her hand.

Nathan pulled away and let her clean him up. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Daphne wiped up the mess on his face, looked up at Nathan. "For what?"

"Oh...uhm nothing." Nathan blushed, looked down into his shake and took another long sip. "So are you still going to Duke?"

"No...not anymore. I'm working at the firm until the end of this year and then i'm gonna look for a job up in New York." Daphne said.

Wow, she really was leaving... Nathan looked at Daphne seriously, "How are you doing?"

Daphne didn't look up at him, "Do you seriously have to ask that? After six months you finally talk to me and ask about me...?"

"What else was i suspose to do to, Daph? I didn't think you acually wanted to see me." Nathan said, looking down at her.

This was killing her slowly deep down, no appologies were being accepted anymore. Why should she? Nathan was the one guy she felt like spending the rest of her life with, and in just a blink of an eye all of that was gone. "You tore out my heart on that night, Nathan. I thought we were going to share a life together, and the next minute you're getting back with Brooke!  
I think thats alittle hard to get over..."Daphne finaly looked up to him, showing true tears in her dark eyes.

"You didn't deserve someone like me." Nathan muttered, looking at Bennett who was like in his own other world.

Daphne laughed, wiping the last tears from her eyes. "Ya know we were perfect Nathan, me you and Bennett were already like a family. Then you screw it all up for Brooke, the girl who played with your mind and left your son... I don't know about you, but that seems pretty pathetic to me!" And with out waiting for a response, she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the icecream place.

Back at the apartment...

Nathan carried in his sleeping 2yr old at 5:00pm, it was already dark because daylights savings. Only the kitchen light and the lamp in the livingroom was on. Brooke raised an eyebrow at Nathan as he walked in. She slowly got off the couch and took Bennett from him, she gave him a 'you're in trouble mister' look and then walked to th back bedroom. Nathan walked in the kitchen and grabbed a beer, before Brooke's arrival. She came out about ten minutes later, totaly silent even though her face showed it all-she was ticked.

Brooke walked into the livingroom and began folding their clothes, after a couple of minutes she threw a piece of clothing she was holding, back in the basket. Her eyes raised to Nathan. "What took you so long? Have you ever heard of calling me and letting me know whats going on?"

Nathan took a swig of beer, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Brooke facial expressions dropped, "Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me Daphne was your BOSS?" Nathan raised his voice.

Damn... It hurt her to see the pain in his eyes, "I'm sorry, bu-but it wasn't important! And where were you today?"

"Our son's appointment!" He said.

"His appointment was hours ago Nate, where were you? Just tell me!" She yelled, trying to through to him. "Wait! How did you know Daphne hired me, d-did you see her today?"

Nathan sighed, "I ran into her in Charolette, she offered to hold Bennett while he got his shots."

WHAT...? That family stealing bitch! "And you let her? She's not his mother, i am." (You go Brooke Davis ;D)

"You weren't there, Brooke! And Bennett wasn't going to get a shot unless i let her." Nathan said, trying to calm down and not make this such a big deal.

Brooke ran a hand through her hair, "I couldn't help that, and you know it!"

"If you really wanted to be there, you could've!" Nathan mumbled.

Brooke let out a frustrated sigh, "I couldn't just leave on my FIRST DAY, Nathan! Why can't you just let it go?"

"Thats all i want, Brooke! I hate fighting with you Brooke; i love you." He cried.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "She's not going to win." Brooke breathed to herself. Daphne wasn't going to get that satisfaction, that was probaly her plan all along. Get them to fight and break up, well that was far from Brooke's mind. She finaly had her family, and there was no giving it back now. Brooke looked at Nathan and walked into his arms, he kissed her head and mumbled 'i love you'.

Brooke woke up in the warm embrace of Nathan, had to hit the snooze button. The last thing she wanted to do was see Daphne today, what she tried to pull the other night pissed her off to no end. She was far from making amends with her, why did she believe her speech about 'being grownups' and 'oh its all in the past' kind of shit was that? After laying in bed for another five minutes, she slipped out of bed and got dressed. Before leaving, she peaked in her son's room and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she grabbed a bagel and headed for work.

Daphne smirked at Brooke when she walked in the office. "Good morning, Brooke. How was your evening?"

Brooke smiled at Daphne at sat down at her desk, "Wonderful acualy, me and Nathan got to spend some quaaaality time together after we put Bennett to bed. How bout yours?"  
Take that you family slealing phsyco! Ha, two can play at that game.

She cringed, what had happened when he got home? I thought they would fight, she basically lied to him about me!' Daphne screamed in her head. Her devious plan wasnt working according to plans. "Just fine."

"What, something wrong? Your crazy and idiotic plan to steal back my family- not working?" Brooke fired back, a pure look of satisfaction on her face.

Daphne laughed, "It won't be too long before you mess up like you always do, making Nathan come crawling back to me. I mean, you left you 1yr old for an abusive druggie."

"He doesn't want you in his life, and neither does Bennett. Just stay away from my family!" Brooke said through her gritted teeth.

"Bennett loves me, i was his mom when you ran off with some druggie. You don't deserve them, or your friends." Daphne growled.

Brooked huffed, "Well they beg to differ. Nathan doesn't want to be with you, I'm the mother of his child, who'd you expect him to pick!"

"I'd suggest you leave now, Brooke. But don't think this is over, I'm not leaving until i get what i want." Daphne spat.

Damnit, why is this happening? I couldn't afford to lose this job, yet my jealously got the best of me. Brooke grabbed her purse and walked out with her pride, not giving the perky receptionist one look goodbye. After getting in her car she went home to be with her boys. Her boys... They weren't going anywhere. She said over and over in her mind.

Her world felt like it was spinning ten times too fast. She had no clue why she was feeling this way, so angry. Why was she trying to scheme and break up a happy family? There was only one reason, Nathan Scott was still the love of her life. Daphne felt her nerves acting out of control, all of a sudden she picked up her lamp and threw it across the room. After it smashed into the wall her lungs let out a scream. Her hands grabbed the files on the desk infront of her and threw them to the ground. Then as her vision blurred with tears, she felt he knees weaking and then her small body hit the floor.

"Um miss... ar you okay?" A guy with a rocker-style look knocked gently on the slighty ajar door.

Daphne's eyes shot up to see a very familar guy in her doorway, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Uh... im fine." Sigh. "Did you need something?"

"I was acualy looking for a client of yours, Brooke Davis." He smiled, revealing perfect teeth. There was definately a dangerous look about him that always made people take a second look.

It all came back to her in one victorious rush, this guy wasn't just a sexy rockstar, he was the rockstar. Damien West. "Damien. Damien West, its a pleasure to finaly of met you."  
A smirk laid upon her face, this was going to be a piece of cake now. Her mind started working in its evil way, concocting up a master plan to get back what she thinks she deserves.

He grinned, "Yes, I'm Damien West. Here to see Brooke Davis."

Ta-daaaa.(: Next chapter done, in only four days! tehehe please be pround of me... of those readers still out there ;p i want reviews! Please tell me what you think. Hahaha new drama was just mixed into the pot... i have no clue acually when i will be ending so just bare with me! Come on readers please give me some of your thoughts and suggestions.(:


	26. Chapter 26

I can't stop writing this story! So much suspense and drama(: haha. Alright so these next chapters i will try to make them amazingg3 i definately want more Brathan scenes added in beacause they are my favorite couple! Yes, the two crazy ex's aren't giving up so easily...just yet. But don't worry, whatever i might put this perfect couple through, they will end up together!  
Okay so read and enjoy...

Brooke went strait home to her family, it felt good to know they were there waiting. When she walked in the front door, Nathan greeted her with a questioned smile and a kiss on the cheek. He totaly understood why she got fired, let her know everything was going to be just fine. Even though deep down, he knew it was far from over. Daphne wasn't going to be that easy to get rid of. His main priority was just keeping Brooke and his son safe.

"I'm afraid of her winning, Nate." Brooke mumbled against his warm chest. They were cuddling on the couch together, watching a movie. It was after dinner and Bennett was just put to sleep in his crib. Neither of them felt tired, so they popped in one of their favorite movies- Transformers. But as the movie went on, Brooke's thoughts drifted to what Daphne said to her 'I'm not leaving until i get what i want.'

Nathan's hand was stroking her hair, when she spoke up out of the clear blue it surprised him. "What do you mean, baby?"

Brooke turned her head from the t.v and looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes, "You and Bennett, i can't lose you guys to her." She said hoarsley.

He sighed and carressed her cheek, "You will never lose us, we're your family now."

"Nothing's going to stop her, she's not leaving until she gets what she wants." Brooke cried softly, felt a few tears trickle down her flawless cheek.

"I won't let her anybody else come between us, i promise." Nathan whispered, and wiped her tears with his index finger. Then the house phone rang and he got up to answer it, a huge smile on his face appeared, the call he has been waiting for. "Yes sir, I'm still interested. Yes sir, I will be there tomorrow. Thank you so much." Nathan smiled down at Brooke, "Alright bye." He hung up the phone a whispered/yelled out in joy.

"Was that Duke's basketball coach?" Brooke asked, excitedly. She got off the couch and looked at him.

"I got it!" Nathan said louder, picked Brooke up and spinned her around as she ran into his arms.

"That's great baby! So you're the new coach?" Brooke said happily, but almost not believing it.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, and i start tomorrow! Isn't that amazing?"

"A dream come true, i can't believe they're letting you be the coach!" Brooke hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately.

"I know! I really can't believe it, are you okay with me doing this?" Nathan asked, he'd have to be at Duke five days a week and that was a lot considering he's been home for almost a year. He didn't want to leave Brooke if she wasn't okay with it.

"Of course i am, Nathan this is an amazing job that you cAn't possibly refuse." Brooke smiled, squeezing his had for more reassurance, this was a perfect oppurtunity for him and it made her excited for him.

"You know, you amaze me Brooke Davis." Nathan smiled, pulling her into his warm welcoming arms.

Brooke looked up at him and smiled, "I try to." Then she barried her cheek in his muscled chest. He always felt like her warm place to fall, even when they weren't a family. Though she doesn't know if she could be without him anymore. Thats why Daphne wasn't going to screw that up.

Brooke was in the kitchen cooking (again) for lunch the next day. She decided to make a nice lunch before Nathan had to leave for his first day of coaching. She made her and Nathan a chicken wrap, then micorwaved some chicken nuggets for her little nugget. "Bennett, tell your daddy its time for lunch." Brooke said to her son in the kitchen. She smiled and watched him run out of the kitchen yelling 'Lumnch time, daddy lumnch time!'.

Nathan finished getting on his shirt and looked down at Bennett, "Lumnch time, is it? Lets go." He laughed and scooped Bennett up in his arms and walked out into the kitchen. Brooke cooking away in the kitchen put a smile on his face, he set down his son who just went back to his play room and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Smells good babe, i just have to leave for Duke soon."

Brooke nodded, "Alright, the sandwiches are done. Here's yours, let me just get Bennett his nuggets."

Nathan took his sandwich to the table and started eating. He smiled as Brooke put their son in his booster seat and then sit down next to him. "This is delicious, Brooke. Seriously maybe karen could give you a job at the cafe'."

She took a bite of her sandwich and smiled, "Mmm these are yummy. Hows your nuggetts, baby boy?"

Bennett was too busy dipping his nugget in ranch, then took a bite. "Mm-m-mmm. Yummy yummy in my tummy." He grunted.

They both laughed. A couple minutes later Nathan finished up his sandwich and through the paper plate in the trash. "Alright I better get going, i'll see you later on tonight." He walked back into the dinning room and gave his family a kiss. Then he headed to Duke, arriving there twenty minutes later ready to coach. A lot of the basketball players gave him dirty looks at first. This didn't really bother him, his boss stood right next to him and was ready to announce him as the new coach.

"Alright guys, as you know coach Reynolds has finaly retired and now its time to welcome you your new coach for the season. This is Nathan Scott, yes he may be young but i am convinced he will get you guys on the right track to a perfect season." The man in a dress suit with a bald spot on his head said. Then without further or due he left him alone, with his players.

Nathan looked down at his clipboard of stuff to do, mainly for effect cause he had no clue what to do next. "Okay so some of you may not like me, but thats fine. I'm not here to be your friend, im your coach. And all i really ask from everyone is to treat me, your team mates and the game with respect."

"So basically we're gona have to bust our asses for a college drop-out? Greaaat." The tall black guy said, making the rest of the team chuckle.

"Alright lets start off with a little healthy warmup, give me a hundred suicides and if i hear any complaining then you'll do another fifthty. Alright GO! GET STARTED!" Nathan yelled directly towards them. He knew he was being harsh but he wanted his players to know he meant business.

Brooke just put Bennett down for a nap when the doorbell rang. She quickly gave him a light kiss on the cheek and then headed for the door. When she opened the door she dropped her mouth in surprise. It was someone she wasn't suspecting, well not anytime soon. For a few more seconds she just stood there, staring at her unexpected guest.

"Uh.. hello i've been in Rome for five months and i don't even get a hug?"

Brooke finaly snapped out of it and pulled her sister in for a hug. "Rach, its so good to see you. I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel laughed and walked into her apartment. "Some place you got here now, how are everything with you and Nate?"

Brooke shut the door and followed her sister into the livingroom. "Good.. but enough about me, how was your trip?"

"Fantastic, oh everything was just gorgeous Brooke. I can't believe you wanted to leave Europe, omg the food was terrific melt in your mouth goodness." Rachel babbled, her smile was from cheek to cheek. She had the most amazing experience.

'Oh believe me, i had a great reason to want to leave Europe.' Brooke said in her head. Of course she didn't expect her sister to know really why she left, other than missing Bennett.  
She still didn't have the strengh to tell her what Damien did to her, just too shamefull. "Thats great, sis. So did you meet any italian hotties there?"

"Did i ever! Man there was hot guys all around me, oooh yeah with their roman accents. Mmmm." Rachel beamed. She shaked with excitement while saying the last part.

Brooke laughed, "Do you want anything to drink? I have water, milk, juicce..wine?"

"Oh god the wine was to die-for there, so many tasty flavors. Oh.. uhh a glass of wine would be great Brooke."Rachel said, took a seat on the couch and closed her eyes.

Brooke nodded and walked into the kitchen, going to the pantry and getting a bottle of wine off the top shelf. She set the bottle on the counter and then went to the cabinet and got out two wine glasses.

"Oh so guess who i ran into on my trip?" Rachel hollered into the kitchen, her eyes still resting.

"Who?" Brooke strained, she finaly opened the bottle of wine and began pouring.

"Damien." Rachel said, not even considering how her sister would react.

Brooke's eyes widened and she started pouring the wine on the counter. 'Shit.' She mumbled to herself and set down the bottle. "Oh..uh really. How did he seem?" Brooke took a deep breath and carried their wine glasses into the livingroom. Rachel grabbed her glass and then made room for her sister to sit with her on the couch.

"I was checking out of my apartment when i saw him doing the same. Apparently we'd been staying at the same place for months. Obviously we didn't chat much but he said his long tour was finaly ending." Rachel said, chugging a large amount of wine into her mouth.

Brooke choked on the small amount of wine going down her throat. "He's done with the tour? Oh no did he say he was coming back to Tree Hill."

"No, i don't think so." Rachel said, already finishing her wine.

Brooke closed her eyes and took a couple soothing breaths, "Uhm why don't we watch a movie?"

Rachel smiled, "Sure, lets watch A Walk to Remember. I love that movie!"

She let out a giggle and got off the couch. After putting the movie in she sat back down and covered them both up. As the movie played they both started drifting asleep, first was Rachel. Brooke noticed her sister not watching the movie but tried to stay up. After crying a few tears when Jamie told her boyfriend she had cancer, her eyes slowly shut and she fell into a deep sleep.

Daphne stared out her windshield at the black car infront of her, Nathan's. It was getting dark now and she knew he'd be coming out to go soon, now it was time to watch her plan in motion. She looked over at the passenger seat and evily laughed, there laid a pair of oily plyers. Her body jumped up as she heard Nathan unlock his car automatically 'Click click.' Then as he got in his car and slowly pulled out, waited alittle so she was far away enough for him not to notice anything unusual. When they were driving in the middle of now where her plan started to work, just as suspected, Nathan's car stared to slow down and then stop. "Take that, Nate." Daphne muttered, while speeding by. Her job was done, now it was time to sit back and relax while Damien did his part. Soon she'd finaly have her happy ending, with Nathan and Bennett.

Rachel slumpted out of Brooke and Nathan's apartment around 7:30pm, turned back to look at her sister. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay until Nathan gets back?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, no we'll be fine. And besides im sure mom is dying to see you. Trust me i'll be fine." She reassured her sister.

"Alright, thanks for letting me dinner with you guys. I'll see you tomorrow for the barbeque." Rachel smiled and then walked to her car.

Brooke closed the door and walked into the kitchen where Bennett was finishing up his food. She smiled and sat down next to him, "Wow you ate like such a good boy tonight.  
I think you deserve some dessert."

"Mmm i wann icekeem mama, please have sum icekeem mama." Bennett squealed with joy, pushed his plate away and licked his small fingers clean.

Brooke laughed, "Alright, lets go get you in your pj's and then we'll get you some dessert." She picked up her son and carried him into his room, went over to his drawrs and picked out some airplane pjs and a pull-up. Bennett laid on the floor infront of Brooke and watched her dress him. After getting up and pulling down his long-sleeved pajama top he started running out of his room and into the kitchen. "Hold your horses Benn-" She was stopped dead in her tracks to see her front door wide open.

"Mama whats wrong?" Bennett asked, looking back to his mom in the hallway.

She swallowed hard before walking up to her son, "Go back in your room and play with your toys, i'll bring your icecream in; in a minute." Walked him fastly towards the direction of his room and then turned to look at her front door wide open. Then walked over to it and shut it fastly, locking without any hesitation. 'God Nathan should be home by now.' Brooke thought to herself then went into the kitchen and picked up the house phone. When she put it to her ear she heard nothing, the phone line was dead. Panic rushed in her mind as she turned to leave the kitchen and go get her son, stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him standing there. Him. The one that nearley killed her. That someone was Damien West.

"Why hello, Brookie..." Damien mumbled evily. "Long time no see, what has it been? Like eight months.. Ha its so funny that your back with whats his face? Oh yeah, Nathan. I'm surprised he isn't here?"

"What do you want Damien?" Brooke asked sternly. Setting down the phone gently, her hands wouldn't stop shaking though.

Damien walked in to the kitchen and up to Brooke, lightly put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it. "I want you Brooke."

Brooke huffed, "Not happening? What you did to me is unforgettable and plus im with Nathan now."

"Oh but didn't you steal him from another person?" Damien asked, laughing as if he didn't knew.

"Daphne? You. Know. Daphne." Brooke gulped loudly, fear of them working together made Brooke have chills run down her spine.

Damien grinned, "Well i did meet her for a very short time at her firm, too bad she said i just had missed you."

"She fired me." Brooke mumbled, trying to keep him talking and preoccupied before Nathan got home.

"I wonder why!" Damien laughed loudly. "Ya know i missed you, on the tour with me. I've reeeeally missed you Brooke." He whispered into her ear.

A disgusted Brooke pushed Damien away, "Stay away from me! You need to leave, Nathan will be home soon."

"No? I think Daphne took care of him for the night, why don't we just sit down and have a nice-"

"Mama, where's my icekeem?" Bennett whined, he was standing right there a few feet behind Damien, hands on his little hips.

"Dangit, I'm sorry sweetie i forgot. Why don't you go back in your room and i'll bring you some right now. Okay hunny go back in your room and play with your toys." Brooke said nervously, since Damien was looking down at Bennett Brooke took this time to sneak her cellphone out of her purse and text 'call 4 help' to her sister. That was her last hope.

Rachel was about home when she got the text from her sister, when she opened it up shock reached her eyes. 'What's going on?' Like a good sister Rachel turned back her car around and drove back to the apartment. On her way there she called Nathan, after a few rings he picked up. "Hello? Nathan its Rachel are you home yet."

"Hey Rachel, and uhm no i had an oil leak and ran out of oil. A toe truck is almost here, why is everything alright?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Well im not sure exactly. I just got a text from brooke saying 'call for help' so im on my way back over." Rachel said, trying to say calm as she reached a red light stop light.

Nathan fumed, "You were over there before? Why didn't you stay with her?"

"She told me you'd be home any minute, geez im sorry. I'm almost there but i'll let you know as soon as i know whats going on." Rachel said, stepping on her gas pedal when the stoplight turned from red to green. She had about another block and then she's be pulling into the apartment.

"Alright i want you to stay on the phone with me you." Nathan said, concerningly.

Rachel nodded, "Okay." Finaly about a couple minutes later she was pulling up to her sisters place. Quickly walked up the walkway and then up to the door. She didn't bother knocking and went right in. What she saw shocked her to no end. Damien had Brooke pinned up against her wall, her pants at her knee and her mouth covered with one of his hands. He was raping her. Rachel let a tear escape down her cheek when she saw Bennett standing there watching. She silently ran over to her nephew and hugged him.

"Why is he hurting mama." Bennett cried, looking up at his aunt with watery eyes.

Rachel head turned and realized Damien had saw her. "Wh-what aare you doing to my sister." She yelled with shock and anger, then looked at Brooke to see a better look of her.  
What she saw was terrible, Brooke's eye was all swelled up and purple, and her lip was bleeding. Imediatly she looked down at Bennett and said, "Go back in your room Bennett, now! Go!"

Bennett's lip started to tremble, he had no clue what was happening. But he ran back into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel screamed at Damien and looked again at her sister who was pinned up against the wall. Then in the one second he looked away she ran into the kitchen and got a serrated knife. Damien quickly pulled up his pants and let Brooke slide down the wall and start crying. He went into the kitchen and watched Rachel wave the knife towards him.

"You don't wana do that Rachel." Damien smiled, as if almost to challenge her. When she came running after him he dodged her and she hit the pantry. Then she ran after him again and ran into the refridgerator. This whole time Damien was chuckling not realizing what was next, Rachel smirked and shook the pepper shaker into his eyes. "Ahhh you bitch!" He yelled,  
covering his eyes. Then he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen as Rachel stabbed him with the knife. She let it stay in there and watched in fall to the ground. Without hesitation she ran back into the livingroom and crouched down to her crying sister.

"Oh my god Brooke! Oh sweetie, we need to get you out of here. Come on, we need to get Bennett and go." Rachel helped pull up her sister and get the hair out of her face. Brooke saw him. She saw him running up to them. She saw a big redspot on his shirt. She saw the bloody knife in his hand. She saw the ravaging face of his as he stabbed the knife into her sisters back.  
She saw everything. More tears blurred her vision as she screamed, thats when she heard police sirens, lots of them acualy. The last thing she saw was Damien running out of her front door, and then everything went black.

The police were called by Nathan when he heard Rachel scream Damien's name over the phone. As soon as he could, drove quickly as possible back to Tree Hill. When he was only a couple streets down he started to follow the ambulence and the police who were on their way to the say place as he was. Nathan turned off his car so fast and ran inside his open apartment. There was only one light on, the livingroom one. He saw the worst picture he could ever imagine, right infront of his eyes. There was Brooke laying there, passed out and all bruised up and then he looked to his left and almost cried. Rachel was laying there in a pool of her own blood, with a knife in her back. It was like strait out of a horror film, no joke. The ambulence men hurried in and picked up Brooke bringing her out on a gurnee, Nathan followed them out not even thinking about his son at the momment. "UGHHHH. You-you need to save her! She's the mother of my child! Oh no, Bennett." Nathan turned back around and sprinted back into the house.

A policeman stopped Nathan, "Excuse me sir, this is a muder crime scene now i need you to get you."

Nathan pushed away the police officer, "My son is still in here! I need to know if he's okay!" He ran down the hallway and opened up his son's bedroom. Bennett was sitting there,  
on his floor playing with his cars like a good boy. A tear of relief trickled down his cheek and he picked up his son. "Daddy's here, Bennett. Daddy's here. Shhhh we need to go see your mom."  
Walked out of the room and headed back to the front door, when he noticed they were picking up his son's aunt's body he quickly shielded Bennett's face and walked out the front door. It shocked him to see Brooke awake and sitting up in the gurnee.

Brooke noticed Nathan walk out holding Bennett and she yelled, "Nathan! Oh my god is he okay? My baby, oh my.." She grabbed her son tighter when Nathan placed him on her lap. She began kissing his cheek and all over.

Nathan looked sadly at her, "Br-"

"Where's Rachel? Nathan, where's my sister." Brooke asked, tears building up in her eyes. And thats when they saw two men wheeling out another gurnee. As it got closer reality started to hit in, realized that her sister was put in a black body bag, it was zipped all the way up to the neck. She realized Nathan took Bennett back into his arms, Brooke looked over and saw her sister, wrapped up in that body bag. "NO!" Brooke screamed. "NO! GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Brooke jumped off the gurnee and ran to the other one, She looked down and saw her sister's face already beginning to pale up. "NO! NO! HE KILLED HER!" NO!" She screamed, she laid her head on her sister's unmoving chest. Then she felt a poke in her arm, she looked up to see one of the medics giving her a shot. "Noooooo!" Brooke cried, so many tears started to flood from her face. Nothing was mattering at the time besides her sister. Her dead sister. Then she felt the medicine kicking in and then everything went black, again.

Omfg... can you believe i wrote it like that? Oh no, no more Brachel sisterly momments :'( I'm so sorry but this had to happen for a reason. Don't hate me please! ANd i'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow, i promise.(: Alrighty review review review please. Let me know what you think!

-TweetieLoveMe 


	27. Chapter 27

Alrighty i know last chapter was really sad. I didn't wana have to do that but you'll realize why i did later :p R&R please...

Rachel Davis

1989-2009

Loving sister and daughter who wont go unmissed..

Drip. Drip. Drip. Rain drops started to fall from the gloomy sky above her. She felt the wet drops on her cheek as she looked up to the clouds. Then she looked back down at the marble stone infront of her. Rachel's grave. It had been a week since that awful and tragic night, three days after the beautiful funeral service was held. Flowers still laid up against the grave and stone. The different colors of pedals made her sister's burial place like a garden. Anger and steam boiled in Brooke's veins, causing her to grab the nearest boeque and smash it against the stone. Pedal started flying everywhere, once she finished a bunch she went onto the next set. After smashing and ruining about all the flowers Brooke let out a cry, "Why? Why'd you have to take my sister?" She screamed, putting her head in her hands and starting to sob. Then she felt something tug on her black sweater.

"Momma whats wrong, why are you cwying?" Bennett asked his mom, coming up from behind her. "This pace is scawy mama, i wana go home."

Brooke quickly wiped the tears from her face and then turned around. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you, lets go home." Now she knew not to bring him with her any-  
more. Nathan usually watched him while she went to go visit her sister but he finaly had to go back to work and leave them alone. Before leaving, Brooke touched Rachel's stone one more time and then walked to her light blue bug. The drive home was silent, she checked her rearview mirror and noticed Bennett had drifted off.

Ten minutes later she was pulling into the driveway of her old home, the one her and her sister grew up in. Her and Nathan moved in there because the apartment was like a huge nightmere to them. Victoria didn't mind one bit, she perfectly understood what her daughter was going through. Brooke carried her son in and laid him on the big couch, then went into the kitchen and greeted her mom. "Hey mom."

Victoria looked up from her cooking and sighed, "Hey sweetie, is everything okay?"

Brooke noticed her self wiping away more tears that left her brown orbs, "Remind me next time not to bring him. I totaly freaked him out when i started screaming at her grave.  
Geez what kind of mother am i?" She ran her hand through her hair and then leaned against the kitchen counter.

Victoria looked at her daughter and rubbed her arm lovingly, "It'll take time for us to heal sweetie. And you are far from being a bad mother, Brooke. God you must not think that about yourself."

"I just miss her so much." Brooke sobbed into her moms red sweater. It felt like her whole world was falling apart in the last week. Even though she didn't see Rachel as much anymore just to know that she'd never get to see her sister ever again was horrific and heartbreaking. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Victoria started crying again, she didn't even know if that was possible. She had cried herself to sleep every night for the whole week but sharing this momment with her other daughter was just too touchy. "I know. (sob). I know sweetie. (sob)." For the next five minutes they stayed there, hugging eachother and crying. Then they let go as the front door opened.  
Brooke walked out of the kitchen to meet Nathan in the hallway.

Nathan sighed and hugged Brooke tightly against him, "They haven't found him yet."

Brooke sadly nodded against his chest, then let go and looked into his eyes. "I want him to pay, Nathan. I want him to pay for killing my sister!"

He looked down at her and shook his head, "The police are handling it, Brooke. You have to promise me you won't go searching for him. Trust me, he'll pay for everything he's done."

"Damnit, Nathan! I don't even care about what he did! I just want RACHEL back." Brooke took a few steps back and screamed. All of her emotions were out of whack at the momment,  
she couldn't even think about her son at that time. Everything just seemed unimportant, anymore. The days were beginning to blurr as she thought about her childhood with Rachel. Her being a mom, and to such an amazing kid, just made things terribly worse. Brooke wasn't acting like herself, nothing seemed worth it nowadays. Thank goodness she had Nathan to help out with their son.

Nathan closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Things weren't same with them anymore, Rachel's death definately tore them apart. Well Damien tore them apart... That stupid son of a bitch needs to pay for what he did. Oh he will. When he opened his eyes, Brooke had already scurried up the stairs to take yet another hot shower. It worried him alittle, her actions,  
but she had the right to be broken and sad; her only sister was dead. Never coming back...

Victoria slumped towards the livingroom when she noticed Nathan standing, dead-like in the hallway. She deeply sighed and walked over to him. "Nathan, i didn't here you come home.."

Nathan jumped at Victoria's voice. He slightly nodded, "Really, you didn't hear YOUR daughter screaming at me?"

"Nathan, she isn't in right thoughts at the momment- neither of us are. You just need to give her some time!" Victoria raised her voice, can't help her emotions spinning out of her comfort's reach. She's tried to keep herself in one piece, mainly for her daughter and grandchild. But losing a child is worse than finding out you have cancer, worse than finding out your soulmate has found someone new and better. No the loss of a child is like shredding to pieces slowly, not getting to live life anymore. It felt like losing one of the things that made your world stay whole and happy. And the fact that someone took her life, for no GOD DAMN reason but out of evil. Sickning, she thought in her head.

"I know, but she has to stay together. At least for herself and Bennett! That sick bastard will pay for what he did to your daughters, Victoria. But in the mean time, she has to pull forward, thats what Rachel would want." He said calmly as he could. The stress that consumed him for the past few days was boiling inside, the fighting with Brooke was just making the matter worse. Nathan hated that he couldn't stop Brooke's pain, it ate and ate at him.

"Brooke just lost her sister! Its going to take awhile to get back to her old self. Right now you just need to be there for her. If you can't do that Nathan, then GO!" Victoria stated clearly. Even though she hardly meant what she said, they weren't the same people at all. Everything just seemed hopeless now.

"I'm not leaving Bennett, i will never leave my son Victoria. But Brooke, i don't know anymore. It seems like we need a break from eachother." Nathan said seriously, then he grabbed his keys off the table and headed for the front door. Before he opened it, somebody stopped him.

Brooke had heard all of her mom's and Nathan's conversation. She was on the staircase just listening to them arguing about her and Bennett. When she realized Nathan was about to leave, she ran down the stairs and stopped him. "Wait, no Nathan you can't leave me. I'm sorry, Nate i love you so much, you know that. I've just been alittle depressed thats all."

He took in a deep breath, looking into her sparkling hazel eyes. They were filled with confusion and hurt. "We aren't the same anymore Brooke. I can't handle all this. You treat me like shit, anymore. You need to take care of Bennett and i'll figure some things out." Nathan stated, and turned for the door.

Brooke grabbed Nathan's arm and turned him around to face her. "You're hurting me! You promised not to hurt me, Nate."

"No. You're hurting yourself, Brooke." And with those last things said, he opened the door and left.

When he shut the door and left Brooke let out a huge sob and fell to the floor, holding on to the bottom of the railing. Her heard was spinning and through all the madness she didn't even realize Bennett standing there, wiping the sleepies from his eyes. "Are you oookay mama?" He cocked his head to the side, wondering. It confused him, his mom used to be so happy with daddy and now he was leaving and she was crying all the time. The three year old had a hard time grasping the fact of it all.

Brooke looked up with tears in her eyes and saw her son. Right there she realized how much of a terrible mother and person she became. She quickly wiped her eyes and hugged her son tightly in her arms. She rubbed the back of his head and started taking deep breaths, "No, no sweetie i'm okay."

"Where did daddy go. Will he be back fo dinner?" Bennett asked.

A few more tears poured down her cheek, she let go of Bennett and looked at him. "Don't worry bud, daddy will be home soon. We aren't letting him go." Brook tried to smile and then picked him up. Brooke was determined to fix her life up and get Nathan back. He was the love of her life and the only one that fully undertanded her. Brooke walked into the kitchen and set Bennett in his booster seat. "Okay i bet your hungry, huh. Would you like some mac n' cheese?"

"Mmmmm yessssieee!" He squealed and clapped his hands.

Brooke smiled at how cute her son was and began preparing his dinner. All she thought about was two things, getting Nathan back and making sure Damien West pays for every-  
thing he's damaged. She was never going to give up.

Revenge. Oh yes, thats exactly what she wanted from Brooke Davis. That girl ruined her life by coming back to Tree Hill, claiming her son again and making Nathan take her back. It took her by a shock when she found out that Damien killed Brooke's sister, she only wanted him to kidnap Bennett for her. And now that dumb son-of-a-bitch was on the run and wasn't helping her out. Daphne stayed in Tree Hill but out of sight, she had a feeling the cops might want to talk to herabout Damien. She watched over the weeks how Nathan argued with Brooke, them obviously having a hard time. At first she just wanted Bennett but how things are going she could end up with Nathan too. Then finaly one night as she watched inside her car,  
Nathan came storming out of the house after a huge fight with Brooke. Daphne smiled evily and thought that everything was going her way. As Nathan's car pulled out of the drive and onto the road, Daphne followed behind him. She watched him drive to Tric and go inside. Everything seemed to getting better for herm she now had hope.

Nathan pulled up to Tric about ten minutes later and went inside to find Peyton. Sure enough he found her back stage with a headset/microphone on, smiling with Lucas who held her from behind. It almost broke his heart, he missed doing that with Brooke, they never did that anymore. As he slowly approached them, his brother turned around and smiled. "Hey, what're you doing here? Doesn't Brooke need help with things." The curly blonde asked.

Nathan sighed, "I've had enough with everything's that has happened. I left her tonight."

PEyton and Lucas nodded, the happy couple had realized that things were nad betweem them. Rachel's death really changed her bestfriend, and in such a terrible way ruined her life.  
"You can't give up on her, Nate. You're one of the few people she's got left. I know you guys can work it out."

"Thats it, Peyton! She doesn't even try to make things work. All she cares about is finding Damien and making him pay for what he did to her sister. She hardly even takes care of Bennett. He doesn't deserve any of this, especially a mom and dad who don't get along." Nathan finished ranting on and on, catching his breath.

"You need to tell this to Brooke. Please just go talk to her and work things out. I swear you and Brooke are meant for eachother, just don't give up yet." Peyton said seriously,  
looking into his eyes and seeing hope.

As the band at Tric started playing another song Nathan took his chance to bail, "I need time." He hollered over the music and then left. Nathan hurried out of Tric and to his car where he headed to a hotel. Nathan wanted time away from Brooke so she realizes what she's missing. The hotel was crappy compared to his room with Brooke but he wanted to do this. While laying in bed he thought of Brooke and their son, hoping things will get better.  



	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys, hopefully i will start updating regulary now. Please read and leave some reviews(: and if you have any ideas that would be great!

In the last six weeks Brooke has tried her best to be a good mother. At times it was very hard to carry on without the presence of Rachel but she reminded herself to stay strong for her son. Nathan still hadn't come home to her and Bennett, he would pick up Bennett on the weekends and they would go back to his hotel room. It definately caused tears to form in her hazel eyes as Nathan would come and go, barely saying anything to her. It was just casual silence between them. Everytime, Brooke would want to get down on her knees and beg him to stay, but she realized that they were changed.

Although, one saturday morning, things were different. Brooke had just finished up getting Bennett ready to go to the park with his daddy. When she heard a knock on the door,  
Brooke hollered to the person to just come in. A few seconds later she was face to face with Nathan. He'd looked handsome in a pair of dark jeans and a simple white t-shirt, it took her a minute to get back to reality, the reality where Nathan and her weren't together. "Uh..hey Nathan. Bennett's almost ready to go."

Nathan nodded and smiled down at Bennett who was still in the kitchen eating oatmeal. Then he walked into the livingroom and sat down at the couch. "How are you doing,  
Booke? I know we haven't talked in awhile."

"Ya think." Brooke said, hoping she sounded playful and not mad. "What about you, Nathan. How does it feel to be a single, hot, bachelor again?"

Her words made Nathan frown, "Brooke, you know i miss being here with you and Bennett."

"Then why are you still in a hotelroom? I need you Nate, and i miss you sooo much!" She whispered the last part and sat down across from him.

Nathan sighed and stood up, alittle pissed. "Its not that simple Brooke! We've both changed. I don't even know how i still feel about you. Please, just let it go for now."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she heard him say that. Did he really not want her anymore? It hurt. "I can't just let it go Nathan! I still Love you! With all my heart and everyday that I'm not with you, my heart breaks even more. Why do you have to do this to us?"

"I did not do this to us Brooke. I did not want to leave you, but i had no choice!" Nathan said, his eyes were pleading with her to stop doing this.

By now, Brooke was crying heavely, not caring about breaking down infront of him. Nathan was the only guy that really saw her at rock bottom. "YES YOU DID, NATHAN! You left us after a week, a damn week after my sister died! You didn't even give me a chance to get through it! I needed you more than ever and you LEFT! God Nathan you know how that made ME feel?"

Nathan felt a tear fall down his cheek, he'd realized how big he screwed up. He looked at the girl who was broken, the mother of his child. Then he took a few steps toward Brooke and laced an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He grabbed the side of her cheek and made her look up at him. Once their teary eyes met, Nathan sighed. "I want things to work with us. I know i messed up, we both did, but that just makes us stronger. I love you Brooke Davis."

Brooke let out a sob and did her best to smile. It's been along time since she's heard him say that, and she couldn't be more happy. "I..Love you to Nathan Scott."

He grinned a squeazed her tighter against him, "Brooke, you and Bennett are my world. Nothing and no one can ever change that. I know we just got back together but i want to ask you something." Nathan said, hopeful.

Brooke leaned up and gave him a couple passionate, short kisses, then looked him in the eyes. "Anything Baby." She almost said breathlessly. (hope thats a word.)

"MARRY ME, marry me for us, and not just Bennett. We can make this work, i know we can fight through anything. I can't imagine spending the rest of my days in a crappy motel room without you or Bennett. I-"

"Yes, God yes i will marry you Nathan Royal Sco-" She couldn't wait any longer, and smashed her lip upon his. Makinng it one of the happiest momments in her entire life. They shared a very intense yet sweet makeout session. It lasted all of about five minutes and then they broke apart and realized Victoria was in the entrance of the livingroom, holding Bennett and smiling from ear to ear (something she hasn't done since Rachel died.)

"My baby's getting married! Oh this is such wonderful news." Victoria praised. "Isn't it Bennett?" She said, smiling down at her grandson.

Brooke smiled and went up to her mom, taking Bennett into her arms. "You, me and daddy are going to be a family now, forever and ever. Would you like that Benny-bear."

"YAY! Daddy and Mommy togever now." Bennett smiled.

"You know, you're going to look adorable in a tuxedo... Both of you." Brooke looked at a her hubby-to-be and gave him her signature wink.

NAthan just smiled, "Thats great Brooke, now let me take our son out for some father-son bonding." He reached out and took Bennett from Brooke and then started heading toards the door. Nathan looked at Bennett and sighed, "We just got engaged and she's already talking about tuxedos." A laugh escaped his lips as he looked back one more time at Brooke and then shut the door. Him and his son were off to the park.

The second her two boys left for the park, Brooke ran upstairs to get showered and dressed. She put on alittle bit of makeup and then was out the door. Ten minutes later she pull-  
ed up to Tric and went inside to find her bestfriend Peyton. They hadn't talked in awhile and Brooke was sure she'd be glad to see here happy. And she was, Brooke ran up to her smiling and grabbed her into a big hug. "Nathan came home, Peyt. He asked me to marry him!"

A wave of shock appeared on her face as she looked at her bestfriend, Brooke looked like her old self now. "Wow thats great Brooke! I can't believe you're getting Married.."

Brooke squealed and jumped up and down. "I know right! Peyton this is so amazing. I feel like there's hope now."

Peyton smiled and squeezed the side of Brooke's arm. "It's so good to see you smile again B. Davis."

"Will you be my made of honor P. Sawyer?" She asked with a big smile on her face, dimples and all.

In her mind she knew it wouldn't be her if Rachel hadn't died but she didn't show it. Peyton was exited, "I couldn't be more honored, Brooke Davis soon-to-be-Scott."

"God that just sounds right doesn't it?" Brooke said with all happiness in the world.

Peyton looked over at her, "As long as i get to be one too. Then we're good."

Both girls laughed and walked arm and arm out of Tric. The first place they went to was Karen's cafe to get chicken-cesar salads and then went back to Brooke's. They ate while they looked through tons of Bridal and dress magazines. The hours flew by and in the blink of an eye it was already sun down. At around five thirty, Nathan walked in the door holding Bennett's hand, but as soon as he saw Peyton on the livingroom floor with Brooke he ran towards her.

"Auntie Peytn! I missed yoo." Bennett said exitedly while hugging her.

Peyton smiled at the little three year old, "Well i missed you to Bennett! How've you been?"

"Good, mommy and daddy are getting marweed!" He smiled, revealing those cuter-than-ever dimples.

Nathan walked more in to the livingroom and stared down at his fiance, "Looks like you ladies have been busy with the wedding all day."

Brooke got up from the floor and kicked a few magazines out of the way so she could go up and wrap her arms around his neck. "We have. Did you and Bennett have fun?"

"Tons, didn't we Bennett?" Nathan and Brooke both looked down at their son who was staring at an opened magazine.

Bennett just sat there, not looking up. "Uh huhhh."

"You must be really wiped out then if you guys were at the park all this time." Brooke walked over to her son, bent down and picked up.

Bennett did a closed smile where his lips puckered, "Nope."

"I bet you are mister. Come on lets get you a bath and then we'll get dinner.

Nathan gaver Peyton his hand and helped her up, "Would you like to help me make dinner, Peyton?"

Both Brooke who had turned around at the staircase and Nathan looked at her. She smiled. "Of course. Lets do it Scott." The two friends went in to the kitchen while Brooke happily went upstairs and got Bennett a bath. Nathan got a pot of water and put it on the stove while PEyton went to the pantry and took out the pasta noodles and the marinara sause. She looked at one of her oldest friends and smiled. "I'm really glad you and Brooke are getting married. You guys-"

"We were made for eachother. I know that Peyton." He said finsihing her sentence and the broke the spaghetti noodles in half.

"Well that to but you guys have been through so much shit, and i'm just glad you guys were strong enough to get through it." Peyton said.

"Thanks." Nathan smiled, they looked at eachother intensly for a second (only in like a seroius but joking way) and then started bursting out in laughter. Then Nathan finshed the dinner and she set the table.

Brooke was in her bathroom drying of Bennett with a froggy towel, he was just finished with his bath. Then he ran back into her room and she followed, Brooke helped him into his spongebob pjs and then turned on the t.v. "Okay, Bennett mommy's gona get a quick shower and then we'll go down and eat. Sound good?"

Bennett was already hooked on the show that was playing on the screen, he didn't answer her.

She laughed to herself and then hopped in the shower. Five minutes later she got out and put on a pair of red pajama shorts and a white tanktop. Once she was finished she looked over to her son who was still on her bed watching his show. Brooke smirked, then went over and started tickling him. "Time to go eat my little spongebob." She gigled and picked him up.

"Oooookayyyy." Bennett sighed.

Brooke laughed again at how cute he was and then walked downstairs. She walked in on a beautiful table set for four since Victoria had went to meet Karen and Deb for a girls night out. It was a nice surprise to see her bestfriend and fiance getting along great. "This looks great guys. Though you should've warned me we were eating spaghetti, Bennett always makes a mess and he just got a bath."

Peyton and Nathan laughed, he walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It'll be fine babe. I'm sure he won't make too much of a mess."

Brooke looked up at him, "Mhm." Then put Bennett in his booster seat and slipped off his long-sleeved pajama shirt that had spongebob on it. "Try not to make to much of a mess okay baby?"

"Yeah yeah." Bennett sighed and picked up his plastic blue fork.

"Whats with him?" Peyton laughed, coming into the dining room with the garlic bread.

Brooke turned around and sighed, "I turned off spongebob so we could come down and eat. Guess my little man's not too happy about that." Both her and Nathan sat down next to their son at the table, followed by Peyton.

"Oh no, turning off spongebob? How dare you mommy." Nathan joked to Brooke. Bennett tried to hide his smile.

Brooke picked up her fork and smirked. "Just hush up and eat your food."

They all laughed.

"I told you! Look at him, he's an absolute mess, Nate." Brooke frowned. She had just finished her plate and then looked to her son who's face and chest was covered in spaghetti sause. Peyton just sat there, biting back her laugh.

Nathan looked at his son then to Peyton, "Shut up Sawyer, it isn't funny."

"Oh believe me, it is Scott." Peyton then got up and grabbed her plate. "Well you guys have fun with the little squirt. It's been good to hang out with you guys. Call me later on Brooke when you want to get together and talk bridal plans."

Brooke and Nathan stood up and gave her hug. Then Brooke gave Nathan a look saying 'better get him up to the bath now' and then walked Peyton to the door. Once she left the Nathan took Bennett up to get another bath and Brooke went to go clean everything up. Twenty minutes later she came back upstairs and saw a newly clean Bennett asleep next to Nathan who was watching spongebob.

Brooke smiled at this sight and went inside the room. "So you to now? Didn't know you liked spongebob Nate."

Nathan looked over at Brooke and grinned. "I might've watched this with Bennett a few times before in the hotel."

She walked up to the bed and gently picked up her son and put him in his car toddler's bed. Brooke stayed there, looking down at him like everynight, then gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and walked back to her bed. "You don't know how much i missed you, with me, in this bed."

Nathan looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. "Ya i really missed the bed."

Brooke slapped his chest playfully.

"I'm kidding, i'm kidding Brooke." Nathan carressed her her body and squeezed the outside of her thigh.

She let out a soft moan. "Nathan, our son is sleeping in the same room."

"We can do it in the bathroom." He said, really just joking.

Brooke looked up at Nathan and smiled, "I think we should wait baby."

"Wait? Wait for what babe?" He kept rubbing her thigh until she climbed ontop of him in the straddling position.

"Our wedding night, duh." Brooke smiled down at her handsome and sexy fiance, hoping he would comply.

"We've already lost our innocence Brooke." Nathan said, you could hear Bennett's light, and cute little snores.

"I know i know, but wouldn't it be more special. Waiting." She whispered, moving her finger in a squiggly line down his bare chest.

NAthan sighed deeply, "You're killing me, baby. I guess we could wait."

"Oooh yay!" Brooke squealed a whisper and leaned down to give Nathan a goodnight kiss. When she did he wouldn't let go and flipped them so he was ontop. Then he started kissing down her bare neck, "Are you sure we cant just do it one time?"

Brooke moaned but then pushed Nathan off of her without any struggle (he wasn't going to force her into anything), then giggled. "Goodnight Nathan."

Nathan flopped back down on the bed and sighed, "Fine, but we better get married within the next month."

"6 weeks baby, you can do it." Brooke said and then rolled over and closed her eyes, a huge smile on her face.

A groan escaped his lips. Six weeks. Six whole weeks and he had to do it! 


	29. Chapter 29

Happy New Years Eve! So now that Brathan is back in business this story will be a lot better. A good surprise will be in this chapter, but no spoilers! Yay okay just go on and read it...

xoxo, Mary.

Things were definately hectic, in a good sense. Two weeks already went by and it felt more like two days to Brooke. All she did, day and night, was wedding plans. Her Peyton would get together every morning and plan plan plan for this wedding. Of course, whenever Peyton and Brooke wanted Lucas and Nathan to help, the boys would always flee to the river court with Bennett. Brooke couldn't blame them, and at least it got her off mommy duty for awhile. They had already booked the chapel in Charolette for the wedding and puple tulips with white carnations for the flowers. And now she needed to send out her invitations.

Peyton came around the corner with Lucas in hand and walked into Karen's cafe. They went to the big booth in the back and sat down, waiting. Ten minutes later Brooke came barging in the cafe with Bennett on her hip and Nathan right behind her. "Hey guys, over here!" Peyton called over to her bestfriend.

Brooke smiled, her and Nathan sat down in the booth across from the two. "So did you know we were gonna get stuck coming here today?" Nathan asked his brother.

Lucas smirked, "Nope, and you?"

Nathan smirked at Brooke and then back at his brother, "Not a clue. Funny how our girls did that."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Oh stop, all we need your help with is picking out our guests."

Bennett was starting to stand up and lean over the table, "Momma I'm hunnn-gryy."

"Me too mommy." Nathan looked over at Brooke and pouted his lip.

Brooke sighed, "Thats what you get for sleeping in, you missed breakfast." She reached in her purse and grabbed a fruit snack. "Here benny-bear eat your fruit snacks."

Nathan rest his cheek on his fist, "Hmmph." His eyes turned to see his son, "Hey can i have one of your fruit snacks."

Bennett looked up at his daddy and put one in his mouth, "Nope."

"You know i payed for those fruit snacks right?" Nathan laughed.

The little three year old smiled up at him, "No mommy gave this to me."

The four bestfriends laughed together, Nathan rubbed Bennett's head. For the next hour they went through all of Brooke's address book, picking out the people they wanted at their wedding. Booke invited a few of her cousins and dad, along with some good friends. Nathan just sat there and nodded when Brooke suggested a certain person. Lucas got a few texts saying when they should bounce, and after a few more girl chats between the girls, the guys found there way out. "Hey babe, mind if me and Luke get you and Peyton some food?" Nathan asked Brooke, one hand on her shoulder.

She knew exactly what the guys were doing, "Sure hon, just get us a couple of cesar salads and then you guys can go."

Nathan looked up at Luke grinned, then reached over and gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks babe. Come on luke." The two good looking guys walked over to the counter where Karen was working.

Peyton just laughed, "Those to would rather be taking tests right now then planning your wedding."

"Yeah i know, but i guess we'll beable to make the wedding how I want it." Brooke smirked back, then looked at her son who had his arms crossed and was pouting. "Baby whats the matter, are you okay?"

Bennett sighed over-dramatically, "I'm hungry!"

"Okay i'll have daddy get you some nuggets." She smiled down at her son and rubbed his back. "Hey Nate? Will you get Bennett some nuggets, please?" Brooke yelled up to the front of the cafe.

"Ya sure babe." He called over to their table and then ordered the food. Twenty minutes later the four friends and Bennett were eating and talking about last little things about the wedding. Bennett still didn't quite get what a wedding was but he always had a lit-up smile on his cute little face. Nathan and Lucas went to the rivercourt with Bennett after breakfast leaving there girls with all the work.

Brooke was taking alittle rest on their white sofa when the front door opened and Nathan walked in with Bennett. He ran up to the couch and climbed ontop of her. "Momma! Me and daddy are home now." Her hazel eyes took a few seconds to flutter open and she looked up at her boys. "Well there you guys are. How was basketball?"

"So fun mommy! Daddy said i'm really good. Isn't that gweat." Bennett asked with a smile from dimple to dimple. He was so happy.

She sat up on the white sofa and made room for her fiance to sit down next to her. "That's fantastic, Bennett! Momma is so proud. Why don't you go up stairs and i'll get you ready for dinner. Does that sound good, huh?"

"Alllllwite, i'll see you soon." He smiled and ran to the stairs, leaving his mommy and daddy to themselves.

"You okay, Brooke? You look alittle pale. Do you want me to cook dinner?" Nathan asked her sweetly, rubbing her arm under a soft blanket.

Brooke didn't want to tell Nathan that she hasn't felt well for the past week. "No i'm fine to make dinner. Better yet, why don't we do it together? Sound good."

"Sure does." Nathan grinned and helped her off the couch with him. Brooke headed into the kitchen with him following close behind, went to make dinner. They ended up fixing grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. Something the couple loved. It wasn't until after dinner that things kind of took a turn for the worse. While Nathan was watching basketball with his son next to him he heard and crash in the kitchen. Nathan stormed in to find Brooke on the floor picking up broken glass caused from a plate. "Brooke what happened!"

She looked up and saw Bennett standing at the entrance of the kitchen. The expression on her face was scared. What had just happened? She knew that playing it off was the best option but what the heck happened just then. "Sweetie, mommy's okay go back to watching t.v. Daddy will help me."

Nathan stood there with a shocked look on his face. It was until Brooke stood up that he snapped back into reality. "What just happened Brooke? Did you faint?"

"No, of course not. I-i just.. the plate slipped out of my hands is all." She tried to play it off, but as she looked down her hands were still shaking.

He gave her the 'i'm not buying your story' look but then there was a knock at the door. Nathan rushed to get it with Brooke following after him. The sheriff was at their door acompanied by another police officer. Brooke stayed close to Nathan's shoulder. "We found Damien. He was just about to get on a plane in Flordia. But we got him and he's in custody."

Brooke began to break down in happy tears as Nathan held her close, he also was relieved. "Wow, uhh thankyou for coming and telling us."

"Yes. There is no way Damien will be able to hurt you and anyone else again. We're doing everything in our power to make sure Mr. West will never see the light of day again."  
The officer said with pride and sincerity.

"Thankyou sooo much. I'm sure my sister is at peace now. I know we are." Brooke smiled half-hearted. Things were starting to look up for her and her family. She had an amazing 3yr old son and the greatest fiance that any girl could only wish for. Brooke finally felt at ease.

Nathan and Brooke were laying in bed that night cuddling, they lifted up their hands and intertwined them together. "Everything is working out baby. Now nothing can tear us apart." Nathan whispered into her hair, placing a kiss on it afterward. Brooke fell asleep right away in his arms, there were no more bad dreams this time. All she had to look forward to was marrying the man of her dreams and a family she wouldn't change for the world.

At 8am the next morning Bennett came rushing in to his parents bedroom and jumped on their beds. "Momma, Daddy wake up wake up!" The sleepy couple lifted their heads off their pillows and smiled at the three year old. "Now, why is my baby boy all excited for, huh?" Her dimple smile appeared when she looked over at Nathan.

"You're gettin' 'marweed' to daddy tomawo. You gots lots mo to do." Bennett yelled excitedly, still jumping up snd down on his parents legs.

Brooke let out a ridiculously loud laugh and grabbed her son tight for a hug. The three got out of bed and went down stairs to get breakffast started. As the day wore on, so did Brooke's paranoia. She needed things to go off without a hitch tomorrow. Peyton had came over around 10am and they began touching up on the final finishes. Of course, Nathan stayed home with Bennett while Brooke and Peyton went to do their nails. Things went pretty smoothly until darkness hit Tree Hill. Just as planned, Nathan went out with Lucas for alittle guys night out, it wasn't really considered a bachelor party. They'd gone to Tric for some beer and played a few games of pool. But just as the night came to an end. Daphne Raynes made an appearence, hoping to do some damage before tomrrow. Yup that's exactly what happened.

"Hey there handsome. You enjoying your last hours of freedom?" Daphne asked huskily as she approached the pool table. Her outfit was pretty slutty and people around them couldn't stop their stares.

Nathan grinned at her, he looked at her and felt nothing now. "Yeah Daphne i am. Is there something you need?"

Lucas was the baar getting drinks when he saw the 'slut' walk in and come up to Nathan. He knew his little bro could handle himself but something urged him to take out his phone and text Brooke. 'This should be interesting' he mumbled to himself before taking a drink of his beer.

The two bestfriends were watching sappy movies and eating junkfood that night... yes the day before her wedding. Brooke was sitting down on the sofa waiting for PEyton to come back in the room with the popcorn. Her excitment was up and all she coukd think about was marrying Nathan tomorrow. She was going to be Brooke Davis- Scott in a matter of hours. "So are you excited to become a Scott tomorrow?" Peyton suddenly appeared next to her with a big bowl of popcorn.

Her signature dimples smile appeared, "God you have NO idea P. Saywer."

PEyton laughed, "Ya know you're not gonna be B. Davis anymore! You're gonna be B. Scott!" Gasp. Her smile was sarcastic.

Brooke threw a pillow a pillow at her bestfriend. "No! I'll always be B. Davis."

"Yeah yeah save it. Haha maybe i'll just have to find a new bestfriend to call that." She joked.

Just then Brooke's phone vibrated and she looked at it. What she saw surpirsed her. "That bitch."

The curly blonde eye's widened, "Brooke i was kidding. You know no one could ever replace you."

The brunette looked up, "No, that bitch! Daphne! She as so happened to show up at Tric. Ugh i needa get down there. Luke says she's dressed up like a slut."

"Oooh girl fight. Rrrr, lets go." Peyton giggled.

"It's time to put that skank in her place!" Brooke growled as the two girls made their way out to the car.

"Now you're starting to sound like Rachel." Her words were immediatly regretted, not sure how Brooke would react to that comment. But Brooke was too heated up to pay attention so they got in the car and headed to Tric. It only took about ten minutes. The fiesty brunette pushed through the crowd at Tric and headed to the pool table. There she that skank plunge her lips on to Nathan, only to be pulled pff the second after. "What the hell are you thinking Daphne, i'm marrying Brooke tomorrow!"

Thats when everything started.

Brooke walked up to her husband-to-be and Daphne. "Excuse you, skank! I think you've gone and busted your head because this my man. Now why don't you get your slutty ass out of here or else i'll do it myself!"

Daphne made a discusting pouty face, "Aww and what're you gonna do if i don't? Last time I checked this was a public place."

"I'll personally make you leave." Brooke growled, stepping closer to the woman that just kissed her fiance. Her anger was practically up to her ears now. It was only going to take one more thing to make her go off. She finally realized how Nathan felt when he kicked Damien's butt.

Daphne set her pool cue down and smirked at Brooke. "Oh yeah, what'a you going to do? Smash glass into my head?"  
y All of a Brooke's thoughts of that horrific night came rushing back to her. Damien. Damien who abused her for months and then almost killed her. And then her almost killing him. If she no one was around her she would've broke down but due to her situation Brooke lift her fist and punched Daphne strait in the face. And let me tell ya, that bitch went down. But it wasn't over,  
clearly.

Daphne huffed and stood up, "Least I'm not a horible mother who abonded her child."

Those words hurt. Brooke this time grabbed Daphne's hair and smacked her down on the pool table. From there on the two fiesty girls battled it out. Screams and dirty words were thrown out at eachother, neither of them held back. No one stopped it until Nathan picked Brooke off of his ex girlfriend and yelled, "Brooke she isn't worth it." When he set her back on her feet their foreheads came together and his hands were at either side of her face, as hers with his.

It took the brunette a minute to stop panting when she looked into Nathan's blue eyes, where she felt comfort. An exasperated sob left her lips and then she tried to smile when Nathan said,  
"Come on babe, lets just go home and be with our son." The four of them left together and went back to the house, Deb had arrived with Bennett after gettting the call from her son. For the rest of the night, Brooke, Nathan, Bennett, Lucas and Peyton watched movies and ate pizza. They had a great rest-of-the-night and ended up passing out all together in the family room.

Yay finaly! Haha as you can see from the top I had started this around New Years and it took me this long to finish it. So NEXt CHAPTEr is Brathan's wedding! Yes.. I've waited so long to do this. Originally i was going to make this the Wedding chapter but then i had an idea with this whole Girl Fight thing. Lol i hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned(; 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Wedding

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Bennett!

Today was the day. The day that her life was going to be changed forever. Today was the day her last name would change from Davis to Scott. This was going to be one of the best days of her life. In the morning of the wedding Brooke woke up with nothing but smiles on her flawless face. When she rolled over in bed she found a single red rose with a note beside it. Nathan: this had his name written all over it, not technically. The brunette sat up in bed and grabbed the note it read: To my beautiful wife to be, this is finaly our day. I can't wait until I marry you today.  
Love, Nathan. Perfect: that's the perfect word for this momment. There's not a single bone in her body that wasn't in love with Nathan. He was her soulmate.

After bringing the rose from her nose she pushed the covers away and looked up at the door to see her bestfriend come in. "Wakey wakey beautiful bride. It's finaly time." Peyton said with a huge smile. This day was just as exciting for her. This was the day her bestfriend got married to the man of her dreams. The blonde jumped on the bed like a giddy child on christmas morning and laughed with Brooke.

"I can't believe I'm getting married! I mean this day is finally here!" Brooke squealed. The two girls grabbed eachothers forearms and started jumping up and down. "Look, isn't this sweet. He must of left it before going to Luke's."

"Thats great B. Davis. Haha I gotta say that as much as I can before this afternoon." The blonde beauty joked. "Come on Miss Davis we should really get you ready for your own wedding shouldn't we?"

Brooke grinned and slipped off the bed with Peyton. They quickly got dressed and then headed over to the salon to get their hair done. After curls were put in the girls hair, and Brooke's was put onto of her head they were ready to go back to Victoria's where the dress was and where she'd get ready. Along with her mom, Karen was there as well and they were getting along great.  
She did her best, but Brooke ended up thinking how more perfect it'd be if her sister Rachel was there. Brooke always thought her sister would be there when she'd get married, but i guess things change.

After alittle makeup was added on to her eyes and lips, she was ready to put on the white, strapless dress that had a bow in back. It was made of silk and had lace trimming on the bottom:  
simply gorgeous. Just like the bride. "Aww my baby looks like a princess." Victoria said, caressing her daughter's cheek.

Brooke felt her eyes start to tear up a bit, but they stopped. She was so glad to have her mom with her on her wedding day. "Thanks mom. You look great too. Dad would be crazy not to want you back." She winked and then walked over to Peyton who had just slipped into her knee-length red dress for the wedding. "Wow P. Sawyer, you're gona make a beautiful bride."

"Oh stop." Peyton whispered. "This is your day B. Davis, you deserve this." She watched Victoria come up behind Brooke and put an arm on her shoulder.

"I want you to wear this baby, it was my great grandma's pearl necklace that she wore on her wedding day." Victoria smiled and put it around her daughter's neck.

All of a sudden, Deb walked in and smiled at the girls. "My my Brooke you make one beautiful bride."

Brooke giggled and walked in to her soon to be mother in law's arms. "I'm so glad you're gonna be my mother in law."

"Well i have something for you. Something borrowed." Deb smiled and pulled out a bracelet, it was beautiful. She slipped it on her wrist.

Peyton reached into her bag and pulled a white garder. Everyone in the room began to laugh along with Brooke. "Something new." She simply stated and watched her bestfriend take it and put it on.

Last was a blue barette that had belonged to Rachel, she'd got in Europe on her trip. After everything was put on and the girls were ready it was time to head over to the church.

Nathan was in one of the churches room putting on Bennett's bowtie. His son looked absolutely beautiful in his little tux, he was gonna make a great ring bearer. Lucas was there as well, and also Brooke's dad stopped by to see his grandson before the wedding. "There's my favorite grandson. Come here handsome." He engulfed Bennett in a huge bear hug before going over to Nathan and giving him a good handshake and pat on the back. "Nathan, it's so good to finally meet you. I've heard such great things from my daughter about you."

"Alright Nate, it's time to go get married. Ready." Luke asked his younger brother with a smile.

Nathan gave his signature grin and followed Luke into the church. "I've been ready, bro." He stood up at the alter and waited for his bride. Their guests showed up and it was finaly time for the bride to walk down the aisle. Once the music started Lucas linked arms with Peyton and they walked towards the preacher and Nathan. Next was Bennett who was in a hurry to get up to his father, it was a surprise he kept the rings in place. ANd finally, the momment came when Brooke started to walk down the aisle with her dady by her side. Nathan was speechless, it was almost impossible to take his eyes off his woman, his soulmate.

The preacher began, "Brooke you wanted to say a few words to Nathan?" He asked infront of the church.

Brooke nodded and grabbed Nathan's hands, she smiled. "We haven't always worked, you and me. But what we have is so strong. You have always been there to love and protect me, no matter what the circumstances were. And the way you just picked up with Bennett and loved him instantly. I couldn't ask for a better father for him. Nathan, you a definately my rock, my soulmate.  
I've dreamed of this day for so long. Ya know me and Rachel used to stay up at night and talk about our dream wedding, well this is far from it. This is more magical than i ever planned. And I have all my happiness in thanks to you. I love you." She finished and gave his sweaty palms a squeeze.

"Okay, i guess this is my turn huh." Nathan looked to his guests and then back at Brooke, letting out a nervous laugh. "I can't believe were finaly at this point in our life. The first time i met you I saw this beautiful girl. But as we fell in love I saw this whole other side of you. I've got to know this brave, gifted, smart woman that can do anything. I wake up every morning with a smile on my face, knowing that you're going to be beside me. I can't wait to grow old with you, to raise our son and maybe even a girl some day. No one's ever made me feel this way. And that smile, the one that you only give me makes my stomach go light with butterflies. And I promise to always be your rock, i'm never going to let you down. I've already fell in love with you Brooke Penelope Davis. And I will love you uncondionly until the day i die."

The preacher smiled, "Alright shall we go on. Brooke Penelope Davis do you take Nathan Lee Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have in to hold, for richer or for poorer, for sickness or in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Brooke smiled brightly, "I do."

"And do you, Nathann Lee Scott take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and for health as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked, looking at Nathan.

Nathan immediatly said, "Yes. I-i mean I do."

A suddle laugh escaped from the guests.

Thats when Bennett came up to his parents and they both kneeled down to get eachother's ring. Brooke was the first to slip Nathan's ring on as she said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

He smiled and slipped the white gold band on to her left finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Big smiles erupted over all over the guests, they were all so happy.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher announced.

Nathan picked up his new wife and kissed her passionately on the lips which lasted about thirty seconds. Then he set her down and picked up their son, "Yay!" Bennett said excitedly as they walked back down the aisle. After the ceremony was over they all went outside the church for the reception which was held in a huge white tent.

"Clink clink clink." Peyton hit the whine glass with a knife to get everyone's attention. "As you know I'm the made of honor but i'm also Brooke's bestfriend. I couldn't imagine having anyone else in my life to talk about boys or have slumber parties every weekend with. You've made a difference B. Davis."

"Hey it's Scott now!" Nathan yelled jokingly, squeezing Brooke closer to him.

Peyton made a face in his direction and then lifted up her glass. "Cheers to Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott."

All of a sudden the music started playing the song that Brooke picked for their first dance, 'So are you to me.'

Nathan looked at his beautiful wife and reached out his hand, "Mrs. Scott, would you like to have this dance."

"I'd be honored." Brooke smiled and grabbed his hand. He took her out to the middle of the dance floor and put his other hand on her waist. And then they danced. They danced like no one was in the world but them. Their eyes were locked together and nothing else mattered at that momment.

as the music at the banquet as the wine before the meal as the firelight in the night so are you to me

as the ruby in the setting as the fruit upon the tree as the wind blows over the plains so are you to me

as the wind blows over the plains so are you to me so are you to me

When the song ended, Bennett ran up to his parents and Brooke picked him up. The happy family danced together, happier than ever. People joined with them. As the reception went on, Brooke danced with her dad and Nathan danced with her mom Victoria. Even Lucas snuck a dance in with Brooke as did Peyton with Nathan. This was such a special day for the lucky couple. When Brooke and Nathan cut the cake, they fed eachother alittle bit but then smashed it into his face. EVeryone laughed, they expected that all along. And when Nathan sat Brooke down and fished for her garder the song 'Lets get it on' started playing. Nathan grabbed the silk white garder with his teeth and pulled it down her thigh. It was making her squirm which he loved, his mind kept going to what they were going to do on the honeymoon. Lucas happened to catch the garder.

"Okay okay, single ladies over here. It's time to throw my bouque!" Brooke announced to everyone. When she got ready to throw it she winked at Peyton and laughed the white and pink roses.  
Just as she planned, it landed right in her bestfriend's hands. That was a very good sign.

As the party started to die down people started to slowly leave. Brooke ended up taking a sleeping Bennett over to Victoria and handed him over. "Thanks again mom for offering to take care of Bennett while we're gone. I promise we'll only be gone until friday. If you need anything just call us on one of our cells."

"Okay sweetie but I'm sure everything will be just fine. Now go enjoy that honeymoon with your new husband. You deserve it!" Victoria smiled and recieved a hug from her all grown up daughter. this day had gone off without a hitch, that's all she asked for.

"I will mom. I love you." Brooke whispered as she walked away. She went to go find her husband. "Hey there sexy, why don't we get outta here before your wife ever notices." Brooke whispered huskily in his ear.

Nathan new that voice, it was Brooke. He looked down and grinned at his sexy wife, "I can't wait to get you all by myself."

"Then let's go Scott." Brooke cooed before reaching up and placing an intense kiss on his lips. They practically ran over to the limo and got in. They were headed to the airport, but as soon as they hit the road, Brooke started things earlier. She stradled Nathan and began making out heavily with him. She trailed her tongue down his jawline and to the sweet spot on his neck.  
She smiled proudly at him once she got him to moan. But before things got farther the limo pulled up at the airport in Charolette. Once they got changed into some comfier clothes Nathan and Brooke got on the plane going to Sin City, Las Vegas. Both of them snuggled up to eachother and enjoyed the ride.

They arrived in Vegas about 8pm and headed to their hotel called the Mandalay Bay. The happy Newly weds went to have a nice dinner and walked around for alittle bit. After tiring themselves out, Nathan carried her over the threshold of their suite. While Brooke slipped out of her dress, Nathan lit the candles around their jacuzo tub and sink. Brooke was shocked at how romantic he made it, it was so thoughtful. He walked slowly up to her and started kissing down her neck from behind. Next, he undid her bra and lightly squeezed her. Once they slipped in the bubble bath they couldn't keep their hands off eachother. There they made sweet, passionate love for the first time in months. With every moan and groan their bodies became one. After the bath,  
Nathan dried Brooke off with the white towel from head to toe and then Brooke did the same to him. No words were shared just emotion. Then Nathan picked her naked body up, bridal style, and carried her over to the king size bed. As he laid her down they kissed passionately, their tongue's stroking one another. And then he placed light kisses all over her body, wanting to make the momment last. He made love to her more roughly this time, she couldn't complain with. That night it was more special than any of them have experience.

"I love you Nathan Scott." Brooke whispered after making love to her 'husband' for the first time, she cuddled more into his chest.

Nathan grinned in the pitch black room, "And i love you, Brooke Scott."

THE END!

(Haha just kidding!) But seriously I'm not sure how I'm going to end this story yet. I could add alittle more drama into Brathan's perfect life but they don't deserve that. Well...then. Now's a good time for my readers to review back and let me know. Should I have it go on and add some drama or should i end it? I mean i kinda had this idea where they have another baby. But! Okay so i really really would appreciate some of your ideas. Another thing, I could just end it in the next chapter and make a sequel. Ok i'll shut up. Just PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! 


	31. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note!

Thank's for reading and enjoying this story! Its sad that I am acually ending this story BUT DON'T WORRY I'm making a sequel. I'm so excited to start it so watch out for it(; Feel free to still review and give me idea's for the next story! Thanks, Mary. 


End file.
